Scott's World Episode II
by JD
Summary: a continuation of Scott's World
1. Default Chapter

SCOTT'S WORLD EPISODE II  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
They both walked out in silence as the sun shone brightly over the academy campus. Scott felt the retrains of the last month of his life lifted at his sudden freedom. They walked out to the parking lot passing the football field. Practice was going on and Scott stopped to reminisce on the only good time that he had during his stay. Martin noticed the longing look in his son's eyes and could almost read his thoughts.  
  
"It's not too late to get back on your own team you know."  
  
With a sad look on his face Scott said, "Things are different now. It can never go back to the way it was."  
  
"Are you talking about Shelby? Tell me what's going on. Your mom only said that she was protecting her from your grandfather. That he was keeping you in line by making threats towards her. What was she suppose to be telling me?"  
  
Scott all of a sudden felt very uncomfortable. He walked around in a circle and ran his hand nervously through his hair. How was he going to tell his dad of the mistake that he made? He wondered how his dad would react and if he would even forgive him. He wasn't even quite sure if he even had forgiven him about Elaine yet. He stopped pacing and looked off to the side. It was too hard to meet his father eyes.  
  
"I got Shelby pregnant." There he finally spat it out. Now he waited for the reaction.  
  
"You did WHAT? What about the rules at Horizon? How could you have let that happen? You were suppose to be protected there not running amuck. How do you even know that it is yours?"  
  
Scott's mouth dropped open and he became defensive. "Shelby and I love each other and she wasn't with anyone else."  
  
"Scott you are too young to understand what love really is. The only thing you feel are your hormones kicking in and it's not the same thing. I will not have her ruining your life. You have dreams to fulfill and a future to plan for before you can make that kind of commitment. I won't have you throw your talents away because some girl seduced you. When are you going to learn to control yourself? You could have at least used a condom." It was quite evident that Martin didn't like this little news one bit.  
  
"Well thanks for having so much faith in me dad. We did use a condom. I guess it just wasn't efficient enough."  
  
"Where did you get it from?"  
  
Scott seemed a little confused at the bizarre question. "What do you mean where did I get in from? Shelby bought it somewhere."  
  
"You let her bring the condom? Scott you should know better than to trust a female with that. How do you know that she wasn't trying to set you up? She could have easily put pinhole pricks through the wrapper and you would've never known it. Never trust a condom unless you purchased it yourself but I guess it's too late for that now isn't it?"  
  
This got Scott thinking. Shelby wouldn't do that to him would she? She did have everything pre-planned for that night. She did know that it was going to happen before he did. Would Shelby deliberately trap him because she was afraid of loosing him? Scott really was anxious to get home now so that he could confront her. Scott looked at his dad and didn't know what else to say.  
  
Martin realized that his son's mind was going through turmoil right now and it would be best if he just let it all sink in. He got Scott into the car and drove home in a very quite car. Scott refused to make any other conversation on the way home.  
  
Susan had gotten a call from Martin when his plane touched down in Washington to say that he had Scott and that they were on their way home. Shelby was so excited because the long nightmare was finally over. It'd been over a month since she saw Scott last and she had butterflies in her stomach. She couldn't sit still and kept pacing the floor until she heard the car pull up into the driveway. She didn't know whether she should run out to meet him or wait until he came into the house. She went to the front door and opened it so she could get a good look at the guy she loved.   
  
Scott had just gotten out of the car when he looked up and their eyes met. Shelby's heart froze when the sweet loving seductive eyes that she was expecting to see wasn't there. Instead there was something different about the way he looked at her. It was a look that she had only seen one time before and that was when he was telling her about how sick he was of Elaine. Something wasn't right and this scared her. She decided to stay in the house until he came in.   
  
Susan had just come in from the kitchen when she saw Shelby standing in the front door. She went over to her and saw the deadpan look in her face.  
"Shelby what's wrong?"  
  
She turned and said "I don't know but something is wrong. I can feel it. Scott has the look of disgust in his face. Maybe I shouldn't be here."  
  
"Nonsense. Don't you remember that it was Scott who wanted you here in the first place? Maybe he's just bitter about everything that has happened lately. Here he comes. I'll ask him how he is."  
  
Scott approached the door and walked in brushing past Shelby and his mother. He walked to the other side of the room and plopped down into a chair like exhaustion just over came him.  
  
Susan, "Hello Scott. You look tired honey, do you want to go take a nap?"  
  
He just looked at Shelby and shook his head. "No I just need to talk to Shelby alone." With that said he walked passed them and headed upstairs.   
  
Shelby looked a little confused and a lot scared. "I guess this means that I'm suppose to follow him."  
  
Susan, "Go on. You to need to spend some time alone together. Go and find out what is bothering him and if you need anything just let me know."  
  
Shelby shook her head and walked up the stairs into Scott's room. She walked in and saw him sitting on the edge of his bed slumped over with his face in his hands. "Scott you're scaring me. What happened? Did I do something?"  
  
He looked up. "I don't know Shelby you tell me. Was the whole having sex thing set up to trap me?"  
  
Shelby furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "What do you mean? I thought you wanted it to happen also. You could have said no and turned me down. I gave you the option to back-out."  
  
"Yeah but you knew I wouldn't. Guys never say no to sex do they?"  
  
"Scott I'm not sure what you're getting at here. You seem really angry with me and I don't know why."  
  
"Shelby where did you get the condom. I know that they don't carry them in the supply room?"  
  
"I told you that I added a box of them to the supply voucher and they came in from the store down town. What does any of this have to do with where the condom came from?"  
  
"Did you get a pin and prick holes in it to damage it?"  
  
"Oh God Scott now I know what you are implying. You think that I deliberately wanted to get pregnant so that I could trap you? Well you're full of shit Scott. I don't use people like that especially ones that I thought that I cared for. Well I don't need you and your false assumptions anymore. You can just go to hell and I'm sorry that I was so gullible to believe that someone could actually care for me." She threw her hand over her month and ran into the bathroom and fell on her knees with her head over the toilet puking.   
  
Scott's head was spinning now because he didn't know what to believe or feel. Maybe it was his dad who was wrong here. Scott heard Shelby hurling in the bathroom and went to see if she was alright. He walked in and saw her sitting on the floor with an exhausted look on her face leaning up against the bathtub.   
  
" Go away Scott. I don't need you."  
  
"Shelby your sick."  
  
"Scott I've been puking for the last 2 weeks. It's called morning sickness. You don't have to worry about me anymore. Just get me a plane ticket back home and I'll be out of your life forever."  
  
It was like a ton of bricks just hit him up side the head. Morning sickness and pregnant. She was carrying his baby and he was treating her like shit. He fell to his knees so that he was at her level.  
  
"Oh God Shelby. You're carrying my baby."  
  
She looked at him like he was off his rocker. I thought that I was the one with the changing hormones. "What's the matter with you Scott? Isn't that what our whole discussion has been about? I'm not going to hold you accountable so don't get your bowels in an up roar."  
  
"NO Shelby you are not going anywhere. My dad made me have those feelings. That's not how I really feel. I love you and I love our unborn baby. If my dad can't handle it than fine. We'll go somewhere else and try to make it on our own. You're not leaving me because I wouldn't be able to survive without you. You are my soulmate."  
  
Shelby had tears flowing down her face as she reached out and wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer to her. They kissed which ignited a whole new set of emotions between them. They broke up as Scott scrunched up his face. "Sorry but your breath tastes like puke."  
  
"Oh Scott, you say the sweetest things to a girl." They both started laughing when they knew that things were going to be alright.  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. CHAPTER 2

chapter 2  
  
Martin approached his ex-wife, Susan, who was standing at the bottom of the stairs listening to the argument going on upstairs. She had heard Shelby tell Scott to "go to hell" and she wondered if she should interfere with what was going on. Martin pulled her aside and took her into another room further away from the distraction from upstairs.  
  
"Susan why didn't you ever tell me that Shelby was pregnant with Scott's baby?"  
  
She looked a little tense and shook her head. "I don't know. At the time it just seemed more important to get Scott back and let the rest fall into place. I guess I thought that you would be angry with him and than refuse to help him to get back home."  
  
"Ok fine. Now he is at home and we can face the problem. I don't want this to be a set back in his life when we are just starting to move forward. He didn't need to be tricked and trapped into a relationship that is going to tie him down. We need to give her what she needs and then get rid of her."  
  
Susan couldn't believe what she had just heard. "Martin what are you saying. Scott loves Shelby and this is something that they need to face together not Shelby alone."  
  
"He doesn't know what love is and I don't feel that he should have to pay for this mistake for the rest of his life. He'll get over it and move on with time."  
  
"You just can't forget a child. This is our grandchild that you are talking about getting rid of. Do you think that you can look back years later and be happy with this decision? Look at what happened to you own father. He regrets now what happened in the past. Don't let that happen to you."  
  
"I can't look that far in the future right now when all I can think about is trying to save my son. Scott is not ready for this kind of responsibility. He is having a hard enough time trying to take care of himself much less a girlfriend and a baby. She needs to go home and let her own family take care of her."  
  
"She can't. She is from a poor family with an abusive stepfather. Her mother is having a hard enough time taking care of her little sister."  
  
"Susan I can't help that. I need to just think about my own child right now. The state has programs for people like that. She can get help elsewhere. We will help her find a foster home or something that can take care of her."  
  
"Martin don't you understand that you will be taking a piece of your sons heart with her. He'll never forgive you for this."  
  
"Listen to them upstairs fighting. It won't work out and you know it."  
  
"This has to be Scott's decision not ours."  
  
"Fine but if he makes the wrong one than I won't support him. I will get him through his last year of high school and put him through collage but if he chooses to stay with that girl than I will not stick around to watch him fall. I've picked him up too many times in the past but I wont keep doing it."  
  
Susan was so confused now. She understood how Martin wanted the best for their son but some things in life weren't always crystal clear. She had better go talk to the kids and see what was going on upstairs.  
  
When Susan got upstairs she heard a lot of commotion is the bathroom and decided to walk in and see if everything was ok. She talked in to see Shelby laughing and standing in the shower drenching Scott with the showerhead as he squirted her with toothpaste.  
  
She made a noise to let them know she was present and smiled. "If I had to make a bet for the winner of this little battle than my money would go on Shelby."  
  
Scott turned to look at the sudden interruption. "Thanks for the vote of confidence mom." As he had his back turned Shelby got him good in the back of the head with a blast of water. Scott yelled and reached over to turn the faucet off. "You know that you are going to have to clean this mess up don't you?" he said to her.  
  
Shelby stepped out of the shower grabbed a towel and threw it over his head. "Sure but it was well worth the effort."  
  
Susan said, "Shelby I hate to put this whole chore on you but I need to talk to Scott a little."  
  
"Sure go ahead I need to take a shower and get the toothpaste out of my hair anyway."  
  
Susan followed a wet Scott into his bedroom while he was drying himself off. He pulled the towel off his head and stood frozen in the middle of his room. It had been almost a year since he was in this room. Standing there looking around started to bring back some painful memories to him. Susan was unsure of what was going through Scott's mind as she came up behind him and started to place a hand on his shoulder. Scott made a sudden gesture to get away and yelled, "Don't touch me you skank. Get away from me."  
  
Susan stood in shock as she watched her son back up against the wall. Scott finally became focused and realized what he had just done. "Mom I'm sorry, I don't know why I did that." He was feeling very ashamed and embarrassed.  
  
Susan saw the hurt in his eyes and knew the pain that he was experiencing. She walked over slowly as not to scare him and gently wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "It's ok Scott. This room just brought back some old and painful memories. I understand it's ok." She gently brought him closer as he finally gave in and wrapped his arms around her and dropped his head on top of her head. He softly cried, "they won't ever go away will they?"  
  
She drew him out and looked him in the red tear filled eyes and said, "No Scott, it'll never go away but you will learn to get past it. Someday it won't be the most important thing on your mind. You will learn to fulfil that space with happier memories."  
  
Scott was glad that she understood him. He wiped his eyes with the back of his hand and said, "Thanks mom. I needed to hear that." He went over and sat on his bed. "What did you want to talk to me about?"  
  
"First of all I'm glad to have you back home. I was so worried about you that it made me realize how much of your life I was missing by being away. I'm sorry that I put my needs before yours."  
  
"It's not your fault. Don't go blaming everything that has happened as your fault. I'm glad that you're back also but now you'll never be wondering "what if?" You tried what you thought would work for you and it didn't. So what. Now you know and it's better than always wondering."  
  
She smiled at the thought of his maturity. "You really have grown up since I left haven't you? You need to decide what happens next in your life. You're probably aware that your father is totally against this pregnancy thing."  
  
"Yeah, he made himself very well known on the airplane. He tried to make me think that Shelby planned the whole thing just to trap me."  
  
"What do you think?"  
  
"I confronted her about it and I could tell that she was hurt by my assumptions. It wasn't on purpose. I mean the sex was but not the pregnancy. We are both responsible. She gave me a way out and I could have taken it but when you love someone you just don't think of the consequences."  
  
"Scott your dad will not support you if you stay with Shelby. He thinks that we should let the state take over until she is legally old enough to take care of herself."  
  
"I can't abandon her. That sounds like neglect turning her over to the state. How could he even consider something like that? I'll leave. I'll take Shelby and we will both leave if he is going to be that way. No way in hell I'm I going to give up on her."  
  
"I understand Scott. But you need to consider your education. Have you ever thought about putting the baby up for adoption? There are plenty of nice people out there who would give anything to raise a child in a good home. If you don't go to college than you'll be struggling your entire life just to make ends meet."  
  
"You sound like you want us to get rid of the baby also."  
  
"I'm not sure what I want but I do know that I want you to be as successful and happy as you can in your life. You and Shelby really need to talk about this and please make sure that you look at the broad picture and not just the moment." She got up and walked out the room to give her son some time to think.  
  
Shelby had gotten out of the shower some time ago and was eavesdropping in on their conversation. She backed into the bathroom when she heard Susan began to leave. She waited for Susan to go downstairs then she proceeded into Scott's room. She saw him sitting on his bed in deep thought. She came over and gently sat down next to him. She saw the stress on his face and reached over and took his hand into hers.  
  
"Scott please believe me that I never meant for this to happen. I would never purposely try and destroy your life."  
  
He looked over at her and realized that she must have heard the conversation between himself and his mother. He looked like he was trying to carry the whole world on his shoulder.  
  
"What are we going to do Shelby? I'm so confused, I don't know what to do."  
  
"Scott I'm sitting here looking around at what you have and the life style that you are used to living. There is no way that I would want you to give this all up for me. You probably would have been better off with Juliet. This is more her lifestyle than mine."  
  
"Don't say that Shel. We just need to figure out a way for this to work for all of us."  
  
"Your dad is right. I have trapped you. I didn't do it on purpose but nevertheless you are now trapped. The only way out is to get rid of me."  
  
"Are you trying to dump me now? This has nothing to do with my mom or my dad. This is about you and me and a way for us to survive together. I won't do it without you. We are a team now and one thing that we both learned at Horizon is that you can't survive alone in this world. Everyone has to have someone to lean on. You have me and I have you. Together we are one. The only plans that we need to be making now involve both of us together not apart. Don't give up on me."  
  
Shelby held his face in her hand and kissed him gently on the lips. "I could never give up on you. Don't you remember how much I had to fight for you in the beginning? I never backed down because I always knew that you'd be well worth the wait."  
  
Scott cringed as he remembered how awful he was to her when they first met. "I was pretty awful to you at first wasn't I?"  
  
She smiled and said, "Yeah, you were pretty mean but I tried not to let it get to me because I was determined that you would be mine. I guess it paid off."  
  
He slid off the bed onto the floor in front of her and took her by the hand. He looked her right in the eye and said, " I only have one question for you right now?"  
  
"Yeah and what would that be."  
  
"Shelby Merrick, will you marry me?"  
  
  
  



	3. CHAPTER 3

CHAPER 3  
  
Shelby thought that he looked so cute down on one knee proposing marriage to her. She tried to hold it in but finally she gave away and let out a laugh. By the look on Scott's face she could tell that he was hurt.  
  
"What's so funny? I'm trying to be serious here and you are laughing at me." He got up off the floor and put his hands on his hips to show his disappointment.  
  
"I'm sorry Scott. I didn't mean to laugh at you it's just the whole situation. Do you even know what you are saying?"  
  
"Of course I do. I want you to be Mrs. Scott Barringer. I didn't think that would cause such a problem for you."  
  
"Scott I would love to marry you but you can't honestly think that it could happen do you?"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Well our age for one and your father for another. He wants to get rid of me. Do you honestly think that he would sign for us to get married? We aren't old enough to do it without a parents signature."  
  
"We could if we go to Las Vegas."  
  
"And then what? Live in the streets because he won't let you back home? Think about it Scott. I don't want to raise a baby on welfare like my mother did with me. There is no way that we can survive this unless I give the baby up for adoption. You can finish school, go to college and get a degree and then if we still have feelings for each other, than maybe we could start a life together. I'm sorry Scott but you and me have to put ourselves on hold right now."  
  
Scott started pacing the room and nervously ran his hands through his hair. "I can't believe you are saying that Shelby. How could you even think about giving up our baby to someone else? You'll regret it for the rest of your life. Look at Ezra and what he goes through always wondering what his original parents were like. Do you want the same thing to happen to our baby?"  
  
"It won't happen if we make sure the baby has a loving home. I was actually thinking about maybe asking Sophie and Peter if they want to adopt because Sophie can't have any kids."  
  
Scott says sarcasticly, "Yeah, sure why not. I just love giving my child away so I can live the rest of my life peacefully."  
  
"You're mad aren't you?" she said trying to handle his emotions.  
  
"Gee Shelby How'd you guess? It sounds to me like you're the one who can't handle this. Is this just the easy way out for you? What about overcoming obstacles that life throws you. Peter taught us that. I hope that Peter and Sophie are able to get a child someday but I'm not willing to give up mine. If you want to walk away fine but I get custody when the baby is born."  
  
Shelby was getting angry now because he was being so unrealistic. She started yelling at him. "And how are you going to feed and provide for the baby's well being? It's not as easy as you think. The problem with you Scott is that you have been pampered all your life and you've never done without. Well guess WHAT? I've been in the gutter and I know the difference between fantasy and reality. You are living in a dream world right now Scott and there is no way that I'll let you take this baby when you can't provide for it."  
  
"Well then Shelby, if you won't let me have it by myself and I won't let you give it away than I suggest we do this together."  
  
Shelby calmed down real quick and smiled. "Oh you are a sly one aren't you? You are so relentless."  
  
"Yea and I used to say the same about you but my offer still stands. Will you marry me?"  
  
"Let's sit down and really talk this through. You can plead your case without me interrupting and see if you can persuade me." She sat on his bed and motioned for him to start talking.  
  
"Ok I actually have two scenarios. First one involves blackmailing my dad. . . ."  
  
"Oh this should be good."  
  
"Quiet, you said you wouldn't interrupt Me." she motioned for him to go on.  
"I know what my dad wants me to accomplish in life so if I tell him that I'll finish high school and go to college than he has to let you stay. Once I get into a college and we are both 18 than I can marry you and take you with me. Most colleges have married couple housing on campus. I'll be on a scholarship so my schooling will be paid for and I could get a side job to help us survive until I graduate."  
  
"Ok that sounds promising but what if your dad won't go for that?"  
  
"I told you that this was blackmail. If he doesn't agree than I'll just threaten to run away and never finish school."  
  
Shelby fell over holding her stomach and laughed. "That's your brilliant plan?"  
  
Scott didn't like being laughed at. "Yes that's my brilliant plan. The other alternative his to go begging my rich grandfather."  
  
Shelby quickly sat up. "No Scott you can't do that. You know that he would control your life after that."  
  
"Yeah I know but maybe I could ask my grandmother and she could keep it a secret."  
  
"That would have to be the last possible resort. See what blackmailing your dad does first."  
  
He crawled over on top of her as she lay on her back and he became very close almost touching his nose to hers. "Does this mean I have persuaded you or do you need more convincing."  
  
She smiled up at him and said, "I'm wavering in my decision. I think that I need a little more convincing." He brought his mouth down on hers to taste the sweetness of her lips. She reached up and wrapped her arms round his neck and pulled his whole body down onto her. She loved the feel of all his weight on her. She intensified the kiss by adding the feel of their tongues together. She wrapped her legs around his back as they both continued to seek out the pleasure of each other's touch. They both knew that they were meant for each other and couldn't survive apart. Just when things were starting to get hot and heavy, Scott's father started yelling his name from the bottom of the stairs.  
  
"Shit what rotten timing." Scott grudgedly rolled off of her to respond to his father's demands.  
  
Shelby smiled up at him and gave him some encouragement. "Go do your blackmailing cowboy and I'll be waiting for you when you get back. If you can win him over than I'll give you the time of your life when you get back."  
  
"Man Shelby, it's hard enough leaving you now but you have to make it even harder?"  
  
"The harder the better Scott" she winked at him.  
  
"Damn Shelby you know what I'm talking about." He blushed and went downstairs to confront his dad.  
  
Scott walked down into the den where is father was waiting for him. Martin motioned for him to sit down as he closed the door. "Scott we need to talk."  
  
"Ok shoot."   
  
"This whole situation is very unfortunate but I can't let it ruin your life. I'm sure that we could find a place that could help Shelby out. I'll make sure that she is well taken care of."  
  
"Thanks for your thoughtfulness dad but I will make sure that she is well taken care of."  
  
"There is no way that you can do that Scott let's be realistic. I will find her the best possible care complete with doctors and everything as long as you stay here and finish school. I want you to really buckle down on your studies so that you can get into college. I've talked with the football coach and they can put you back on the team. You've only missed one week of school so we need you to get started back tomorrow. I know it's a lot to ask but I have faith in you. You can do it Scott if you really put your mind to it."  
  
This was really getting hard for Scott to turn his father down but he had to think of Shelby. Scott has wanted for so long to have his dad trust him again and he was starting to gain some of that trust back. Martin could see Scott's hesitation with his demands. "What's wrong Scott. Talk to me"  
  
"Dad I hear your demands and I'm willing to comply but I need to make a change in the deal."  
  
Martin was glad that Scott was willing to stay and get back into school but he was scared at what Scott needed to say.  
  
"I'll start school tomorrow and try my hardest to bring up my GPA. I'll even give it all for the team but Shelby has to stay."  
  
"Scott you know that's not possible. There is no way that we can care for her."  
  
Scott stood up and came in front of his dad shaking his head. "Whoa whoa what a minute. What's this we stuff. I'm not asking you one bit to help take care of Shelby. That's my job. All I'm asking is that you let her live here and continue to finish school also. She does have a right to finish school."  
  
"Scott there is no way that I'm going to send Shelby to the same school as you and have everyone talking behind your backs."  
  
"She doesn't have to go to the same school. The county has the alternative school for kids like her. Open your eye's dad. Do you think that Shelby is the first girl to ever get pregnant in high school?"  
  
"I can see that you've thought about this but what happens when you get accepted into college?"  
  
"We will both be 18 and than I can legally marry her and she can go away to school with me as my wife."  
  
"I still don't know about this Scott. Why do you want to get tied down so early in your life?"  
  
"Because I'm already committed. Most dumb fools wonder around for years playing the field looking for the perfect girl to marry. I've already found her so why should I keep wasting time. Sorry dad but this is the only way. If you can't meet me half way on your plan than I'll just take Shelby and leave any way."  
  
Martin got a little mad at this. "Don't you blackmail me son."  
  
"Isn't that what you are doing to me?"  
  
"No. I'm just trying to do my fatherly duty and give you the best possible life that I can."  
  
"What do you think I'm trying to do for my child?"  
  
This made Martin stop and think. It never really occurred to him that someday there would be another child involved in all of this. It's easy to not think of it being a human being when it was still in the womb. Martin realized that he would loose his son if he didn't comply.  
  
"Ok Scott I see that you've backed me into a corner here. I'll meet your demands if you can obey my house rules."  
  
"That depends on what they are?"  
  
"No. You will obey regardless of whether or not you approve because technically you are still under age and I'm still the head of this house hold."  
  
"Ok lay it on me."  
  
"This goes for the both of you. First you two are under age and aren't married so you will not share a bedroom. You still will have to obey a curfew and I better not see anything below a C on the report card. I expect Shelby to help out with some of the chores around here and I also expect her to keep up with her grades."  
  
"Anything else oh great one."  
  
Martin didn't care too much for his son's sarcasm. "I can think of more if you want me too?"  
  
"No I think we have enough rules to follow." Scott smiled at the victory that he won. He turned to leave and then turned back around. "Thanks dad." He said as he put his arms around his dad to give him a hug. Martin couldn't help resist embracing his son also. He had closed the gap and was starting a new kind of bond with his son. It felt good even though he knew he had to share that bond with Shelby.  



	4. CHAPTER 4

CHAPTER 4  
  
Scott went upstairs with a grin on his face. He walked into the bedroom and looked at Shelby with a somber look on his face. He lowered his head and said, "You'd better pack your bags because he said that you have to leave."  
  
Shelby was tough and kept her composer. "I knew you were living in a dream world Scott." She walked over and grabbed her suitcase. Scott stopped her and said "Shelby I'm kidding I won." She looked up at him in confusion. "What do you mean you won?"  
  
"I mean he broke down and is catering to my demands. Do you believe it? I actually won the bet."  
  
She reached over and grabbed a pillow off the bed and started pounding him with it. "How could you do that to me. You had me so scared. You can be a real bastard sometimes." She continued pounding until Scott grabbed another pillow and the two proceeded to have a fun filled pillow fight until the pillows both broke open and feathers started flying all over the room. They were laughing and having a good time until they both just fell on the bed with exhaustion.  
  
They both just quietly laid on the bed while they tried to get their breathing back to normal. Scott rolled over and looked at her. He gently pulled a couple of feathers that were caught in her hair. "It's going to work Shelby. I'm going to take care of you like I promised. There are a couple of conditions though."  
  
She rolled her eyes, "I knew it was to good to be true. So what are the conditions?"  
  
"We both have to continue to go to school and get good grades. No sharing a room, which is his way of saying no sex. But of course what he doesn't know won't hurt him. You need to help out with some of the chores around here and we can't go to the same school. Any question?"  
  
"Yeah, so when can we have sex?"  
  
"In the middle of the night and you hear heavy snoring, then it's safe."  
  
She smiled. "Oh goody, It'll be like having Peter in our dorm rooms."  
  
The next week was a busy week with getting everyone settled into the right schools. Scott was given Elaine's old car to drive. Shelby would drive Scott to his School Westfield High and then she would go to the alternative school Mountain View. Since Scott had to stay after for football practice, she would take the car and then pick him up after practice. A lot of times Shelby would get to Westfield High a little early and just sit and watch Scott practice. She couldn't stand the fact that there always seemed to be little groupies hanging around watching the guys like dogs in heat. She would every now and then hear Scott's name mentioned and the girls would giggle and point. Shelby just rolled her eyes and shook her head because it reminded her of the good old days when Juliet was crushing on Scott.   
  
On the ride home Shelby seemed a little quiet. Scott looked over to her and said, "Is everything ok? You look like something is bothering you."  
  
"No I'm fine. I was just thinking of some things."  
  
"Like what kind of things?"  
  
"Scott does anyone at your school know about me or am I a hidden secret?"  
  
"I'm not ashamed of you if that is what you are asking. I haven't gone around and advertised that I have a pregnant girlfriend either. It's just that the subject just has never come up why is there a problem?"  
  
"No I just seem to notice that you have a lot of girls hanging around the football field with their tongues hanging out."  
  
Scott laughed and hoped he didn't set her off. Shelby seemed very moody lately because of the hormonal changes. "Shelby I'm not the only guy out there. The field is covered with guys in uniforms. You have nothing to worry about. I have no reason to look elsewhere because I have you." He reached over and gave her a quick kiss.  
  
This helped pacify her for awhile. "I have a doctors appointment tomorrow do you want to come?"  
  
"Sure what time?"  
  
"1:30 in the afternoon"  
  
"I'll have to cut out 7th period early and I might miss the beginning of football practice."  
  
She got a little sharp with her tone; "It's up to you. You don't have to."  
  
Scott realized that this meant something to her so he decided that he'd better go. "Come by the school and get me. I'll be ready."  
  
This brought a smile to her face and she leaned over and kissed him.  
  
The following day Shelby left her school to go pick up Scott so they could go to the doctor's office. Scott was sitting in his 7th period class when he remembered that he had to go meet Shelby. He got up and told the teacher that he needed to leave for an appointment. The teacher asked him if he had a note to give the office for early dismissal but he said no. The teacher told him that unless a parent came in to check him out than he couldn't be dismissed. Scott sat there in class because his teacher wouldn't let him go. He became more anxious and more anxious as the time ticked on. He knew that Shelby would never forgive him if he didn't show up so he finally got up the courage to get up and bolt out of the room. He could hear his teacher yelling behind him.  
  
He ran out into the parking lot just as Shelby was starting to leave. "Cutting it a little close there aren't we Scott?"  
  
"Shit Shelby just drive before the whole faculty comes running after me. I'll probably get detention tomorrow and I wouldn't be surprised if they call my dad."  
  
Shelby just started laughing, "The big getaway. Look at the bright side. I don't think they'll put you on shuns."  
  
When they were at the doctor's office they took Shelby in and made Scott stay out in the waiting room because he was not her husband. He felt out of place because he sat out there with all these pregnant women. Some had other kids with them but he was the only male out there. It seemed like he was on display because he could feel them burning a whole in him with there stares. He wanted to just get up and run out.  
  
Shelby got in the examining room and told the doctor that she really wanted Scott to be with her. He was the father of the baby and even though they weren't married yet she felt he still had the same rights. The doctor asked if they were going to get married and she told her yes when they turn 18. The Dr. said that she would be right back and left Shelby alone for a bit.  
  
A woman Dr. named Dr. Cartwright came out and asked Scott to come back to her office. Scott slowly got up and followed her back into her office being glad to be out of the room where he was put on display. She sat him down in front of her desk and looked at him. "You know it takes a lot of guts for a boy of your age to stick by a girl that he impregnated. It even takes more courage for him to actually go with that girl to the doctor's office. Most guys your age high tail it the other way when this happens. You must really love her."  
  
"I do. Shelby means the world to me and I could never abandon her now. That's my child too that she is carrying. I want us to be a family. I want to give her the normal kind of family that she never had growing up."  
  
"Well you won me over. I normally don't allow this but you've convinced me that you are the real deal. Shelby says she wants you to coach her through this delivery. Are you up for that?"  
  
"Yeah I want to be in there with her."  
  
"Ok, I'll let you come on in to the examining room and then I'll talk with both of you after."  
  
Scott followed Dr. Cartwright in to the room where Shelby was. "Ok Shelby why don't you get up on the table and let's see what we can hear." Dr. Cartwright noticed how Scott helped Shelby up on the table. Most husbands weren't even that considerate. She pulled up Shelby's shirt a little to expose her stomach which was just starting to barely swell. She put the clear jelly lotion on that they use to help them hear the baby's heart beat. She moved the instrument around and around until she was able to hear the fast beating sound of a little heart. Dr. Cartwright than turned up the volume so the sound was magnified.   
  
Shelby, "Oh my gosh is that it?"  
  
Dr. Cartwright, "Yep that's a nice strong heart beat."  
  
Scott just stood in awe and disbelief. Dr. Cartwright asked, "So what do you think dad?"  
  
Scott, "It's amazing, you don't think it 's real until you actually hear the heart beating. It's so fast. Is that normal?"  
  
"Yes baby's heart beats are a lot faster than grown-ups. So you actually want to help with the delivery?"  
  
"Yeah, I wouldn't want to miss it."  
  
"Ok you both need to take some pre-child birth class's. It will teach you everything you need to know in order to prepare yourselves for the delivery. You still have some time to go but don't wait until that last minute. Ask the receptionist for a schedule they offer at the hospital. I'll see you next month and make sure that you take the prenatal vitamins."  
  
The Dr. left them in the room together so she could go visit another patient.  
Shelby looked over at Scott "It's real isn't it." He came and gave her a big hug "Yeah, I all of a sudden feel something more than I've never felt before."  
  
"Well just try and hang on to that feeling because you probably will loose it once we get back out into the real world again."  
  
"Yeah I'll probably loose it as soon as I get home and my dad yells at me for cutting class. Shit practice. You've got to get me back to football practice. My coach is probably going to make me do 10 extra laps for being late."  
  
Shelby smiled at how fast the special moment was gone. "Welcome back to the real world Scott."  
  
  
  



	5. CHAPTER 5

CHAPTER 5  
  
Shelby dropped Scott off and he ran into the locker room to get changed. When he finally made it out to the football field the coach was standing there with his hands on his hips. "Well Barringer I'm glad that you could honor us with your presence." Scott just let that remark go as he caught up with his team. Practice didn't go to well with him because he hadn't been getting enough sleep lately. Shelby and him were having there own extracurricular activities in the middle of the night. Scott just wasn't performing 100% for the coach.  
  
"Hey Barringer, what's the matter with you. You not getting enough sleep lately?"  
  
Scott jokingly replied "Yeah too much sex lately." The rest of the players on the team burst out laughing.  
  
"Maybe I should make you run 10 extra laps then."  
  
"Relax Coach it wasn't with your daughter." This brought even more of a roar of laughter with the guys.  
  
"You'd better stay the hell away from my daughter. Give me 10 laps now."  
  
Scott took off running as he proceeded to get cat calls and cheers from his teammates. He was exhausted and panting pretty hard when he finished. He walked over to the bench where is teammates were just finishing up practice.  
  
Coach says to Scott, "Did that wear you out enough so you won't have any energy left for sex?"  
  
Scott was breathing hard and trying to catch his breath. "Yeah, I'm going to have to cancel my date tonight. Anybody got a cell phone? By the way Coach what's your home phone number again?" By this time everyone was practically on the ground laughing and the coach wasn't to happy.  
  
He threw the football real hard at Scott almost knocking him over. "Get the hell in the shower Barringer and make it a cold one," he said shaking his head. Everyone left in high spirits and in good moods.  
  
After having his shower Scott waited in the hallway for Shelby to come. The cheerleaders were there practicing some cheers. "Hey Scott, there's a party after the game on Friday night. You should come it'll be fun. What do you do after the games on Friday? No one seems to see you around anywhere."  
  
By that time some of the other football players came out of the locker room. "Oh he's to busy banging the coach's daughter."   
  
Scott, "Gary shut up. I was only giving the coach a hard time like he does us."  
  
Gary, "Cindy's right. No one ever sees you hanging out anywhere. What do you have some secret life that you're not telling us about?"  
  
"Gary stop being an asshole. What I do with my life off of school grounds is nobodies business." He walked out of the school to wait for Shelby outside.  
  
Gary was a big jerk of a guy and didn't care whose feelings he hurt. He started talking to the other guys and girls around him "Maybe he's gay. What do you guys think? I mean tons of girls are always hanging all over him but he doesn't seem to be interested."  
  
Susie one of the cheerleaders said, "yeah, we keep inviting him to parties and stuff but he never comes. Several of the girls have asked him to come to the dances and he always refuses. Does he act weird in the locker room?"  
  
Gary, "Not really. I mean he kind of keeps to himself. A lot of gay guys act shy though because they don't want people finding out. I have a cousin who is gay. I'll see if he could get Scott into a situation where he might confess something."  
  
Susie, "I hope not because Scott is a really nice guy and very cute. It sure would be a waste of a lot of talent and good looks if he were."  
  
Gary decided to advise a plan for his older cousin to come in contact with Scott.   
  
Scott was exhausted when he got home. Shelby seemed to have a little more energy, which Scott couldn't keep up with. "Scott what's the matter? It's like you don't want anything to do with me."  
  
"Shelby I'm really sorry but I'm just really beat right now. I've got tons of homework and the coach made me do 10 extra laps today. I've got to go to my room and start cracking the books. I need to get some more sleep. Can we take a brake for one night ok?"  
  
"Sure Scott whatever. I'll go help your mom make dinner."  
  
Scott started to head towards his room when His father came in from work. "Just a minute Scott. I need to talk to you. Come down here." Scott grudgingly walked over dragging his feet. "I got a call from School today."  
  
Scott cursed under breath because he knew the lecture was coming. "They said that you cut out of your 7th period class early with no excuse. I want to know why?"  
  
"I had an excuse it just wasn't in written form. I told them that I had an appointment."  
  
"What appointment did you have? You had non that I was aware of?"  
  
"I went with Shelby to her Dr.'s appointment."  
  
This set Martin off for some reason. "No. We had a deal. School comes first. You can't just be cutting out because Shelby says so. You look like hell Scott. Are you getting enough sleep?"  
  
"You wanted me to be on the honor roll so I'm staying up late studying. What more do you want dad?"  
  
"I just think that if you spent less time with Shelby than you wouldn't have to stay up so late. You'll serve after school detention tomorrow because of that one stupid move you did and I had better not see you pull another stunt like that again. Is that clear?"   
  
"Fine, can I go do my homework now?"  
  
"Get going."  
  
Scott stomped his feet up the stairs with every step he took. He got out his books and realized that since he cut out early from his chemistry class that he didn't know what was for homework. Gary was in his class so he decided to give him a call. Gary told him that it was working on the one experiment that required partners for. Gary told him to come over so they could work on it together. This was working out great because Gary's parents were out of town and he had the whole house to himself. This was the perfect time to set Scott up. He quickly called his cousin and told him that he had a good -looking jock coming over and he was looking for a sexual experience. Randy asked him if it was his first time but Gary didn't know. Randy loved seducing the young virgin guys that have never experienced their first gay affair.  
  
Once Scott arrived at Gary house he began laying out his books. Gary, "So Scott why did you cut out early from class today?"  
  
"I had an appointment with a close friend." He sat down and opened up his book.  
  
"Boy or girl?"  
  
Scott wasn't really paying attention because he just wanted to hurry up and get the work done so that he could leave. He looked up and realized that Gary was waiting for an answer. "What? Does it matter? Let's hurry up and get this done so I can go home."  
  
"Did you get in trouble?"  
  
"For skipping out? Yes, I have after school detention tomorrow. Can we cut the chit chat and do some work here." By that time Randy came over and was introduced to Scott. Scott failed to see the importance of a visiting cousin because it was just taking longer to get things done. Randy helped them understand a few problems that they were facing and they were almost done when Gary jumped up and said, "Sorry I've got to go to work at the pizza place. Randy why don't you help Scott finish up here and I can get the information before class tomorrow."  
  
Scott thought this is strange. "You never mentioned before that you had to go to work."  
  
"Well that's because I thought that we would be finished before now. Randy has had this subject before so he can help you finish. Bye."  
  
Scott thought fine; I'll just hurry up finish and get home. As he was writing a conclusion for one of the problems, Randy came over and sat next to him. Scott just scooted over a little and continued writing. Scott noticed that Randy seemed to bring his presence a little closer until he was practically breathing down Scott's neck.  
  
"Do you mind? I need some room to write here."  
  
"Do you like playing football?" Randy asked.  
  
Scott looked up thinking that this guy was acting awfully strange. "Yeah it's ok. I like most sports." He continued to write on his paper. The doorbell rang and Randy went to answer the door. It was one of close acquaintances. Randy introduced Bill to Scott. Scott now started thinking that things were definitely getting a bit odd.  
  
"I think I can finish this on my own so I'll be going now."  
  
Randy, "What's the rush. We are just starting to get to know each other."  
  
"I have plenty of friends thanks I should go."  
  
Scott started to get up out of the chair and Randy pushed him back down. "Has anyone ever told you that you have sexy eyes?"  
  
Scott couldn't believe what he had just heard. "Yeah my girlfriend. What's your problem man. I'm not your kind so leave it." He tried to get up but this time Bill came over and held him down.  
  
"Now how do you know you're not our kind? Have you ever had sex with a guy before?"  
  
Scott was beginning to struggle now. "No and I don't plan on it either."  
  
"Scottie you never know how good something can be until you can experience it first hand." Randy sat down on Scott's lap in a straddled position while Bill held him still. Randy held into the both side of Scott's head as he brought his mouth onto Scott's lips.   
  
Scott jerked his head back with all his might. "Get the fuck off me man. You queer get off I'll kill you." Scott brought his feet up and kicked with all his might. The kick sent Randy falling backwards as Scott backhanded Bill in the head. Scott was able to get up and head for the door.   
  
"Go ahead and run Scott but it won't change the fact that everyone at school thinks you're gay," Randy said rubbing his stomach where Scott had kicked him.  
  
All the way home Scott was bothered about what Randy had said. "Everyone in school thinks you're gay." He even started thinking that maybe Gary had set the whole thing up. He couldn't wait until tomorrow so that he could get his hands on him. What had he done to make people think that he was gay? The thought was running and running through his head but he couldn't find an answer.  
  
He got home and went straight to Shelby's room. She was lying on her bed reading a book for English class. What Scott needed more than anything right now was the feel of a female's touch. He walked over to her without saying one word and took her in his arms and held her. He held her for like a whole minute without even talking.  
  
Shelby was confused and realized that something must have happened. She pulled away and brought his face up to meet hers. "Scott what's wrong?"  
  
"What? Does something have to be wrong for me to want to hold you?"  
  
"No of course not. If there were something wrong you would tell me right?"  
  
He looked up into her eyes and brushed her hair back behind her ears. "Yeah, I just wanted you to know that I love you. Sweet dreams." He started to leave when she asked. "Did you get your Chemistry homework done?" He paused and then said, "yeah, as much as I could. Good night." He smiled a fake smile and left your room. Shelby wasn't dumb. She knew that something must have happened but until he was willing to talk about it than there was nothing she could do but keep his spirits up.  
  
The next day at school Scott ran into Gary in the hallway. He zoned in and cornered Gary into a wall. "Hey Scott what's up? Did you finish the chem homework?" Scott grabbed him by the front of his shirt and got right into his face. By this time word had spread about a potential fight that was about to take place. When the word fight is heard , it usually draws in a lot of admiring people. A crowd of students began forming around the area.  
  
"You bastard. You set me up didn't you?"  
  
"What are you talking about Scott?"  
  
"You know damn well what I'm talking about. What was with the whole "Oh this is my cousin the gay fuck and his friend?"   
  
"Listen Scott whatever sexual preferences you have is none of my business."  
  
Scott yelled at the same time throwing a good right hook to his lower jaw. "I'm not gay you asshole." This brought a straight punch from Gary right into Scott's left eye. The fight had begun. They were all over each other pounding away as the students were cheering and taking bets on who was going to win. There was so much commotion that this excitement brought a hoard of faculty members to the rescue. The football coach got through the crowd of students first and pulled Scott off of Gary. Another teacher grabbed Gary and they were both ushered down to the principal's office. They were both taken into two different offices and the coach shoved Scott hard into a chair and dared him to move a muscle. The coach sent someone to go and get an ice pack and some wash cloths from the clinic.  
  
He stood over Scott and just glared. "You want to tell me what the hell that was all about?"  
  
Scott didn't say anything. "Listen Barringer, you had some problems last year and was sent away to another school. Are you starting up the same way again this year?" He still didn't get any response. The coach went over and lifted Scott's head and looked into the only eye that wasn't swollen shut. "Are you on drugs again? If you are than that's it. I'm through with you. I promised your dad that I would give you another shot but I'll be damned if I'm going to put up with this kind of crap from you again."  
  
Scott finally spoke even though it was in a low whisper. "I'm not using any more. I'm clean"  
  
"Well you could have fooled me with this kind of behavior. I'm going to have to call your dad. You know the rules for fighting in school. Expulsion." He went over to pick up the phone and Scott became very scared.  
  
"Please coach don't call my dad. Give me detention or whatever but don't call my dad."  
  
"I'm sorry Scott but you had your chance. I took you back in and put you on the team and look at what's happened within the first week of school. First you skip out of 7th period with no excuse, you come late to football practice and now I find you fighting one of your own teammates in the hallway. The school will not tolerate this kind of behavior. What is going on with you? You are such a talented kid but you are totally out of control. Maybe being expelled for several days will give you time to think about what's important in your life. When you come back than maybe you can stay focused."  
  
Scott lowered his head and quietly said "I won't be back"  
  
"Of course you'll be back. They won't expel you forever."  
  
Scott looked up and said, "If you call my dad than I won't be back because I'll be running away."  
  
The coach looked stunned. "What's going on at home Scott?"  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. CHAPTER 6

CHAPTER 6  
  
Coach Larson took his time and waited patiently for Scott to describe the situation at home. "Come on Scott talk to me. If you refuse than I'll have no choice but to pick up this phone and call your dad. You haven't even explained the fight. Why don't we start there? I want to hear your side of the story and then I'll get Gary's."  
  
Scott was now holding an ice pack on his left swollen eye. He didn't know where to begin and continued to just sit there being deviant. Coach Larson stood up, shook his head and walked over to the phone. "Your dad is going to have to come get you now."  
  
Without thinking Scott just blurted out, "You won't believe me."  
  
The coach stopped and put down the phone. "Why won't I believe you? Are you planning on lying to me?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Go ahead I'm listening. Don't tell me what you think I want to hear but tell me exactly what happened and how you feel."  
  
"I'm not gay."  
  
Coach Larson looked confused. "Ok. Why would I think you were?"  
  
"Not you. Everyone else. Gary asked me to come over to do some homework. While I was there he had his gay cousin and a friend come over. Gary all of a sudden claims he had to go to work and left me alone with them." Scott turned his head as if in shame and looked away.  
  
"What happened when Gary left?"  
  
"It had to have been a set up. Gary set me up."  
  
"Scott you haven't told me what happened."  
  
Scott was getting antsy now. He got up and started pacing the room. The coach looked questionably at him sensing his uneasiness. "It's ok Scott I won't judge you."  
  
He turned with tears in his eyes and looked at his Coach with pity. "They tried to rape me. They grabbed me and had their hands all over me. Shit he was kissing me before I managed to throw him up against the wall. I hit the other guy upside the head and I ran out the door. They said that no body would believe me because the whole school thinks I'm gay anyway." Scott was starting to loose control now and crying harder. "It's starting all over again. First my stepmom sexually abuses me and now this. What did I ever do to deserve this?" Scott backed up against the wall and slowly slid his back down until he was sitting on the floor with his head in his hands.  
  
"Shit Scott your stepmother abused you? Is that why you started taking drugs? Why didn't you ever say anything? Scott look at me." Scott raised his head and looked at the coach with bloodshot eyes. "I never knew. Why didn't you tell someone?"  
  
"I was too ashamed. It was just easier to hide behind the drugs."  
  
The coach helped him up off the floor sat him in a chair and called Gary in the room. "Gary, Scott tells me that you set him up to be attacked by your cousin. Do you know that something happened at your house?"  
  
Gary tried to look all innocent. "Gosh no coach. I just went to work and today Scott is blaming me for something that I didn't do."  
  
Scott added in, "Why did you even have me come over if you knew you had to go to work?"  
  
"Like I told you before, I thought that we would be done."  
  
The coach had a funny look on his face. "Gary where do you work?"  
  
"Gary looked flustered, "What? Oh I work at Pizza Hut."  
  
The coach went over to the desk drawer and pulled out a phone book. Gary all of a sudden became worried. "Coach what are you doing?" "I just want to verify that you work where you say you do and if you were scheduled to work last night."   
  
"Ok I lied."  
  
Both Scott and the Coach Larson together said, "What"  
"I don't work at Pizza Hut. I left so my cousin could be alone with Scott."  
  
Scott was flying out of his chair now and had his hands wrapped around Gary neck. "You bastard. I knew that you set me up." The Coach pulled Scott off of Gary and held him back. "Take it easy Scott we've nailed him." He made Scott sit down so they could discuss the next step of action.  
  
"Ok, both of you need to be punished for fighting. If I call one parent than I have to call the other. So here is what I'm going to do. I won't call either parents but you both will have in school detention for one week. You will come and sit in my office during your lunch break. Gary I can't condone what you did so you're off the football team. I don't care what you tell your parents but if they come crying to me I'll tell them what you did to Scott. Now get out of here and I better not have to come looking for you during lunch."  
  
Scott stood up to leave but the coach stepped in front of him. "I still want to talk to you. You still never told me what is going on at home. Do I need to call C.P.S.?"  
  
Scott shook his head. "No, I already told them my story but they didn't believe me."  
  
"Is it still going on?"  
  
"No Elaine left my dad for the lawyer. She's not there anymore. Actually my real mom is back and my dad and her are trying to work things out."  
  
"How do you feel about that?"  
  
"I'm ok with that. I never wanted them to split in the first place."  
  
"So where's the problem? You said that if I called your dad that you would run away."  
  
"Well my dad has just made it well known that if I screw up here that he would take action.  
  
"Come on Scott. You're being very vague. What kind of action? Is he abusing you?"  
  
Scott hesitated trying to figure out his thoughts. "It's more complicated than that. You see when I was at Horizon; I fell in love with this girl. Well to make a long story short, she became pregnant and is living at my house. She comes from a family that is having financial problems so she doesn't have anywhere to go. My dad made a deal with me that as long as I stay out of trouble and in school than she could stay there but the minute I screw up he'll make Shelby leave. I love this girl and she is having my baby so if my dad throws her out than I'm going with her."  
  
"Well, that definitely covered the gay issue. Ok I'll keep this quiet but you need to promise me something also."  
  
"What?"  
  
"If you ever need anyone to talk to or if someone has upset you, keep your cool and come talk to me. You have a hard time controlling your temper but I have ways to release that anger without getting you into trouble. Do I have a deal?"  
  
Scott held out his hand to shake and nodded his head. "Ok you'll be having lunch in here for the next week so if you need to talk, I'll be here. By the way, what are you going to tell your dad about the black eye?"  
  
"I don't know. Maybe I walked into a door?"  
  
The coach smiled, "You should be more careful and watch where you're going."  
  
  
Shelby was having a hard time concentrating in class. She kept thinking about the way Scott had come in her room last night. Finally it was lunchtime and she found a seat at an empty table. Several other girls that were in some of her classes came by and sat down. They introduced themselves and told her a little bit about themselves. Two of the other girls were in the same predicament as Shelby and another was there because she liked to defile authority. This school was kind of like Horizon but the kids went home every afternoon. The girls seemed normal but with problems that were hard to deal with. The two other pregnant girls loved to talk about how low life and jerks boys were. They both were used and dumped upon their pregnancy. They had no reason to trust another male again and thought the best topic of the day was 10 ways to cut a guy down. Shelby just listened and smiled because some of the stuff that they said was true. Finally one of the girls turned to her and asked, "What's your story Shelby? You seemed in another world during English class today."  
  
"Oh I was just thinking about something weird that my boyfriend did last night."  
  
" Oh good tell us. We can add it to our book we're writing called "Boys-the jerks they can be" Everyone laughed.  
  
"Well actually it was rather sweet. I was lying in bed reading my boring English book and he walks in. Without even saying anything, he just comes over and starts hugging me. He held on for like a minute and then just stops. I asked him if he was ok and he was like, yeah can't I hug you for no reason. Then he tells me that he loves me and walks out."  
  
"Is this the guy that got you pregnant?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Does he know that you are pregnant?"  
  
"Of course. He went with me to the doctors the other day and got to hear the baby's hear beat. It was pretty funny because he skipped out of class early and got in trouble because he didn't have a note."  
  
"You mean to tell us that the guy that got you pregnant didn't leave you standing in the dust when you told him?"  
  
"No he loves me and I love him. I'm living at his house because my own family kind of gave up on me."  
  
"Oh my gosh girl. You've found the perfect man. Does he have a twin brother?" Everyone was laughing and this made Shelby feel special.  
  
"Pray tell girl, give us the complete scoop on this prince charming. I didn't think that they existed anywhere." The other girls piped up and seemed interested in what Shelby had to say. Shelby realized that she was probably giving them hope that there was still some decent guy's left in the world. "So when do we get to meet your prince?"  
  
"Well he is the wide receiver on the Westfield football team. You want to go to the game with me on Friday night? I don't really know anyone and I hate always hanging out with his parents. His mom is real nice but I think that his dad is ashamed of me. He talks as if I'm not there all the time."  
  
One girl named Brittany said, " That sounds like fun. I was going to take my younger sister to the game anyway. She's a sophomore and has the hots for some football player. I can't remember his name I think his last name starts with a B. Stacy and her friends are always on the phone saying Scott this and Scott that. It gets pretty boring because she ties up the phone so much."  
  
Shelby started laughing. "Oh my gosh, it's not Scott Barringer is it?"  
  
Brittany says, "Yeah I think that's the name. Does your boyfriend know him really well?"  
  
"That is my boyfriend."  
  
"Are you kidding me. Haha, I can't wait to tell Stacy that her dream guy has a pregnant girlfriend. I've always wanted to burst her bubble because she thinks that she is perfect compared to me."  
  
"Oh please don't say anything. I don't think that Scott wants people to know about me."  
  
"But why not? I thought you said that he loved you?"  
  
"He does but he has a reputation to up hold. I just want him to be the one to tell people not me. This is his town, his school, and his friends. I'm new here so I just want him to handle it in his own way."  
  
"Ok, I'll keep it quiet for now but it sure is going to be fun gloating when the time comes. Do you want to come over after school so that we can work on biology together? I can show you how obnoxious Stacy is."  
  
"Sure as long as I'm at the High School at 5:30 to pick Scott up from practice."  
  
After school was out, Shelby drove Brittany home so she didn't have to ride the bus. They were sitting at the kitchen table when Stacy and a few of her friends came bouncing in. They had all kinds of art supplies that they were laying all over the table.  
  
The poster board that Stacy put on the table was covering Brittany's books. "Stacy do you mind. We're trying to do homework here."  
  
"Sorry. We have to make locker tags for the football players to put on their lockers for tomorrows game."  
  
Amy one of the other girls said, "I get to do Scott's this time. It's my turn."  
  
Shelby snickered and said, "So what's so special about Scott?"  
  
"He's the captain of the football team and he's the best player. He scores most of the touchdowns."  
  
Stacy adds, "Actually it's because he's the cutest one out there. He's got the sexiest blue eyes and great smile."  
  
The other girl laughed, "Actually one black eye and one blue."  
  
Shelby stopped what she was doing and asked, "What do you mean one black eye and one blue."  
  
"Oh man you should have seen it. Scott and this guy named Gary got into a huge fight today. They were really pounding on each other. Scott ended up with this huge black eye. It took Coach Larson to pull Scott off of Gary. They both were hauled down to the principal's office. I'm not sure what happened after that."  
  
Shelby quickly grabbed her books together. "Oh no, I've got to go. This is bad. Why couldn't he control his temper for once." She ran out the door.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. CHAPTER 7

CHAPTER 7  
  
Shelby raced over to the school and ran to the football field. She hurriedly scanned the players looking for her number 21 guy. She didn't see that number out on the field and started to panic. All kinds of negative thoughts were running through her mind as she figured Scott had been expelled from school. She knew this meant bad news at the Barringer home front. Martin would probably be thrilled that this happened because then it would mean that she had to leave. She hung her head and walked slowly back towards her car. She heard a bunch of laughter coming from the pick-up/drop-off area of the school. She looked over and saw the cheerleading squad hovered around a guy sitting on the stairs. Once she heard the voice she knew immediately who it was. Scott had a very unique voice that could be picked out of any crowd.  
  
"Scott," Shelby called out.  
  
The group of girls all turned as Scott stood up. "Shelby you're early. You're not suppose to be here for another hour."  
  
She came closer and saw the discolored swollen shut black eye. "I heard that you got in a fight today and I came to see if everything was alright. I didn't see you on the practice field so I thought maybe your dad came and got you. What's going on?"  
  
"No I convinced them not to call my dad. I'm just not practicing today because I can't see out of this one eye yet. I should be able to play in the game tomorrow night though. Hopefully I'll be able to open my eye tomorrow. Great now that you're here we can go. Bye ladies," he said to the group of girls that had been hovering around him giving him sympathy for his injury.  
  
Shelby couldn't help but notice that Scott was enjoying all the attention that he was getting from them. She also couldn't help but notice that they all seemed to be checking her over. This really bothered her because it was like they were trying to rate her. Shelby threw her hands on her hip and spoke out. "What? Do I look like I'm from another planet or something? Why don't you take a picture it would last longer." The girls didn't say anything.  
  
Scott laughed and grabbed Shelby's arm pulling her away. "That's funny Shel." He turned to the girls and said, "This is Shelby, she's my ticket out of here. Let's go before a cat fight brakes out." They walked over to the car and got in. Scott was driving and looked over to her and said, "What the hell was that all about?"  
  
"I'm sorry Scott but did you see the way that they were looking at me? It was like, you're not good enough for him."  
  
"Shelby that 's not true. You are just being paranoid. They probably were just jealous because you are so much better looking than they are."  
  
Shelby smiled and sarcasticly said, "Well aren't we trying to kiss up here? You must really have a guilty conscience about something."  
  
"I do not. I just don't want you getting jealous every time another girl talks to me."  
  
"Scott there is a difference between talking and having someone hang all over you."  
  
"They weren't hanging all over me. They were just being sympathetic because of my eye."  
  
"Right and I'm the Queen of England," she turned her head to look out the window.  
  
"Well your highness, how would you like to parade your holiness with me at the homecoming dance next week?"  
  
Shelby turned and laughed. "You want to take me to your homecoming dance?"  
  
"Of course, why not? I want you to be the most beautiful girl there. Come on Shelby. I want to show you off. I have to go anyway because I'm on the homecoming court."  
  
"What? What the hell's a homecoming court?"  
  
"Man Shelby, didn't your old high school do anything? It's a group of students both guys and girls that the school nominates to be honored at the homecoming festivities. They vote who are to be crowned King and Queen of the ball. They get escorted out on the field at halftime and they ride on the float in Saturday mornings homecoming parade."  
  
"Sorry Scott but this sounds so cheesy to me. I know that it means something to you and I'd be honored to be your date but doesn't like the King and Queen have to be together or something?"  
  
"Well that's where a little problem comes in. There are 5 guys and 5 girls to be on the court. They do have to pair up but they don't have to go to the dance together. Laura asked me to be her escort and I told her that I could but I couldn't take her to the dance because I already had a date. I just need to be her escort for the activities. If we happen to win the King and Queen than I'm required to dance one slow dance with her and that's all. Do you think you could handle that?"  
  
"Sure why not. By the time the prom comes around I'll be to busy changing diapers and feeding a baby. This might be my one and only formal high school dance with you."  
  
"Oh no, you aren't going to get out that easy. The baby is due in April and the prom isn't until June. I'm sure that we can find plenty of babysitters. Besides by then I hope to present you as my wife and not girlfriend."  
  
Shelby turned to him with tears in her eyes. "This is all really happening isn't it? Look at us. We are both going to be parents and married by the time we graduate from high school. Do you realize that it is less than a year away? Do you ever question if we are doing the right thing?"  
  
"No you don't question it or doubt it. You just make it happen and it will. I've never doubted our relationship. We are too much alike and we've been through more trials than most people see in a lifetime. I couldn't imagine myself with anyone else. We've better get home. I need to come up with a good story to give my dad about this black eye."  
  
Shelby was so touched by the words he had just spoken. But he sure could change the subject fast. She leaned over and kissed him. "Why don't we tell your dad that I socked you because you were being to fresh with me."  
  
"Right Shel, he'll just say that you should have hit me a long time ago."  
  
They arrived at home for Scott's mom, Susan, to fuss over him about his eye. He told her that he was standing behind a door picking up a pencil he had dropped and someone came plowing through the door and the doorknob hit him in the eye. Of course she bought the story because she had no reason not to believe it. Scott and Shelby went upstairs work on homework until dinner- time. An hour later Susan called them both down for dinner. She had already told Martin about the eye.  
  
"Let me see your eye Scott." He walked over and let his dad examine it. "I hope it didn't do any damage to the eye itself. I guess we won't know until the swelling goes down. You need to be a little more careful."  
  
"Right," was all Scott had to say about it. He turned towards Shelby and raised his eyebrows, grinned and gave a thumbs up gesture. He sat down and the Barringer's began to have a nice family dinner together. They talked about how their day went and Shelby mentioned how Scott was nominated to be on the homecoming court.  
  
Scott added, "Yeah mom I want to take Shelby to the homecoming dance and she needs a dress. I want her to stand out among everyone as the most gorgeous girl."  
  
Shelby looked surprised and just said, "Scott"  
  
"Can I take out some money from my savings account so . . ."  
  
He never got to finish because his father rudely interrupted him" Absolutely not."  
  
"Why not," Scott whined.  
  
"Because that is your college found and you are not touching it until then." Martin was looking at Scott a little weird and said, "You want to tell me again in your own words what happened to your eye at school today?"  
  
"What? I was hit by a doorknob. Didn't mom tell you that?"  
  
Martin had a disgust look on his face. "Than explain the bruises on your knuckles. You were in a fight weren't you?"  
  
Scott didn't say anything. Susan looked over with concern, "Scott, were you in a fight today?"  
  
Scott looked over at Shelby for support, which he knew that she couldn't give him. Martin got up from the table, "You just love to lie to me don't you? Come here." Martin exited the room and Scott followed dragging his feet. Any kind of serious talking at the Barringer house seemed to always take place in Martins den.  
  
He motioned for Scott to sit down. "Why must you keep on testing me? Did you not think that I would eventually find out the truth? Why can't you stay out of trouble?"  
  
Scott who had his head down before, raised it up and looked at his dad. "The school is not going to call home."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because we worked it out already. Everything is fine. I just didn't want you worrying about something that was already taken care of."  
  
"No that's not the reason. You just didn't want me to find out because we had a deal for you to stay out of trouble and you didn't keep your end of the deal. Am I right?"  
  
Scott didn't have any worth while comment to that remark. He just looked away.  
  
"What are we going to do about your temper Scott? What did the other guy look like. I'm I going to be getting a law suit from someone's parent's?"  
  
"No."  
  
"You're grounded. You are not going to homecoming."  
  
Scott set up quickly and objected. "But I have to. I'm on the homecoming court."  
  
"You tell the school tomorrow that you decline and they can just pick someone else."  
  
"But that's not fair."  
  
"And how fair do you want me to be when you have already broken our deal? Have you been fair to me?"  
  
Scott knew that he wasn't going to win this battle. "No, I'm sorry."  
  
"Not as sorry as I am. I really had faith in you that you could show me that you could be a responsible person. It looks like you are going to have to work a little harder."  
  
Scott just shook his head. He left the room with tears in his eyes and went straight up to his bedroom. He flopped down on his bed and cried. He wanted so much for this to be a special day for Shelby. Why is it that whenever someone abuses him, than he must be the one to suffer. A few minutes later he heard a knock on the door. He really didn't want any company but he heard the door open anyway.  
  
Susan came over and sat down on the side of his bed. He was on his stomach with his face burried into his pillow. She stroked the back of his head to try and give some comfort. She softly spoke, "Scott you want to talk?"  
  
"No" came a muffled sound from under the pillow. She could tell that he had been crying because of the way his body heaved. "Come on Scott, turn over here and lets talk.  
  
After a few minutes Scott was able to pull himself together and turn over. His one eye was red and puffy from crying and the other eye was just turning colors.  
  
"Why does he hate her so bad?"  
  
Susan was a bit confused. "Who hates who sweetie?"  
  
"Dad hates Shelby. The only reason why he is grounding me is because he doesn't want me to be seen in public with her."  
  
"That's not true Scott."  
  
"Yes it is. He never talks to her and he never even looks at her. He is so ashamed that it is killing him. He can't control my life forever. You know he didn't even ask me."  
  
"Ask you what?"  
  
"He didn't even ask me why I got in a fight. He just always assumes that it was my fault."  
  
"Tell me Scott. What did the other guy do to you?'  
  
"You see mom. That's the difference between you and dad. You asked what did the other guy do to me and dad asks what did I do to the other guy."  
  
"You know Scott, your dad loves you very much. You are his only son and yes he is afraid of losing you. He's just not ready to give that relationship up to someone else. You need to let him know that you still need him. When was the last time that you and your father spent time together just the two of you? You guys used to go out all the time before. Why don't you spend some time with him and let him know that he hasn't lost you ok?"  
  
"ok"  
  
" I think that if he can realize that you still need him than maybe he'll learn to accept Shelby more. Think about It." she got up and left his room to give him some time to dwell on what she had said.  
  
After awhile Scott went down stairs and saw his father sitting on the coach reading the newspaper.  
  
"Dad?"  
  
Martin looked up from reading, "Yes son?"  
  
"I was wondering when you said that I was grounded if that just meant just for the dance or for home too?"  
  
"What do you want Scott?"  
  
"Well I was wondering if you weren't busy that maybe we could go play some tennis at the country club because it's been a long time since I've played and I wanted to see if I still have my form."  
  
Martin looked a little shocked at the invitation but accepted it with open arms. "Sure I'd love to go play some tennis with you. Maybe I can still whip your butt."  
  
"Dad you've never whipped my butt. I've always whipped yours."  
  
"I feel lucky today."  
  
Scott turned and looked at his mother. She gave him the approving nod.  
  
At the courts Scott and his father played some really good matches. They had a great time together because a lot of stuff was in the past right now. Neither one of them worried about what was really going on in there lives and they enjoyed letting go and braking free from the problems even just for a little while. A neighbor came up to chat with them.  
  
"Hey Martin, hey Scott. It's been a long time since I've seen the both of you out here. So Martin what do you think of Scott getting Gary Wilson kicked off the football team?"  
  
Martin looked confused "What?"  
  
"Man if Scott were my son I would have personally gone over to Gary's house and kicked the shit out of that kid myself. Nobody sets my kid up for a gang rape by a bunch of fags and gets away with it."  
  
Martins mouth just dropped open and he looked over at Scott. The other guy sensed that something was wrong. "What you didn't hear about it? Scott didn't you tell your dad?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Well why the hell not?"  
  
Scott just looked the other way and said," Because he never asked."  
  
Martin grabbed Scott's arm and excused themselves from the other man's presence. They got in the car and Martin started interrogating Scott regarding the situation at school. Once Martin heard the whole story he became compassionate to Scott's feelings. They got home and Scott ran in the house with a bounce in his step. Susan and Shelby were watching T.V. Susan looked up and said, "So how'd it go?" Scott handed her a credit Card. "So what's this?"  
  
"It's a credit card mom. Dad says that you can go buy Shelby a homecoming dress." She smiled and gave him a big bear hug.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	8. CHAPTER 8

CHAPTER 8  
  
Scott's mom was delighted that Scott made some progress with his father. She looked over at Shelby and asked, "So do you want to go shopping?"   
  
"I'm actually not the shopping type but this sounds like fun." She looked over at Scott, "Any requests?"  
  
Susan, "Don't ask him. Guys don't know about things like this."  
  
Scott, "But mom"  
  
"Don't worry Scott, we know what we're doing. Shelby will be the best dressed girl at homecoming."  
  
Scott smiled and gave his mom a hug. "Thanks mom, that's all I want."  
  
Martin walked into the house but didn't seem to be in as good of mood as Scott. Susan looked at him and wondered why he looked so glum. She went over and pulled him into the den so she could talk privately with him.   
  
"Martin what's wrong? Scott gave me the impression that you two had a great time together."  
  
"We did it's just . . . I don't know about him. Why does he keep things to himself all the time? He never told me about Elaine and now something traumatic happens to him last night and he doesn't tell anyone." He looks over at Susan. "Did he tell you? I don't even know if he told Shelby. Why must he keep things bottled up inside of him all the time."  
  
"I'm not sure what you're talking about. He hasn't told me anything traumatic. What happened and how did you find out?"  
  
"Well I found out from our neighbor Dan Wilkes who we ran into at the club. It appears that Scott was almost rapped by some gay men last night."  
  
Susan threw her hand over her mouth, "OMG how awful. If Shelby knows than she never told me. Maybe I can see if she'll talk later on tonight while we're out alone shopping. Is he going to be ok or should we press charges."  
  
"He said that he won't go through that kind of interrogation again because he always comes out the guilty party. He doesn't trust the court system to help him and he doesn't want to be dragged through the dirt again. Do you blame him?"  
  
"No I don't blame him but do you think that he might need some kind of psychological help though?"  
  
"Let's just see how he acts for awhile. Maybe this whole homecoming will help him take his mind off of it. That's the only reason why I changed my mind about letting him go. I told him that if he wanted me to trust him than he needed to start opening up to me and stop shielding me out."  
  
"Well Shelby and I are going shopping so you two men can hang out and do something. I'll see ya later."  
  
Once the females left, it was just the men at home. Scott was finished with his homework and seemed bored without Shelby there. Martin didn't know what to do to keep Scott from mopping around the house. He asked Scott about going to the movies and he said no. He asked Scott about watching a game on T.V. but he still said no. Martin didn't know what to do to get his son's attention. Then the thought occurred to him. Ask him about the one thing that means the most to him.  
  
"How are you and Shelby doing?"  
  
Scott snapped his head around and looked at his father with disbelieve. He never asked about Shelby before. "We're doing fine. Does that make you mad?"  
  
"No, why would you say that?"  
  
"Because you never talk to her. You never look at her and you pretend that she's not even here most of the time. How do you think that makes her feel? Did you know that she was abused by your stepfather just like I was? Why do you think we understand each other so much? When you hurt her feelings than you are also hurting mine."  
  
"I'm sorry son. I never looked at it that way. I just couldn't stand the fact that I was loosing you."  
  
"That's what mom said. The only way that you could loose me is to not accept Shelby as part of this family."  
  
"Ok I'll make a deal with you."  
  
"Dad you're beginning to sound like a game show host. Always "Let's make a Deal."  
  
Martin gave him one of those looks that said, don't be sarcastic. "If you would just open up to me and tell me things that are going on in your life than maybe I wouldn't feel so sheltered from your life."  
  
"Dad you can't expect me to tell you everything. Than I wouldn't have any privacy."  
  
"I'm talking about the major or traumatic things. Not every little detail. You could have come to me last night about what happened over at Gary's house but you chose to hide that pain all by yourself until you exploded in school. Why?"  
  
Scott was beginning to get uncomfortable with this conversation but at least they were talking. "I just didn't think that you would believe me."  
  
"Why wouldn't you think that I would believe you if you were telling the truth?"  
  
"Because you didn't believe me the first time and I was telling the truth than."  
  
Martin could hear the hurt in his son's voice and he started to realize the pain that he must have put Scott through. "I'm sorry Scott. It was just so hard to hear. I think that I didn't want it to be true so I pretended that it wasn't. It was much easier to deal with. I'm sorry. What is it going to take for you to trust me again?"  
  
Scott thought real hard and decided to give it a shot. "It would take your permission for me to marry Shelby." Martin didn't know what to say. He just ran his hand through his hair in a nervous gesture. Scott than continued on. "We are going to do it when we both turn 18 so what's the difference if it's 6 months earlier. I really want the baby to be born with the right start. Why won't you give your written consent?"  
  
When Martin didn't say anything Scott decided to press on. "I want to have my name on the birth certificate and I want it to have the Barringer last name. Unless we are married they won't do that. I don't want Shelby walking around as someone's pregnant mistake. She deserves better than that."  
  
"Well how soon are we talking about?"  
  
Scott was in shock. "You mean you are actually going to consider it?"  
  
"I guess the inevitable is going to happen anyway. I guess it wouldn't be so bad if the date was moved up. At least it makes the sneaking into her bedroom in the middle of the night ligament. " Scott just raised his eyebrows with an innocent look. "What you didn't think I knew about that?"  
  
"Yeah, whatever. Well Shelby is 3 months along so I figure that if she wants to fit in a wedding dress that we should do it within the next month before she starts showing."  
  
"Listen, you get together with your mother and plan whatever and I'll sign the papers. You also need to get Shelby's mother to sign. Don't forget the license and the blood test need to be done. All that will take several weeks so you should get working on it if you want this to take place anytime soon."  
  
  
"Well how long are we talking about? What's the soonest that you think?"  
  
"I'd say that you are going to need at least three weeks."  
  
Scott became all excited. "Great, I need to go make a phone call." Scott ran out of the room and up to his room to call Horizon. He figured the best place for a wedding would be in the great outdoors where Shelby and him met. I'd have to ask Peter if they would go for it.  
  
When he got on the phone with Peter and asked him about the wedding taking place at Horizon, Peter was more than willing to help out. He asked Peter if he could walk Shelby down the aisle to give her away because he knew that Shelby wouldn't want her father to have that honor. He asked to have Auggie as his best man and Ezra and David as ushers. He'd let Shelby make the call regarding the maid of honor and the bridesmaids. At least he had the date and the location set. Peter said he would help out by booking the Agnes town preacher to perform the ceremony. Peter couldn't wait to tell everyone at Horizon that there was going to be a wedding there and they all had three weeks to start making decorations and getting the place ready.  
  
Scott was wearing a whole in the floor pacing back and forth waiting for Shelby to come home. His father actually enjoyed the irritation that he was causing. "Scott would you just relax. You're not getting married today."  
  
"I know, I know. I just can't wait for Shelby to come back so I can tell her the good news."  
  
"What if she says no?"  
  
"She won't. We've been talking about this for some time. All we needed was the date and time. I've got that covered now." He heard the car pull up in the driveway and ran to the door. He hesitated to open it. Martin looked over at him and asked, "Well what are you waiting for?"  
  
Scott turned around with a worried look on his face. "What if she does say no?"  
  
"Scott you're making my hair turn gray. Get out of here and go talk to her." Martin just shook his head at the indecisiveness of his son. What it must be like to be young and in love again. It brought back a lot of memories for him.  
  
Scott ran out to meet Shelby. "Scott go away."  
  
Scott stopped dead in his tracks. He became paranoid. "What did I do?"  
  
She went around to the back of the car and into the trunk. "Relax, I just don't want you to see the dress until the day I have it on so go back in the house until I can get it inside."  
  
"Ok but you better hurry because I have some major news for you."  
  
Shelby stopped and put the bags back in the trunk. Both Susan and Shelby stopped and gave Scott their undivided attention. Susan spoke first, "What 's wrong Scott?" They both were expecting something bad.  
  
"I got Dad to consent. The wedding date is set for Saturday October 21. It's going to be held at Mt. Horizon and Peter is going to give Shelby away." Shelby's mouth just dropped opened and she became paralyzed.  
  
Scott couldn't tell by Shelby's reaction whether she was upset or not. He nervously said, "Shelby, you ok? You do want to still marry me right?"  
  
Shelby just threw her hand over her mouth and tears rolled down her cheeks. Scott thought "Great I upset you." She slowly shook her head and screamed "OMG." She than ran and threw her arms around his neck. He picked her up off her feet and spun her around and around as she squealed. He finally set her down and brushed the hair out of her face. "I take it that you approve?"  
  
"How did you do all this? We were only gone for two hours."  
  
"Well you're going to have to go back out and buy a wedding dress now but not tonight."  
  
Susan came over and hugged them both. She knew that a lot of planning was going to have to take place. They needed a color scheme, the guest list, the invitations made, brides maid dresses ordered, tuxedos, flowers, rings etc. etc.  
Shelby had one of the hardest decisions to make and that was who would be her maid of honor. Daisy was considered her best friend but she knew that it would mean more to Juliet. Juliet seemed to live for a moment like this. She decided to call Horizon and talk to Daisy on the phone. She told her what her dilemma was and Daisy made it very easy for her. She told Shelby that since Auggie was the best man than it would only be fitting for Juliet to be the maid of honor. Shelby really missed Daisy and how she seemed to understand things so easily. She was glad that Daisy made her decision so much easier for her. The next three weeks were going to be the busiest three weeks of the Barringer's life. They still had homecoming to get through also.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	9. CHAPTER 9

CHAPTER 9  
  
The next several weeks became hectic at the Barringer household. Once all the necessary paper work was done and they received the marriage license from the courthouse, than Scott and Shelby relaxed a little. They still had the whole ordeal of homecoming to go through before they could focus strictly on the wedding. Friday they day of the big homecoming celebration began. Scott had to bring a suit to school so that he could escort Laura down the auditorium aisle towards the stage where the homecoming court would be introduced in front of the whole school.  
  
The school liked the homecoming festivities because that meant the assembly would take up half the day of classes. Scott, Laura and the other four couples were lined up in the hall waiting to be announced individually. As their names were called each couple would walk their partners down the aisle while the announcer read off some interesting facts regarding each student. The announcement was made for Scott and Laura to proceed down the aisle. Laura put her arm through Scott's arm as she envisioned her dreams coming true. Laura had it set that no matter what, Scott would fall for her and they were going to become a couple. Laura smiled as she and Scott walked together thinking what a perfect couple they made. It was almost a shoe in that they would be crowned King and Queen of Homecoming. She couldn't help but notice everyone else's stares and whisperings about what a cute couple they made.   
  
After the assembly Laura continued to hang all over Scott. "Scott are you sure you don't want to take me to the dance tomorrow night? We'd make a great couple?" She asked pleading seductively.   
  
"Sorry Laura, I told you that I already had a date."  
  
"But Scott everyone is expecting us to be together. You know we're going to win this thing, I can feel it. I'd make it worth your while." She batted her eyes at him.   
  
"What's that suppose to mean?"  
  
"Come on Scott anything is fair game right now. I've got my parents conversion van outside with pull down shades in the windows. You want to meet me out there at lunch time?" She held on to his arm and stroked it trying to put the moves on him.  
  
"Laura, look I'm flattered that you're interested because you are a popular and pretty girl but I've got a girlfriend that means the world to me and I'm not about to screw that up. Look I'll see you at halftime tonight at the game." He walked off to go change back into his school clothes.  
  
No one has ever turned her down and Laura was determined that Scott was 't going to be the first. She had a trick up her sleeve and it was time to put her plan in action. She went out to her van where she kept a pill that she had purchased on line through a porn site. This sex pill was guaranteed to stimulate the hormones in the mind that would give the person the craving and desire for immediate sexual stimulation. Once she slipped this drug into Scott's drink than he would be begging for her touches.  
  
Laura could hardly wait until lunchtime because the more she thought about it the more anxious she became. Scott was in line with a group of guys waiting to get some food. He saw Laura come bouncing over and rolled his eyes. "Hey Scott can I cut in?"  
  
The other people in line were backing up the make room for her. One of the guys said, "You two make the perfect couple. You're bond to win. So when did you two hook up?"  
  
Scott was about too abject when Laura took over the conversation. "We just started. Scott has to take some other girl that he promised first to the dance but then after that who knows."  
  
"The other girl is named Shelby and there won't be an after that." Scott said getting a little annoyed at her. She just put her arm through his, smiled and said, "We'll see." She continued to cuddle with him as they went through the lunch line. She loved the attention that she was getting from surrounding people thinking how lucky she was to have this handsome talented guy by her side.  
  
During lunch Laura waited for the right moment to put the pill in Scott's milk. Everyone at the table was looking at something across the room when she did it and she quickly shook the carton to help dissolve the pill. Scott had finished his lunch and was about to take his tray to the trash can when Laura quickly said, Scott you didn't finish your milk. Growing boys like you need the calcium."  
  
Scott looked over at her and said, "You're starting to sound like my mother." He grabbed the carton and downed the milk with one whole gulp. "There are you happy now?"  
  
Laura smiled and said, "Yeah, I just didn't want to see you waste it. You want to go for a walk?"  
  
"No I need to catch up on some reading for English."  
  
"I'm reading the same book. Let's go outside because it's a beautiful day and we could read together."  
  
Scott didn't see the harm in that so they went outside in the shade under a nice tree. Laura began reading the story out loud as Scott rested and listened. She noticed that Scott seemed to be getting a little antsy and was no longer paying attention. "What's the matter Scott?"  
  
He ran his hand through his hair in a nervous gesture. "I don't know, I just feel a little weird right now."  
  
"Weird as in how?"  
  
"I don't know just keep reading." He lay down on his back looking up at the sky. Laura continued to read. Scott's mind was really drifting to inappropriate things right now and he couldn't stay focused. The story she was reading wasn't helping much because it was a love story from the 1800 time period. Laura reached over and began to stroke Scott's hair as she read. She was surprised that he didn't pull away. She than brought her hand down to his face and continued down resting her hand on his thin but muscular chest. Scott brought his hand up and laid it down on the top of hers. She looked down at him and he was looking at her. "What?"  
  
"I don't know. You read really well. You bring out a lot of emotions when you read."  
  
She put the book down and brought herself closer to him. "Yeah, what find of emotions?"  
  
Scott didn't say anything but just smiled.  
  
"Sensual emotions?"  
  
"Maybe"  
  
She reached over and brought her lips to his in a soft sweet kiss. The hormones in Scott's body were on fire now and he couldn't help but want more. He reached up and brought her down to him for a longer and more intense kiss. Laura realized that there were other students outside so she knew she couldn't get very far where they were. She pulled away and stood up. Scott looked up at her not knowing why she pulled away. She reached down to him and took his hand, pulled him up and led him to where her van was parked. She opened the door and they both went inside. She quickly closed the blinds making it a little darker in there. Several of the other students that were outside witnessed this little ordeal. The next thing you knew was the word was getting around school that Scott and Laura were making out in her van during lunch.   
  
Laura went to the back of the van and pulled out the seat to turn it into a small bed. She reached over and took Scott by the hand and led him to the back of the van. He sat down not knowing what to expect but knowing that he needed something. She reached down and pulled her cheerleading sweater over the top of her head. She than pushed Scott backwards until he was lying flat on his back with her on top of him. They began to kiss with passion as her hands started roaming all over him. She cupped his crotch happy to know that he was ready for her. The whole time this was going on, Scott kept having visions of Shelby flash through his mind. He'd try and shake it off but they kept coming back. He couldn't do this. He loved Shelby and she was going to be his wife in two weeks. The desire was so strong that he couldn't figure out why he had no control over it.   
  
Scott started shaking his head back and forth, "No this can't be happening."  
  
"Relax, you know you want to," Laura said as she began to gently stroke him through his pants. "No, I can't. Shelby, " he called out. "I need Shelby." Laura beginning to get a little irritated wishing he would shut up about this Shelby person.  
  
"Come on Scott, I'm here right now and she's not. I'm sure I can please you so much better anyway. You can have it anyway you like. Just tell me what you want. You can't fight off the drug forever."  
  
"What drug?" Laura just realized that she might have just said the wrong time. "I mean the drug of love. I consider the craving for sex to be like a drug because once you get the craving then your body wants more. Tell you what you want." She reached down and unzipped his pants and put her hands on his bare flesh.   
  
Scott wanted relief so bad but not with her. It took everything out of him to push her aside and stand up. He zipped his pants back up and walked to the door. "He turned to her and said, "Sorry Laura, you can have anyone around here that you want but I won't betray my girlfriend." And he walked out the door and headed for his car.  
  
He drove his mother's car today because he had his suit and other stuff he needed to carry. His mind was still reeling with passion. He drove straight to Shelby's school and desperately tried to locate her. One of Shelby's friends recognized him in the hallway and told him that she would go find her. Scott paced back and forth waiting for Shelby to arrive.  
  
Once Shelby was told that her boyfriend was waiting in the lobby for her she left the classroom that she was in. He couldn't imagine what Scott would be doing here. He'd never come to her school before so she thought it must be something important or bad. The thought that crossed her mind was that he was going to call off the wedding. She figured that she knew better than to get her hopes up. She never had any dreams come true before except when she first met Scott. She came upon him standing in the lobby and was almost to scared to approach him. She stood back and said, "Scott what are you doing here?"  
  
"Do you have anything important the rest of the day?"  
  
"Not really why? Scott what's going on."  
  
"I need you Shelby."  
  
Shelby was getting a bit confused. "You need me. What do you mean you need me?"  
  
He went over and starting hugging her. "I can't stop thinking about you. I want to be near you, I want to touch you, I want to . . ."  
  
"OK Scott I know what you mean." She wasn't stupid. She could feel his hardness pressing up against her when he hugged her. Shelby decided to tease him a little. "Are we having a hard time getting control of our ragging hormones right now?"  
  
"That's not funny. Just take care of it for me."  
  
"So what brought all this on? You watching sex education films at school or did someone bring a porn magazine into the locker room?"  
  
Scott was getting frustrated. "That's not funny. I'll tell you later. Are you going to help me with my problem or not? I really don't want to go solo here."  
  
Shelby just started laughing. "I can see it now. Shelby, why were you not in class yesterday? Well teacher, I had to go help my boyfriend overcome his sexual frustration problem."  
  
"You aren't going to be nice about this are you?"  
  
She grabbed him by the shirt collar and pulled him outside. "Let's go jocko. Just remember this favor when the baby screams in the middle of the light to have it's diaper changed."  
  
"Ouch, you better make it really good for that kind of a favor."  
  
" Stop complaining. I'm not the one with a hard on here." They headed home for a little recreational time together.  
  
Back at school Laura was getting bombarded with questions from the rumors that were spreading throughout the school about her and Scott. This was just perfect for her. Her girlfriends asked about the experience. Laura tried to explain without lying too much. She just wouldn't tell them what they didn't do. "Well he's a great kisser. When he used his tongue it was like my whole body was on fire. He's hung really well too." The group of girls started giggling and telling Laura that she was the luckiest girl in the school.  
  
That night at the homecoming game the atmosphere was electrifying. Shelby was there with her own set of friends but she couldn't but over hear the topic of conversation between most students there. In several conversation Shelby heard  
Scott's named mentioned along with Laura's. The one conversation that really made her ears perk up was the one about Scott and Laura making out in her van at lunchtime. This brought rage to Shelby. It took so much self-control to keep her feelings hidden inside. Did Scott lie to her? Did something really happen? Why was everyone saying that Scott and Laura make a cute couple? She couldn't wait to get her hands on him to make him explain what she had been hearing. She did her best to block it out but her friends knew better.   
  
They pulled Shelby away from the crowd and walked over to the fence in front of the football field. They reassured her that it was probably a rumor and that it wasn't true. This was not enough to keep Shelby's blood from boiling. The football team came walking through the gate to get on the field. Scott came through and saw Shelby standing against the fence with a "If looks could kill" look on her face. He stopped walking and the player behind him ran into him. The other guy pushed Scott aside so that he could proceed forward. Scott looked hard at Shelby and moved his mouth to say what's wrong? The next thing you heard the coach say, "Barringer get your ass moving now." As Scott started to proceed on walking backwards he moved his mouth again to say I love you. Even that didn't bring a smile to her face.  
  
The football team was sitting on the beach as the coach was going over some last minute details before the game. He looked over and saw that Scott seemed to be zoning out. He went over and grabbed the facemask of his helmet and jerked him up off the bench. "Barringer are you paying attention," he yelled. Scott yelled back, "Yes coach."  
  
"You seem to be daydreaming. Whatever it is that is on your mind you better leave back in the locker room. I want you focused on this game right here and now. I shouldn't have to tell you what an important game this is. There are scouts out here tonight and if I were you I'd be thinking about playing the best game of your life. Now pay attention." With that said he pushed Scott back down on the bench with the rest of the team. It was hard to stay focused when he had no idea what was bothering Shelby. He looked over his shoulder every now and than to see if Shelby was still standing by the fence. At least she hasn't left yet so that gave him hope.  
  
The game was going really well and Scott had caught four completed passes resulting in a touchdown. It was almost halftime and Westfield was going for a final attempt to get one more touchdown before halftime. The opposing team was guarding Scott pretty tight because they knew that he was the lethal weapon on the team. They wanted to make sure that he didn't get enough running room to catch the long passes down field. In the final play Scott did a quick dodge move that threw off one defender and he had a brake away running down field. Another defender saw him sprinting down field to receive a pass and he came running up behind Scott like an out of control freight train. Scott had to turn to catch the throw and jump up because it was too high. In mid air Scott jumped up and the defender came plowing through which caused Scott to do a complete flip in the air. The defender fell forward as Scott was flipped backwards over his head. Scott landed on one knee and pushed forward with the momentum that carried him and continued down field for the touchdown. The stadium went wild. It was the best play that anyone has ever seen.   
  
Shelby was screaming for Scott to keep running and she heard Laura yelling, "Go Scott that's my guy." Shelby head snapped around and threw clenched teeth said, "So that's the bitch Laura." Shelby's friend grabbed her and tried to calm her down. "Relax Shelby. You didn't want to start something here. Not tonight."  
  
"Fine but wait until I can get my hands on her."  
  
The stadium was still going crazy over the last play. The opposing team was arguing with the Referee that the player went down when he caught the ball and it shouldn't be a touchdown. The referee gave the opposing coach a caution and told him that the player only had one knee hit the ground and not two so officially he wasn't down all the way. There was no way the referee was going to take that touchdown away from that kid. That was the most spectacular catch and run that he had ever seen. The scouts in the stands were quite impressed with Scott's flexibility and the way he can continue on after being hit so hard. Scott's team went into halftime up two touchdowns.  
  
During halftime they had the class floats parade around the track and the homecoming court were presented on one of the floats. Scott was again arm and arm with Laura. Laura was all over Scott telling him that he had an amazing catch. Scott tried to ignore her for the most part until the presentation was over. After it was over Scott and two other football players went to the locker room to catch up with the team. While in the locker room everyone patted Scott on the back and congratulated him on a fine play. After the coach was finished talking, he let the players talk until it was time to go back onto the field.  
  
"So Scott how was it?" Patrick another player asked.  
  
"How was what?" Scott answered confused.  
  
"Laura. The whole school is talking about it. You and Laura making out in her van at lunch time."  
  
Scott was hot now. "Who told you that? It's a lie. Nothing happened between us at lunch time."  
  
"Scott you guys had eyewitnesses. They said that you were kissing under the tree and than proceeded to her van."  
  
"Don't believe everything you hear. Nothing happened in her van. We were just talking."  
  
"Not according to Laura. She said your French kissing set her on fire and she could practically describe your dick."  
  
Scott picked up his helmet and threw it across the room. "That bitch. She's nothing but a little skank who doesn't know how to keep her mouth shut."  
  
The coach walked in and said, "Alright guys lets go win us a football game. Barringer why is your helmet on the other side of the room?" Scott went over to pick it up fuming. Scott now began to think he knew what Shelby's problem was. Ten to one she had heard the rumor also.  
  
As the team went back onto the field, the cheerleaders were lined up forming a tunnel for the boys to run through. Scott was the last one to go through the tunnel and as he came upon Laura he stopped and turned to her. He pointed his finger right at her and said, "You are a bitch." Laura stopped cheering with a shocked look on her face and said, "What I do?" Scott said, "Don't talk to me" as he proceeded over to the bench with the rest of his team.  
  
Susan and Martin saw Shelby hanging out by the fence with her friends and went over to talk to her. They were excitedly talking about the great touch down that Scott had made and Shelby forced a smile. Susan knew that something wasn't right. She had none Shelby for 3 months now and she could tell when she was trying to put up a front. "Martin go sit down and I'll be over in a minute. I want to talk with Shelby for awhile." Martin left them alone and so did Shelby's friends. They decided to go to the concession stand.  
  
Susan took her arm into Shelby's arm and said, "Ok Shelby what's wrong?"  
  
"What makes you think something's wrong?"  
  
Susan gave her the look of give me a break. Shelby realized that she wasn't going to get away from it so she might as well confess.  
  
"I'm scared about this marriage thing."  
  
"Why Shelby what happened. You were so excited about it last week."  
  
"I'm just getting the real picture here. I mean look at me. Scott is used to a high social life and I just don't fit in. What's going to keep him from fooling around on me when he could have better?"  
  
"Love. He loves you and it doesn't matter what kind of lifestyle you were raised in. Haven't you ever heard the saying opposites attract? Martin was from the high social lifestyle and I wasn't. Scott loves you and he doesn't need to look else where."  
  
"He already has."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Ask pretty Miss rahrah over there. The whole school is talking about her and Scott being the perfect couple."  
  
"Don't believe what you hear other people say. They will all change there minds tomorrow when you walk in with Scott at the dance."  
  
"If I go to the dance."  
  
"Of course you are going to the dance. We bought the most beautiful dress for you and Scott can't wait to show you off."  
  
"We'll see"  
  
"Look, here is some money. Scott is always hungry right after the game so why don't you two go someplace quiet and sit down and talk."  
  
Shelby took the money and just said thanks. She looked over at the bench and Scott was turned around watching her.  
  
After the game in which Westfield won, Scott ran over to the fence to see Shelby. "Meet me in the lobby of the field house. I just need to take a quick shower and I'll be right out. Whatever it is that you have heard tonight don't believe it." He than ran to catch up with his team. The field house was crowded with alumni and parents waiting to congratulate the football team. Shelby waited patiently in a corner because she was alone now. She saw Scott come out with the rest of the team but before he could make it over to her, he was surrounded by tons of people. The local news crew were there taking pictures and getting an interview with Scott. Later Shelby saw Laura approach him but he just put his hands up and turned away. The coach than grabbed Scott and made some introductions to a couple of guys in suits. By the time all this was done, the place had cleared out and Shelby was about the only one left standing. Scott finally shook hands with the two gentlemen and finally was free to leave.  
  
He walked over to Shelby and apologized for taking so long. They went out and talked about what she had heard and Scott told her actually what went on during the day. He was so precise in what he had told her and he made sure that he didn't leave anything out. It finally clicked and Shelby was the one who picked up on it. She told Scott that she believed that he might have been drugged because he had had a lot of stamina that Shelby couldn't even believe how long it took him today. Scott was determined to set things right tomorrow night at the homecoming dance.  
  
Saturday night came and Scott was waiting patiently down at the bottom of the stairs for Shelby to come down. Susan came down first and told Scott that she was coming. Shelby approached the top of the stairs and stood there. Scott looked up and his mouth flew open. He didn't say anything he just stared.  
His mother said, "Scott aren't you going to say anything?"  
  
"I'm, I'm just finding it really hard to breathe right now. You are so beautiful." Scott didn't take his eyes off her as she slowly walked down the stairs. His mother had picked out the perfect dress and had Shelby's hair done. It was up off her neck with little ringlets that outlined for face. Scott couldn't wait to get her to the dance.   
  
Once they were at the school, everyone that made an entrance into the dance room was introduced. The kid that was making the announcements wasn't paying attention to well because when he saw Scott walk in he said, "Arriving now from the homecoming honor court is Scott Barringer and Laura Baldwin."  
All eyes turned as Scott grabbed the microphone and said, "Scott Barringer and Shelby Merrick." The announcer made his apologies and introduced the next couple coming in. Shelby could feel all eyes on her and could hear the whisperings that were going on behind her back. She dropped her head down and felt very out of place. Scott could sense what Shelby was going through and pulled her out on the dance floor because a slow romantic song began to play. Scott put his finger under Shelby's chin and raised her head. "Look up I want to see that beautiful face looking at me." She smiled as they became close and he took her in his arms. They continued to dance the night away as some of Scott's friends came over and introduced themselves. Most of the girls stayed away especially the ones that were friends of Laura's.  
  
When it was time to announce the king and queen Scott had to leave Shelby for awhile. One of Scott's best friends said that he wouldn't have a problem keeping her company. All couples on the honor court were brought up on stage. It was an intense moment as the announcer said. "All votes have been tabulated and I'm now proud to announce the queen for this years homecoming ball as Laura Baldwin." A round of applause came out from the crowd as Laura squealed and jumped up and down with delight. "The winner for King of homecoming goes to Scott Barringer." Again another round of applause came out. They put a crown on both their heads and wrapped a royal looking cape around their shoulders. "And now will be honored to have the royal couple give us a dance. Scott felt stupid with the crown on his head so he took it off and put it on the announcer as he brought Laura down on the dance floor. They took the center of the room as the rest of the people gathered around in a circle. As they were slow dancing close Laura would say things in Scott's ear. The dance just couldn't end soon enough for Scott. After they finished the dance the royal couple went back up in stage to give a little speech. Laura was all bubbly and cheerful the way Juliet used to be.  
  
When it was Scott's turn he got up there and paused a minute. "First I want to thank all of you who voted for me. A lot of you have made me feel welcomed and helped me back into the swing of things from when I was pulled out of here a year ago because my life got out of control. While I'm up here and have everyone's attention. I thought that I might clear up some nasty rumors that have been flying around lately. There is absolutely nothing going on between Laura and me and any rumors that you may have heard about regarding an incident in her van today is completely false. The reason I don't have feeling for Laura even though most of you call us a cute couple is because there is already someone special in my life. Shelby come here." Shelby hesitated at first not knowing whether to move or not but Scott held out his hand to her. She walked over and he helped her up on the stage. "I'd like to introduce Shelby Merrick to all of you. You don't really need to remember her last name because in two weeks it will be Shelby Barringer." There was a gasp in the room from the crowd of people.  
  
" We are getting married on the 21st and I don't care if anyone here approves or disapproves. So I hope that clears up any rumors about me being gay or having sex with Laura." The whole room was quiet enough to here a pin drop. It was almost as if everyone was scared to move. Scott took Shelby by the hand and walked off stage towards the exit doors. In the middle of the quiet room one of Scott's best friends started slowly clapping. Then another joined in and then another until about 90% of the room was clapping. Scott stopped at the door and turned around. Patrick came up to him, shook his hand and congratulated Scott. Everyone else joined in to make them feel welcomed. People were asking about the wedding and if they could come. The evening ended on a high note and the picture in the local town paper the next day had a solo picture of Laura in her crown and a picture of Scott and Shelby slow dancing together. The headline read: LAURA BALDWIN CROWNED HOMECOMING QUEEN AND CROWNED KING SCOTT BARRINGER DANCES WITH HIS FIANCEE.  
  
It was a homecoming that would go down in the record books as Westfield High schools most unusual dance.  
  
  
  



	10. CHAPTER 10

CHAPTER 10  
  
It was getting closer and closer to the big day. Scott and Shelby decided after homecoming that they would stay away from each other sexually until the wedding night so it might make it more special. Scott had a harder time dealing with this arrangement than Shelby did. There had been more than one occasion that Shelby had to kick him out of her room at night. She finally just started locking her door so she wouldn't have to put up with the pleading puppy dog eyes.  
  
There was one night in particular that Scott couldn't sleep and he went to see if he could convince Shelby to reconsider but her door was locked. He still couldn't sleep so he wondered around downstairs thinking about a lot of different things. He started thinking about how his parents had run away to get married and so his grandparents never got to see the wedding. He kept rolling the idea around in his mind for awhile until he finally made the decision and picked up the phone. It was 11:00 PM and he was pretty sure that she would still be up.  
  
He dialed the number and waited for someone to answer. The butler answered and he asked for Corinne.  
  
"Hello!"  
  
"Hello, grandmother this is Scott. I hope it's not to late because I can call tomorrow."  
  
She excitedly responded. "Oh nonsense dear boy. It's so good to hear from you and you know that you can always call anytime."  
  
"Is grandfather really upset with me?"  
  
"Oh don't worry about him. He'll get over it. I want to know all about how you have been. Is everything alright with you or can I help you with something?"  
  
"No I'm fine I just wanted to ask you something. You know how my dad and mom ran away to get married and so you were never invited to the wedding? I know he's going to be all against it but Shelby and I are getting married on Saturday. I was wondering if you'd like or if you wanted to come? You don't have to if you don't want to because I'll understand but I just thought that I would ask. It'll mean so much to me if you did come but I know that grandfather probably won't because he's pretty pissed I mean mad at me. I don't know, I just thought I'd ask any way because my dad never asked you so . . ." Scott was rambling on because he was nervous and his grandmother cut him off.  
  
"Scott I would be honored to see my grandson get married. Edward will come whether he likes it or not. Just give me the details and the Barringer side of the family will be there."  
  
Scott actually felt relief that he had told her. He decided not to say anything to his parents because tension might start building. Now that he was able to get that off his chest, he was able to settle down and go to sleep.  
  
Shelby went up to Horizon a day early so that she could spend some time with her bridal party and because she needed the extra time to get ready. She brought up the dresses that the cliffhanger girls would be wearing and they all had a great time modeling their dresses in front of one another. It was so good to be back to the people that she considered family. Scott would come up with his dad Saturday morning and so there would be no rehearsals. The Horizon staff and students had the place decorated so lovely and they were taking care of everything. There seemed to be a last minute change in the food plans because Scott's grandmother had called and told Peter that she would like to have the wedding catered by a professional company. Peter didn't object because that meant that they could spend more time and money on decorations.  
  
Juliet and Daisy gathered up a small group of girls who had known Shelby when she was there. They had a little bridal party and played games. One of the games was to see how much Shelby really knew about Scott. Each of the girls would ask a question and see if she could get the correct answer.  
  
Juliet, "Ok I'll go first. Who did Scott sleep with the very first night that he was at Horizon?" Shelby look confused. "Oh Jules please don't tell me that you and Scott slept together?" Juliet started laughing. "It's a trick question. He slept over at Peter's place and Peter watched over him. That's one wrong." Shelby objected. "Wait you can't give me trick questions." Juliet, "Sorry, who's got the next question?"  
  
Daisy, "Who had to be pulled off Scott because they were going to hit him?" Shelby, "Gee that could apply to almost anyone hear including me," she laughed. Daisy added, "It was the night of the rain storm and we were on our solos." Shelby, "Let's see. There was only Auggie, Juliet and you so I guess I would have to say Auggie." Daisy made a buzzer sound, "Wrong it was actually me." Shelby looked in surprise. "You? But you are the one that is usually the calmest. Why did you almost hit him?" Daisy, "Because the little turd interrupted your solo which caused you to leave your site and you got lost. I told him that if anything were to happen to you than it would have been his fault. That's two for two, whose next?"  
  
Sophie, "Ok this might be a shocker. Name another female besides Juliet that Scott has kissed." Shelby smiled, "Are you trying to trick me again. The other person is me of course." Sophie, "Think again." Shelby's mouth dropped open. "He shouldn't have been kissing anyone else. Oh I forgot Natalie." Sophie, "Oh no I actually forgot Natalie also. I'm still thinking of someone else." Shelby was getting frustrated. "Ok I give up who?" Sophie, "I don't think you guys are ready for this but it was me."   
  
"WHAT?" All the girls yelled in unison.   
  
Sophie, "Don't worry the feeling wasn't mutual. It appeared that Scott had a crush on me and I tried to stay out of his way. It was the night of the electrical storm and Daisy and Scott came to get ice cream for desert. I told them that we threw it out and to go get the marshmallows from the pantry. Daisy left and Scott came up behind me. I turned around and then wham he kissed me just like that. I wasn't even prepared for it."  
  
Juliet, "Oh Sophie, what did you do?"  
  
"Well I became very angry and told him that he would never do that again and that I was going straight to Peter about it. He screamed do what ever you want. Kicked some buckets across the room and stormed out. He was so confused because I didn't know what kind of effect it had on him. I knew he must have been fighting something within himself but I didn't know what it was."  
  
Shelby, "I remember that night. That's probably when he came storming through the lodge and we ran into each other."  
  
Sophie, "So did he say anything to you?"  
  
"No he just pushed me up against the wall and started kissing me very aggressively."  
  
Juliet, "So did you yell at him too?"  
  
"Are you kidding? I took him to the boys dorm so that we could continue." Sophie gave Shelby the disapproving look but got laughter out of the rest of the group. "Ok so you got all three wrong. That just means that neither one of you are predicable so that means that you were made for each other."  
  
They than played the traditional toilet paper game where each person tears off as much toilet paper as they wish and then they would construct a wedding dress for Shelby. They all got a big kick out of it because the dress ended up looking very skimpy and revealing. It was getting late and even though she hated to end the bonding time, Sophie made them all go back to the dorms. She had to go back several times and tell them to turn the lights out because they still wouldn't settle down. They finally settled down and laid in the dark talking.  
  
Daisy, "Do you really love him?"  
  
"Yeah, I really do. Nobody sees the side of Scott that I do when we are alone together. He's really sweet to me. At first I worried about the whole pregnancy thing. I was willing to give the baby up for adoption or not get him involved because I didn't want him to alter his plans for college. He's the one who talked me out of it. He really wants this baby and he really wants this all to work. You should have seen his face the first time that he heard the baby's heart beat. It was like a little kid's face at Christmas time. He was so excited. He sometimes lays his head on my stomach and talks to the baby. He's going to make a great father."  
  
"We're all so happy for you. Please don't forget us after you leave. Just think that if Scott and I never broke up than I could be in your shoes right now," Juliet said.  
  
"Sorry Juliet but remember you are the abstinence girl"  
  
Juliet dazed in a dream said, "I know but it would be great to be getting married right now."  
  
"Maybe we should tell Auggie to run"  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Just kidding. Juliet don't rush it if you can help it. Make it linger a little longer. I know you'll be happier in the long run. What's right for me doesn't mean it's right for you."  
  
"I know but I just want to be happy like you."  
  
"You will be some day Jules you will. Now go to sleep before I over sleep in the morning and I miss my own wedding."  
  
Daisy, "Don't worry we won't let that happen. The last thing I need is Scott out to get me. I'm sure he'll be on the war path if you didn't show up."  
  
  
Scott and Martin showed up early that Saturday morning. Peter quickly ushered him over to his house where all the guys would be getting ready. They didn't want any chance meeting that Scott and Shelby would run into each other if Scott were at the school. The old saying that it is bad luck for the groom to see his bride before the wedding. Peter called over to the school for Roger to tell the cliffhanger boys that Scott had arrived and they should get together and come over. Roger walked into the dinning hall where most of the students were gathered together for a late breakfast. Roger spotted the cliffhanger group eating and went over to speak.  
  
"Hey guys Scott has arrived so as soon as you all finished eating you need to head over there and. . . "  
  
Before he could finish, the guys all jumped up and ran out the door. Roger looked at the remaining girls at the table, "Was it something I said?"  
  
Shelby, "Thanks Roger. You just said the most important thing besides I Do that I've heard today. At least I know now that he didn't back out."  
  
Daisy, "What'd I tell you. You've got him PW'd"  
  
Juliet not understanding the slang said, "What's PW'd?"  
  
Shelby laughed, "That's short for pussy whipped."  
  
Juliet wrinkled her nose, "That doesn't sound good."  
  
Daisy, "It means she has Scott wrapped around her little finger now."  
  
Sophie walked in and asked the girls if they were ready to start preparing themselves for the wedding. They walked out across the campus and saw how the students were busy setting up the chairs. The gazebo was to be the central point of wedding. Chairs were lined up with an aisle down the middle heading to   
the gazebo. There was an altar set up in the gazebo where a minister would stand. The girls headed to the dorm to start getting the complete beauty treatment. Sophie had hired a beautician from town to come and do all the girls hair and make-up.  
  
It was like a foot race to see who could get to Peter's house first. It ended up with Auggie and David pulling each other back as they were neck and neck in the race. They finally stumbled over each other and fell to the ground. Scott heard all the commotion outside and went to see what was going on.   
  
"Hey, you guys trying to kill each other or what?"  
  
They both looked up from the ground, "Scott." They both got up greet him.  
  
Auggie, "Hey muchacho? How's it going meat? He went over and gave Scott a hug. Ezra finally appeared breathing heavy and all out of breath. He went over and embraced Scott also. David just stood back feeling a little out of place.   
  
Scott looked over at him and made light of the whole situation. "Don't worry, I won't touch you. I never want to mess with a mess." David smiled and he put out his hand for Scott to shake. Scott took his hand in his and then pulled David closer and embraced him so he couldn't move. "I lied." David pushed Scott off of him and said, "Don't touch me man." He had a smile on his face when he said it. It brought back memories of the first time that they had met.  
  
It was getting closer and closer to the time of the wedding. Roger came over to Peter's house to let them know that they were going to have a problem with seating arrangements. "Scott, how many people did you say you invited?"  
  
"What? Just the students from Horizon. Why what's going on?"  
  
""There seems to be a lot of students that aren't students here. I think half your high school showed up. We don't have enough chairs to sit everyone. Also there is a limousine that showed up with a couple of elderly people that claim to be your grandparents."  
  
That last statement made Martin's head jerk around. "WHAT. How the hell did he find out? He came here to ruin things I just know. I'm going right out and say . . ."  
  
Martin never finished his sentence because Scott interrupted him. "Dad calm down. I invited them."  
  
Martin was furious now. "YOU WHAT? Scott how could you. Are you insane? This is the man who kidnapped you and held you prisoner for over a month. What were you thinking?"  
  
"Listen dad. I don't care what you think. They are my grandparents and I have a right to see them if I want. They never got to go to your wedding because you never invited them. I happen to like my grandmother very much and she is really nice and understanding. How would you have felt if I didn't want you here? They are your parents and they are the only ones you'll ever have. What if I never forgave you for any of the rotten things you've done to me?"  
  
"I've never done anything rotten to you. I've supported you in everything you've done."  
  
"OK that's right. I'll just forget about all the times you left me alone with Elaine and the time you got drunk and decided to use me as a punching bag."  
  
Peter stepped in to try and bring some peace before everything got out of control. "Alright let's everyone take a breather and go to neutral corners. Roger we are just going to have to have people standing around the in the background to accommodate everyone. Because it's in the gazebo, we can make a circle around it as long as the center aisle stays open for Shelby and the girls to come through. As for you two, I suggest you leave the past behind and get on with the present. Scott and Shelby are just starting a new life together and he doesn't need to start out on a sour note. Can we just let bygones be bygones?"  
  
Scott and Martin shook their heads and continued to get ready for the wedding. Even though they agreed to forgive and forget, their still seemed to be a lot of tension in the room.  
  
When the guys were all ready they just sat around and waited until the right time to depart. Scott was beginning to get the nervous look about him and the other guys tried to calm him down. Roger came back and asked everyone if they were ready.  
  
Auggie pointed towards Scott and said, "We're not the ones you need to worry about. It's gloomy boy over there." Scott was so much in thought that he never realized that they were talking about him  
  
"Scott there's someone here who wants to see you." He looked up and in walked Corinne his grandmother. He went over and gave her a big hug. "I'm glad you came."  
  
"I wouldn't miss this for the world. Can I talk to you in private?"  
  
Scott nodded and walked her into another room in Peter's house. He had a worried look on his face. Corinne touched the side of this face with her hand to ease the tension. "Why do you look so worried? Is this what you really want?"  
  
"Yes. I love Shelby with all my heart but I just can't stand the tension between my father and grandfather all the time. Why can't they just get along and forget about the past?"  
  
"Don't worry. Weddings seem to have a magical affect on people. I came here to give you something." She pulled out his hand and dropped the most elegant diamond ring he has ever seen in it.  
  
"What's this?"  
  
"This my dear is a family heirloom. It was my mother's and she passed it down to me. I was going to pass it down to Martin but he ran off. Does your girl have a ring?"  
  
"No. We couldn't afford one so we are just exchanging gold bands that are not real gold. We were going to worry about the real thing sometime in the future."  
  
"Please take this if you want and give it to your new bride. You don't have to and please don't feel obligated to but I want to pass it down to you."  
  
Scott was a little stunned. "It's beautiful. Shelby will love it. I know it's got to be valuable and I don't know if I can accept something that's worth this much."  
  
"How much does Shelby mean to you?"  
  
"She means the world to me."  
  
"Than Shelby is more valuable than this ring is so your standards have just been uplifted. Shelby is worthy to wear this."  
  
Scott hugged his grandmother and had a tear slid down his cheek. Corinne noticed the tear and questioned him about being unhappy. Scott replied. "I'm only unhappy because my father kept me from knowing you all these years."  
  
"It's time to start a new life and I welcome you and Shelby both in it."  
  
"Thank you. That means a lot to me."  
  
Martin came in the room. "Hello mother. Scott do you want to keep that bride of yours waiting to long?"  
  
"Hell no. She might make me sleep on the couch."  
  
They all left to head to the ceremony. Edward had provided the limo to bring the guys over to the gazebo. When Scott got out he couldn't believe how many people where there. He really didn't think his school friends were serious when they said they wanted to come.   
  
The broom to be, the best man and the ushers walked up to the front of the gazebo and stood in a line to the right side. Someone managed to bring the piano out so someone could play the wedding march. When the music started playing, Scott looked down the asile to see Jessie, Shelby's sister, walk down throwing rose pedals on the white cloth runway they had rolled out. Kat followed as well as Daisy and then Juliet. Once the official wedding song started, everyone that was seated stood up to witness the beautiful bride escorted by Peter walk down the aisle.  
  
When they reached the end, Peter gave her hand to Scott to hold and he backed away. Scott was having a hard time breathing because she just took his breath away. They together turned and walked up the couple of steps into the gazebo. The others stayed down on the ground.  
  
The minister asked who would give this women away Peter said "Her mother and I." Then he asked if anyone out there opposed the joining of the two people together. Scott closed his eyes and held his breath hoping that his father or grandfather might not object at the last minute. When no one said anything, Scott finally let out his breath. The wedding went on uneventful until it was time to share the rings. The minister asked for the rings and Auggie who was holding them gave them up. Scott took the ring his grandmother gave him and slid it on Shelby's finger.   
  
Shelby's mouth dropped open and without thinking said, "Scott where did you get this. It's so beautiful." Snickers and laughter could be heard throughout the congregation. Scott answered, "Um Shelby, we're kind of in the middle of a wedding here. You want to say your vowels or what?" Shelby looked up all embarrassed. "I'm sorry what I'm I suppose to say?" The minister repeated the vowels again so that she could repeat them. Finally the part of the ceremony that everyone had been waiting for. The minister asked if Scott would take Shelby to be is wife.   
  
Scott replied, "Absolutely, yes, of course I mean I do." Shelby nudged him and whispered, "You never could just say two words could you?"  
  
The same question was asked of Shelby and she turned to Scott and just stared at him for a minute. Scott started to become worried and he raised his eyebrows in a questionable look. After Shelby was sure that she had made him sweat a bit she said, "I do."  
  
The minister said you can now kiss the bride. Juliet helped lift Shelby's veil over her head and the two joined together for the sweetest kiss that they've ever shared. When it was becoming evident that they might not brake it off, Auggie came over and pulled them apart. The minister announced, "May I present Mr. and Mrs. Scott Barringer." They both turned towards the audience and stood there with huge smiles on their faces.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	11. CHAPTER 11

CHAPTER 11  
  
After the wedding, Shelby and Scott were ushered into the lodge where the reception was taking place. They stood in the receiving line as well wishers proceeded through giving out their congratulations. This was boring as hell to Scott because all he wanted to do was get Shelby alone somewhere. He was being real fidgety and shifting his weight from one foot to the other. Shelby looked over at him and gave him a disturbing look.  
  
"Scott would you please settle down. You look like you are going to have a panic attack or something."  
  
"I can't help it. This is so boring. Why do we have to stay here and entertain all these people? I feel like I've been put on display or something."  
  
"Well you might as well enjoy yourself because it's not like we have a honeymoon planned or anything. We both have to be back at school on Monday." She turned to greet the next person coming through the line.  
  
Scott was still being restless. "How many people are going to come through this line? We've been standing here for over a half an hour and my feet are killing me. Can't we just tell them to all go get something the eat and leave us alone?"  
  
Shelby said through gritted teeth, "Would you just shut up and smile, they're taking our picture."  
  
Scott turned and gave a quick fake smile and turned to grab Auggie. "Here you can be my stand in. I need a brake." He pushed Auggie next to Shelby and than took off. Both Auggie and Shelby looked at each other with a questionable look.   
  
David looked over and gave Shelby a seductive smile. "Can I be Scott's stand in for the honeymoon part?"  
  
Shelby gave him a killer look and said, "Wipe that grin off your face David or I'll slap it off." David threw his hands up in surrender. "Just thought I'd offer my services."  
  
Once the receiving line came to an end, the photographer came by to take pictures of the wedding party. Shelby had to stop him from lining everyone up in place because the groom wasn't there. Auggie volunteered to go and look for Scott.   
  
Scott had wondered off to get some fresh air when he ran into his grandfather. At first he wasn't sure if he should approach him but decided that it would be the proper thing to do.  
  
"Thanks for coming. I'm sure grandmother must have forced you to come."  
  
"Why would you say that?"  
  
"Well I didn't think that we left on very good terms and I figured you must still be pissed at me."  
  
"Well it's true that I would have liked to have seen you do something more promising with your life. But in my old age I have come to realize that we sometimes have to play the hand that was dealt to us. As long as you never look back on your life with regret at the decisions you made than I can accept it also. What are your plans now?"  
  
"For the immediate future or the long haul?"  
  
"Well let's just start with the immediate right now."  
  
"Well my plans right now are trying to figure out how I can get Shelby away from this party and spend some time alone with her."  
  
His grandfather must have had somewhat of a sense of humor because he actually smiled at Scott's remark. "You've got a honeymoon planned?"  
  
"No, we need to be back at school on Monday."  
  
"How about as a wedding present, I fly you two up to Seattle and put you up for one night in a luxurious hotel in a honeymoon suite? All expenses paid and then I can fly you back Sunday night."  
  
"That'd be great. When can we leave?"  
  
"You're not a little over anxious are you? You need to at least finish making an appearance at the reception because if not, Shelby will probably make you sleep on the couch tonight."  
  
At that time Auggie came running out. "Yo meat. Everyone is looking for you. They need to take pictures and Shelby is getting pretty mad and said that if you don't hurry and get your ass in there, than you are going to sleep on the couch tonight."  
  
Scott looked over at his grandfather and he gave Scott the, I told you so look. "How'd you know?"  
  
"Let me give you some wise old advise about women. Always put them first and always let them have their own way. Always let them think that they are right, and always say your sorry first even if you have no idea what you are apologizing for. If you remember to do these things, then they should never kick you out of your own bed."  
  
Scott just smiled. "Yeah the two words they love to hear. I'm sorry. I've been through that one already." He left with Auggie back to the lodge.  
  
Shelby was impatiently waiting for him with her hands on her hips. Scott walked over and gave her a small kiss. "Is everything ok Scott? You aren't having second thoughts are you?"  
  
"No, I just had a nice conversation with my grandfather." The photographer was trying to organize the wedding party for pictures but Scott and Shelby seemed to be in there own little world right now. He was having a hard time getting them to stay focused on what he wanted them to do. "What did he have to say?"  
  
Photographer, "Could you two please look this way."  
  
Scott, "Do you want to know what he is going to give us as a wedding present?"  
Shelby, "I'm afraid to ask, what?"  
  
Photographer, "I really need the bride and groom to look this way."  
  
Scott, "He is going to give us a one night honeymoon. He is going to fly us to Seattle and put us up in the honeymoon suite of a nice hotel."  
Shelby was so thrilled that she threw her arms around his neck and gave him a big kiss.  
  
The photographer gave up trying to get them to pose and decided to take some action shots of them kissing. After her excitement settled down they began more cooperative for the photographer.  
  
The rest of the reception went on as planned. There was dancing and eating and people just enjoying each other's company. Scott's football buddies were envious of him because he never had to worry about getting a date again. He would always have a girl by his side and in his bed. They told Scott that they wanted to hear all the details when he got back to school on Monday but Scott just shook it off and told them that he had too much respect for his wife to go around bragging about his activities. It was finally time to cut the wedding cake and Scott and Shelby got to do the honors. They both put their hands together on the knife and cut the first two slices. One piece for her and one piece for him. Scott held up the first piece to Shelby's mouth as she took the first bite. Shelby than got the other piece and crammed the whole big piece into Scott's mouth where he couldn't even chew. He had icing all over his face as Shelby got the biggest laugh at smashing the cake into his face.  
  
The reception came to an end as all the students gathered outside to throw the rice. Edward had his limo waiting outside to take them to the airport to catch his private plane. Martin was a little apprehensive because he still didn't completely trust his father. He gave Scott a cell phone so that he could call just in case something unusual happened.   
  
Scott and Shelby changed their cloths and ran out to get into the car. Shelby stopped and turned around to throw her bouquet. She closed her eyes and threw it as hard as she could. The bouquet landed right into Sophie's hands and everyone at the school cheered. They hopped into the car and left behind the people that they had become so close to. It was sad leaving that world behind but they now faced a new and exciting life together as husband and wife.  
  
The plane ride wasn't going to be too long and Scott's grandparents were accompanying them on the trip. Shelby was exhausted from the day's festivities and decided to take a little nap until they landed. Scott spent the time talking with his grandparents.  
  
Edward, "Have you decided which college you are going to?"  
  
Scott, "No. I have three scholarship offers and so I just need to figure out which one I want to go to."  
  
Edward, "What is going to be your deciding factor? How good the football program is or how good the academic program is?"  
  
Scott, "I know what you are thinking. You don't want me to be a jock all my life. The only problem is that I just don't even know what I want to major in. Sports are the only thing I'm good at. I don't know if I can be happy sitting down at a desk in an office all day. I might go stare crazy and start climbing the walls."  
  
Edward, "Why don't you just take some general education classes and some business administrative courses. You could use that knowledge in anything you decide to do in life. My company owns several vacation resorts and when you finish college you could take over one of them if you were interested. There is a lot of hard work in running a place like that and it involves a lot of activity. I know that I said that this little honeymoon was going to be your wedding present but I actually have something else I wanted to give you." He handed a manila folder over to Scott.  
  
Scott opened it up and saw the legal documents inside. "What's this, what does this mean? You are giving me stock in your company?"  
  
"Yes. I'm giving you 5% share in the company. Because you now own 5% of the company, you'll get 5% of the companies annual earnings."  
  
Scott thought that he was going to pass out. "But grandfather, your company makes millions a year. I can't accept this."  
  
"Then don't think about yourself. Think about your family. If you come work for me after you graduate than you will never have to worry about providing for your family. I will make sure that they are well taken care of."  
  
Scott didn't know if he was being trapped into something or not. "I need to talk to Shelby about this first."  
  
"Go ahead and talk to Shelby about this. With the 5% of the company, it makes you a member of the board and you have a vote in any of the board decisions. This 5% was given to your father years ago but he forfeited it once he left home. You are a Barringer and it is your birth right to own stock in this company. Please don't turn it down. One of these days I will retire and if there isn't enough family members to have stock in my company than it could very well be taken over by the other investors. I want my company to stay in the family and you can help out by accepting a seat on the board."  
  
"But I don't know anything about your company."  
  
"Don't worry about it now. You can be taught. Do you think that Princess Diana knew anything about being a princess until she married the Prince? Everything was taught to her. You just go to college and learn all you can about business administration and my people will teach you what you need to know about Barringer Enterprises. Let me take the documents and put them into a safety deposit box. This is your decision Scott. Don't let your father make it for you."  
  
"I won't. I just need some time to think about it." The pilot told them that they were approaching their destination and so they needed to get ready for the landing. Scott went over to wake Shelby up.  
  
They got into a waiting vehicle and were driven to a very luxurious hotel. They went to the counter to check in and the hotel attendant questioned their identity. He thought that it was two young teenagers trying to just get a room. They asked for Scott's identification and when they saw the name Barringer, they all of a sudden started giving Scott and Shelby the royal treatment. They were escorted up to the penthouse suite while a baggage carrier took their luggage. When they got to the room, Scott unlocked the door and Shelby started to walk in. Scott grabbed her hand and pulled her back.  
  
Shelby looked at Scott and asked, "What's wrong?"  
  
Scott reached around her and scooped her up into his arms. "What do you think? I'm carrying you over the threshold."  
  
Shelby just threw her head back and laughed. She was definitely going to like this little honeymoon. Scott carried her in as they stared into each other's eyes. Before he could make it to the bed, they were already kissing heavily. Scott was beginning to feel the weight in his arms and so he laid her down gently on the bed without braking the kiss. When they finally broke apart, they both were breathing heavy.   
  
"Well Mrs. Barringer, what do you want to do first?"  
  
"I just want to please my husband."  
  
"You already did when you said I Do but you can expand on that if you want to."  
  
"Come here. I know that you are just dying to go through with this."  
  
He followed her orders as she slowly began unbuttoning his shirt. Their eyes never left each other as they began to disrobe each other. Their touches were like fire to each other's souls and they progressed into making sweet passionate love to each other. This was the first time that they actually got to stay in each other's arms after making love instead of rushing to get their clothes back on. They were both so exhausted from the day's activities that it didn't take long for them to both fall fast asleep.  
  
When Scott woke up in the morning he found himself alone in a huge bed. It took a minute for him to clear his head. Everything that happened yesterday was like a dream. He smiled when he finally remembered where he was and why he was there. He remembered that it was the best love making that he had ever experienced. He rolled over to look at his beautiful bride but she wasn't there. His heart stopped a second until he heard the water in the shower running. He got up and went over to the bathroom. He walked in while Shelby was taking a shower. Shelby could feel the extra presence in the bathroom and became very timid. She tried to cover herself as Scott opened the shower curtains.  
  
"Scott, go away. I'm taking a shower."  
  
Scott couldn't believe her sudden need for modesty. "Shelby, what are you trying to hide. You act like I've never seen you before."  
  
"Well not in broad daylight you haven't. There's always been sheets or something between us." She was still trying to cover herself.  
  
"Shelby stop it. You're beautiful so stop trying to cover yourself." Shelby turned to the side and that's when he first noticed. "Shelby look at your stomach. It's starting to stick out. Our baby is growing." He didn't care if he got wet but he knelt down on his knees, wrapped his arms around her hips and planted a soft, sweet kiss on her stomach. He turned his head until his head was resting against her flesh and just enjoyed the moment. Shelby finally put her hands on his face and brought him up to meet her waiting lips. The water ran down soaking Scott's under clothes until Shelby peeled them off. They continued to make love again in the shower. Nothing else mattered in the world to them because they were now living all their dreams and their fantasies together.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	12. CHAPTER 12

CHAPTER 12  
  
They had no plans except to spend the whole day just being with each other. They had ordered room service for breakfast and enjoyed lying in bed feeding each other. After breakfast they took a nice soothing soak in the Jacuzzi and decided to catch up on some old movies that they never saw when they were at Horizon. Shelby told Scott to go and fill up the ice bucket with ice so that they could ice the bottle of champagne that came with the honeymoon suite. Scott had left the room and Shelby forgot to tell him that she also wanted him to pick up some sodas as well. She ran out of the room without grabbing the key and was locked out when the door shut. Once they realized that they were locked out of their room they decided to go downstairs to the front desk and get a key. While Scott was waiting at the front desk for some assisstance he watched as an elderly man approached Shelby.  
  
"Shelby is that you?"  
  
Shelby turned around and turned white as a ghost. It was an old customer that she used to entertain when she was working the streets.  
  
"Yes it is you. Where have you been? I came looking for you one night and I haven't been able to find you for months. I'm here on a business trip. How about spending some time with me and I'll pay you extra."  
  
Shelby was getting scared and tried to back away. The last thing she needed was to have her past come back and haunt her. "No. I don't turn tricks anymore."  
  
The man reached out and grabbed her arm. "Listen don't give me that shit you little whore. Once a hooker, always a hooker. You are going to keep me company." Shelby tried to pull away but he held on tight to his grip.  
  
"Let go of me," she struggled to get free.  
  
"Hey!" Scott flew across the room and grabbed the man around the neck. "Get your fucking hands off my wife."   
  
The man was taken by surprise at the sudden attack on him. He let go of Shelby and spun around to shove Scott off of him. Scott was pushed back but then came forward with a right hook to the man's lower jaw. A lot of commotion was taking place all of a sudden and people around stopped to stare at the incident. Shelby was screaming for Scott to stop because she could see the look of hate in his eyes. A policeman that was outside the hotel just happen to hear all the shouting and came running in. Shelby was screaming and Scott was pounding the man with his fists.   
  
The policeman pulled Scott off the man as the man pleaded to the police to arrest Scott for assaulting him. Scott was so much out of control that he never even realized that a policeman was there. He spun around and threw a punch at the policeman and before he could retract what he had just done, the policeman had him flat down on the ground putting handcuffs on him. A squad car just pulled up to the hotel because someone else called the police and two other police officers came running in to give help to the other officer. They pulled Scott up reading him his rights as he struggled to get away. They headed him out to the police car to take him down to the station.  
  
"No, you can't take away my husband." Shelby was running after them. "Please, we're on our honeymoon. He was just trying to protect me."  
  
The police officer turned to her and said, "He'll be down at the precinct but I don't think he'll be going anywhere tonight. We'll get his statement as well as the other gentleman's. If he is found guilty than he'll have to spend some time with us."   
  
Scott had tried to brake away so that he could go talk to Shelby but they wouldn't let him. They shoved him into the police car as he looked out the window to see Shelby standing on the sidewalk alone with tears running down her face. The squad car pulled away from the curb as Shelby's heart broke to see the guy she loved being taken away from her. She looked into Scott's eyes as she saw a confused soul reaching out for help. His mouth moved as she read the words, I'm sorry and I love you. She dropped down to the sidewalk and cried because she didn't know what to do. She was in a town that she had never been in before and she didn't know anyone to call. She also didn't have any money to get a cab because Scott had it all.   
  
Shelby walked back into the hotel after she got her composure back and got the key to her room. She started running through all the things that she had learned from Horizon about survival techniques. The first thing that she needed to do was to stay calm. She couldn't remember the phone number to Martin's home because she never really ever called there. She did see the cell phone that Scott's father had given him and decided to check the numbers list column on it. She found the Barringer's home number and decided to give them a call.  
  
She dialed the number and waited. Martin saw the number come up on his caller I.D. and figured it was Scott calling.  
  
"Hello Scott. Is everything ok?"  
  
"Um, this is Shelby. No everything is not ok."  
  
"What's wrong? Where's Scott?"  
  
"I don't know what to do. You've got to help him."  
  
"What do you mean help him? Shelby you've got to tell me what happened to him."  
  
"He was arrested."  
  
"Arrested. What do you mean arrested? "What for?"  
  
"Well he kind of lost his temper and assaulted this guy in the lobby."  
  
"Shit. No, I'm not going to help him. It deserves him right. It might actually do him so good to spend the night in jail until he can learn to control his temper."  
  
Shelby couldn't believe what she was hearing. She hung up the phone before she said something that she might regret later. She wasn't about to give up. When she started thinking about family, the next name that came into her mind was Peter. She knew that Peter and Sophie wouldn't turn their back on her. The next call she made was to Horizon.  
  
"Hello Peter, this is Shelby."  
  
"Shelby, so how's married life treating you?" He could hear her sniffle and realized that something must be wrong. "Shelby what's wrong?"  
  
"Well it seems that my past has come back to haunt me. One of my old customers approached me in the hotel lobby and Scott lost his temper."  
  
Peter could practically figure out the rest of what she was going to say. He knew Scott's temper really well. "Oh no. How bad is it?"  
  
"He was arrested and I can't do anything about it. I don't even have any money to call a cab to take me to the police station. I called his father and Martin thinks that it is best if Scott stays there. Peter I don't know what to do. I don't want to be alone tonight. I need him." Shelby was back to her uncontrollable crying now.  
  
"Ok Shelby. Shelby are you listening to me? You need to pull yourself together. Getting out of control is not going to help you or Scott. You don't need this much stress in your life since you are pregnant."  
  
She was still crying. "I know but I can't seem to help myself. I just can't seem to control my hormones anymore. This whole pregnancy thing has gotten me way off balance."  
  
"Ok you're in Seattle right? It will take me a good four- hour drive to get there but I will come. You just try and relaxed a little. Nothing will happen to Scott today. They probably won't do anything until tomorrow. I'll bring Sophie so that she can stay with you while I go down to the station. We'll get him out don't worry. Just try and rest and I'll see you later this evening."  
  
Shelby was impressed again at the love and devotion that Peter delivered. She lay down on the bed trying to relax but found it hard to think about anything but Scott. She looked over at the champagne bottle and decided that maybe what she needed to relax was a little bit of alcohol. She went over to pop the top when the phone rang.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey beautiful how you holding up?"  
  
"Scott, oh my gosh it's you. Are you still down at the station?"  
  
"Yes, the asshole is going to press charges so it looks like they are going to book me. There is a lot of political shit going on because of my age. When they found out that I was seventeen, they were going to charge me as a minor and call my father but then they found out that I was married so they might charge me as an adult. They don't know what they are going to do yet. I think that they are contacting some lawyers or something."  
  
"I called your father and he thinks that you should stay there for the night. It might build some character or something. I than called Peter and he is on his way up here. He'll be here in 4 hours."  
  
"Shelby they're telling me times up. I've got to go but I just wanted to make sure that you were all right. Shelby I know that you must be stressed and you are probably looking to find comfort in that champagne bottle but you need to promise me something."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Promise me that you won't drink it. As a matter of fact I want you to go and pour it right down the drain right now so it won't be so tempting. You have to remember anything that goes into your body effects the baby and I don't want the baby to suffer because you are stressed out ok?"  
  
Shelby started crying again. "You are the only one that knows me really well. You're right because I was going to drink it. I'll go pour it out right now and as soon as Peter gets here I'll come down to the station. I love you."  
  
"I know. I love you too. Take care of yourself for me. Bye."  
  
Shelby took the bottle and walked over to the bathroom. She popped the top and poured the whole thing down the toilet. Once she did this she felt some self worth about herself. She realized that she could be strong if she wanted to but it also took Scott to help her stay that way. She walked over and lay down on the bed. When she was lying there she all of a sudden felt something in her stomach that she had never felt before. Little flutters of movement. At first she thought that she was just having a muscle spasm but after a while she realized for the first time that she was feeling the baby move. She wished so much that Scott could be here so she could tell him about it. One of these days the kicks will become stronger and Scott will be able to feel them your himself. She lay there rubbing your stomach gently wondering what their child will look like.  
  
Scott was getting the run around at the police station. The one cop that was getting his statement was a huge football fan and knew the name Scott Barringer from reading the results of the High School State results. He was trying to give Scott a brake because he felt that Scott wasn't really a bad kid. His Captain was a hard ass who saw Scott's rap sheet and realized that this kid had been in trouble with the law before. He was not going to back down on what he thought that Scott deserved. He wanted to put Scott in a holding cell with some hardened criminals while the other cop wanted Scott with under age kids. The Captain won out because of his seniority. Officer Ewan proceeded to book Scott and take him to the jail cell for the night.  
  
"Look kid. This wasn't my idea of where you should go. You're being put in with some pretty bad ass guys. I'll try and keep on eye on things as much as I can but my advice to you is to stay out of their way as much as possible and don't do anything to provoke them." Scott just nodded. "You said that you have someone coming to help you out?"  
  
" Yes, his name is Peter Scarbrow."  
  
"This is the same guy that you were judicated into his custody after your last incident right? What about your parents? Have they given up all rights to you?"  
  
"Just leave them out of this. I have nothing to say to them right now."  
  
"Is Peter going to be able to post bail for you? It might be high since you have a past record."  
  
"Don't worry about it. I know where I can get the money if I have too. It might mean me having to sell my soul to the devil but I can get it."  
  
"What's that suppose to mean? Are you involved in something that you're not telling us?"  
  
"No just forget it. Old family joke."  
  
"Well here we are and remember what I told you." He unlocked the cell, which got the attention of the two other occupants. They were both huge burly looking guys with tattoos all over their arms. They looked like they belonged to the Hell's Angles motorcycle gang.  
  
"Well how nice Officer Ewan. You brought us some fresh meat. And a young pretty boy on top of that."  
  
"Snake I'm warning you right now. Don't even so much breath on him or you'll be doing hard labor for the rest of your life. I'll be monitoring this cell all night and I better not hear anything going on in here."  
  
"Oh you won't hear a peep. We have ways of making them quiet."  
  
"Don't you even touch him or your ass is mine. Do I make myself clear?"  
  
"What ever you say boss."  
  
Officer Ewan locked the door and gave them a warning look as he left. It took a lot to make Scott scared of anything but this definitely was on the top of his list right now. Scott tried to play it off and act as cool as he could. He didn't want to give them the pleasure of seeing how scared he really was. At first they just had a staring battle. Scott was determined that he wasn't going to be the first one to look away while the other two guys were really trying to size him up. It made an impression on them because Scott held his ground.  
  
"So what's a pretty boy like you doing in a place like this?"  
  
"Third degree manslaughter."  
  
  
They both burst out laughing. "Right and my daddy's the Pope. Baby blue here has a sense of humor."  
  
"Yeah, well I'm glad to see the Pope has instilled some good morals in his children."  
  
"Yeah and baby blue has a smart ass attitude."  
  
"Yeah well you seem to have major problems of your own. We're all fucked up or we wouldn't be here."  
  
Snake backed down a little. "Actually you remind me of my little brother I used to have."  
  
"Used to have? What happened to him?"  
  
"He got involved with the wrong gang and overdosed on some bad shit."  
  
"Gee I'm sorry to hear that."  
  
"You ever do drugs?" Scott didn't say anything. He just looked away. "How could anyone be so stupid? I might be a bad ass, get drunk and get into bar brawls but I've never done drugs. What would cause anyone in their right mind to start using drugs?"  
  
Scott wasn't going to say anything until he realized that Snake was waiting for an answer. "Maybe because it gives people a way to escape all the bad shit in their lives."  
  
"What were you escaping from?"  
  
Scott became subdued. "I'd rather not talk about it right now."  
  
"I don't care what people's problems are. There is still no reason to loose yourself to drugs to escape your problems. I'd still have my little brother if people would learn not to push drugs on kids. What landed you in here in the first place?"  
  
"I punched some guy out for hitting on my wife."  
  
"What you're married. You're not old enough to be married and you're definitely not old enough to be the jealous type yet. You should be out playing the field."  
  
"I'm seventeen and I just got married yesterday. Shelby had it hard in life also. Her stepfather sexually abused her so she ran away. Once she ran out of money she had to turn tricks in order to survive. One of her old customers was in the lobby of the hotel that we were staying at and he was trying to force her to go with him. I told him to keep his hands off her and he turned around and shoved me. I had to stick up for my wife so I pounded his face in. The next thing I know, I'm being arrested and thrown in here."  
  
"You've been done dirty unless you're not telling me the whole story. I've been in the slammer enough times to know that they won't knock you up for assault on your first offense. You got a rap sheet that you didn't mention?"  
  
"I've had a couple of little misdemeanors from when I was using."  
  
"So you were on drugs. Didn't I tell you that drugs won't solve your problems? Did your problem go away once you started using?"  
  
"No but it made it easier to come home too."  
  
"You don't think that you could have handled the problem at home better if you were straight and in the right frame of mind?"  
  
Scott was starting to get edgy. All this talk was beginning to bring up all the old memories again that he worked so hard to forget. He said with a sharp tone in his voice, "No because she was making me go insane."  
  
"Your mother?"  
  
"No my stepmother. I couldn't be straight and live in that same house as her. She was driving me crazy. I couldn't stand to come home day after day and wait for the abuse." Scott collapsed on the bed and dropped his head into his hands.  
  
Even though Snake had the appearance of a bad ass dude, he actually was a very sympathetic guy when it came to kids. His life was tormented with the death of his younger brother because he was responsible for him. He's parents were both gone and he had raised his younger brother since he was seven. When he found out about the death through an overdose, he wanted to make sure that other kids didn't fall into that same situation.  
  
"Hey man it's ok. You are a survivor and no matter what that bitch did to you; you can overcome it. You just have to be stronger than her. Just remember that drugs won't help you get through it. Using your brain is the only way out."  
  
"Yeah but she'll never be punished for what she did. They will always put the blame on me. She just gets a get out of jail free card while I suffer. I want her to pay for what she did to me."  
  
"The only revenge that you can give her is to show her that you became a stronger person and that she didn't brake you."  
  
"Yeah, I guess you're right."  
  
"Of course I'm right. I'm not as dumb as I look. I just want people to think I am." This brought a little smile to Scott's face. They heard noise coming from down the hall. Officer Ewan came to get Scott. He feared the worst but was shocked to see Snake and Scott having a pleasant conversation.  
  
"Barringer, you've got a visitor. Peter Scarbrow is here to see you." Scott got up and walked to the door. He turned around to Snake.  
  
"Thanks man and I'm really sorry about your brother. You must have really cared for him."  
  
"Yeah I did. You take care of yourself and that new wife of yours."  
  
Scott was ushered into an interrogation room were he sat down with Peter and a court appointed lawyer. He told his story about what happened and how the other guy was trying to force Shelby to go with him. When it all came out that the man was trying to get prostitution services, he got scared and withdrew his allegations towards Scott. Scott was free to go with no added charges on his record. Scott was able to go back and finish what honeymoon he had left with his wife.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	13. CHAPTER 13

CHAPTER 13  
  
Martin had a hard time sleeping the night of Shelby's phone call. He got up early Monday morning and took a jump flight to Seattle. His first stop from the airport was the police station. When he got inside and inquired about his son, he found out that he was no longer there. He asked for all the paper work regarding the incident and they made a copy for him. He than called the hotel and found out that Scott and Shelby had already checked out and were headed home. The only choice he had now was to head home himself and face the problem head on.  
  
Scott and Shelby arrived back at the Barringer house Monday morning. They were running a day late but with all that had happened, it was to be expected. They decided to skip school since they would have missed the first two hours anyhow. Scott took their suitcases upstairs and put them both in his bedroom. He couldn't believe that Shelby could actually stay in his bedroom now with him.  
He heard Shelby yell for him to come downstairs so that they could open up all the wedding gifts that they had received. It was almost like Christmas with all the excitement of opening all the packages. Scott just sat back and watched Shelby really getting into the scene. She had to make pros and cons about everything that they had received. Most of the stuff they got they couldn't use until they had a place of their own so a lot of the stuff had to be stored away.  
  
Martin had gone right back to the airport to catch the next flight back home. He decided that while he was waiting that he would kill time reading the police report that was given to him. He was slouched over being comfortable in his chair when he got to the part about why the man had approached Shelby. He practically bolted out of his chair. Right there in black and white it confessed what Shelby had done for a living at one time in her life. If there had been a wall in front of him, Martin would have put his fist right threw it. This was going to be one hell of a long flight home until he could get home and get his hands on his son.  
  
After lunch, Scott and Shelby were relaxing in front of the TV since they never got the chance to do it back at the hotel room. They were snuggled up together watching some romantic comedy when the front door swung open and in pounced Martin. Without saying a word he grabbed Scott by the arm and dragged him into the den slamming the door behind him. He shoved Scott into a chair and threw the police report at him.  
  
"Well hello to you too dad!"  
  
"How much do you really know about the girl that you married?"  
  
"What? Is this a trick question dad? What are you talking about?"  
  
"Do you know why the guy that you assaulted was hitting on Shelby?"  
  
Scott was starting to get where his dad was going with the questions. "Because he was a perverted asshole looking for a free fuck."  
  
"Exactly. And why do you think that of any girl at the hotel that day that he just happened to have singled out Shelby?"  
  
Scott felt like kicking himself because he had set himself up for that one. "Ok, so you just happen to find out some past history about Shelby. SO WHAT?"  
  
"Well you've got great taste in women SCOTT."  
  
The conversation was beginning to get louder and louder as each one tried to out shout the other one. "YEAH, WELL MAYBE I SHOULD BE ENVIOUS SINCE YOU JUST HAPPENED TO HAVE MARRIED A PEDOPHILE CHILD MOLESTER."  
  
Martin turned sharply and backhanded Scott across the face so hard that it made his lip split open and bleed. "There is a difference between marrying someone that you don't know everything about and marrying someone when you did. My son will not be married to a prostitute."  
  
Scott was wiping his mouth with the back of his shirtsleeve. "What are you getting Alzheimer's dad? I've already married her and theirs nothing you can do about it now."  
  
"Don't get to comfortable with the new bride because I'm going to have your marriage annulled as soon as I can."  
  
"You can't do that."  
  
"I can and I will."  
  
Scott got up to leave the room and Martin grabbed his arm. "Where do you think you are going?" Scott jerked his arm away and got right into his father's face. "I'm leaving and I'm taking my wife with me."  
  
"You're not leaving anywhere. I still have custody of you and you haven't finished school yet."  
  
"If you have this marriage annulled than I will have nothing to do with you for as long as I live. Don't forget that she is still having my baby."  
  
"Are you 100% sure that it is your baby? How do you know that she wasn't sleeping around?"  
  
Scott gave his dad a discussed look. "I'm going to pretend that I didn't hear that." He turned and walked out of the room. He walked over to Shelby who was sitting in the living room trying to figure out what all the yelling was about. Scott's mother looked at him and knew that something was wrong.  
  
"Scott what's wrong? What happened?"  
  
"I can honestly say that I actually hate my father sometimes. I can't stay here mom. Shelby and I can't stay here."  
  
"What do you mean you can't stay here? Where will you go? Both of you are still in school and Scott you don't have a job. Tell me what happened and I'm sure that we can work things out."  
  
"Mom you don't understand. Dad has this pride thing going for him and he can't face the fact that neither Shelby nor I are perfect. He found out about Shelby's past and he can't accept it so he wants to have our marriage annulled."  
  
"Scott just go upstairs and calm down. Nothings going to happen to your marriage. I'll go and talk to your father and we will work things out. Don't do anything drastic just yet. Think real hard about this. You have no money and you will need to provide your Shelby and the baby. It's best that you stay here and we will work things out."  
  
Susan went to go find Martin and discuss things with him. Scott looked over at Shelby and saw the ashamed look on her face. Her head was down and he saw a single tear drop slide slowly down the side of her right cheek. He went over and wrapped his arms around her and ushered her upstairs. They walked into the bedroom and Scott sat her down on the bed. He knelt down in front of her and tried to console her.  
  
"Don't worry about what my dad thinks Shelby. It doesn't matter. I love you and that's all I care about."  
  
"You don't understand Scott. This is twice now that my past has come back to haunt me. Maybe it's best if you don't have anything to do with me. You'll be able to live your life without always having to look over your shoulder at my sins."  
  
"Why so I can live alone with myself and my own sins? No thank you. We both have a past and I remember us both saying that we vowed to love and honor each other in good times and in bad times. Have you forgotten our wedding vows already? We just said them three days ago."  
  
Shelby reached up and grabbed Scott around the neck for a huge hug. "I love you Scott. I just don't think that I deserve you sometimes."  
  
"Everything will be alright. I just need to make a phone call. You look tired. Why don't you rest for now and I'll talk with you later." He planted a nice kiss on her waiting lips and laid her down on his bed. He pulled the comforter over her and walked out of the room.  
  
Scott went downstairs to see how much success his mother had at talking to his father. She told him that things would be stressed for awhile but he would eventually come around. He had to leave to go into the office and they would all three sit down tonight and talk about things. Scott decided that he didn't want to hear about what his father would say later. He was going to take matters into his own hands and he called his grandfather.  
  
He asked his grandfather about what it actually meant for him to own stock in the company and what was expected of him in order to get a monthly salary. He got all the details even down to the exact pay that he would get. The only stipulation regarding all this was that Scott couldn't be eligible for any of this until after he turned 18 years old. Edward sensed that something was wrong and that's why Scott was asking a lot of questions. When he confronted Scott, he related the whole scenario back to him. His grandfather told him that he would help him out. He had to make some phone calls and he would be back in touch with Scott later.  
  
An hour and a half passed when the phone rang again. Scott hurried and answered it before anyone else in the house could. His grandfather laid out the perfect solution for Scott and Shelby. He bought a nearby condominium and told Scott that he and Shelby could move in anytime. All the paper work was done through fax and all he had to do was go down to the front office and pick up the key. Edward would take care of the monthly utilities and he would send Scott a check every two weeks in order to buy groceries and anything else they might need. He was sending Scott a Platinum Visa Card to purchase anything he needed to furnish the condo. There were only three rules that Edward made Scott promise to keep in order to live in his own place. First was that he would continue to go to school everyday and maintain at least a B average. Second was that he needed to respect the place and not tear it up and third was that he needed to remember to act like an adult now and be a responsible person. Once Scott agreed to those terms than he was own his own.  
  
Susan had gone shopping which was perfect for Scott because it would make leaving a lot easier. He went upstairs to wake Shelby.  
  
"Shelby I've got a surprise for you. You need to help me pack as much as we can. You pack the clothes and I'll go put all the gifts into the car."  
  
Shelby sat on the bed still a little groggy from being wakened up. "What happened. Did your dad really throw us out?"  
  
"No. Do you trust me? I told you that I've got a big surprise for you so you need to hurry before my mom comes back from shopping."  
  
Shelby obeyed without another question because she did trust Scott with all her life. Once they were finished loading as much as they could in their car than Scott proceeded to the address that his grandfather had given them. It was only 3 miles away from the School so Scott found it pretty convenient. Scott pulled his car into the parking lot and told Shelby that he would be right back. The curiosity was killing her and it seemed like forever before her new husband came back. He came back grinning from ear to ear.  
  
"Ok you're really enjoying yourself here. You want to share the excitement that I see in your face."  
  
"Do you still trust me?"  
  
"I'm here aren't I?"  
  
"Ok than you have to come with me." He took her by the hand as he looked for the apartment number that would soon be their new home. When he found it, he took out the key and gave it to Shelby.  
  
"What's this?" she questioned him with confusion.  
  
"This my dear wife is our new home. Just yours and mine. No mothers and no fathers to tell us what to do any more. We are now officially on our own. Are you going to stand outside all day or are you going to open the door?"  
  
Shelby took the key and inserted it into the keyhole. She turned the knob and pushed the door open. They stepped into a beautiful but vacant apartment that was spacious with cathedral ceilings. It had a nice balcony that over looked a pond and a step down living room. It had one mater bedroom and another smaller one that would become the baby's room some day. At first Shelby just stood there with her mouth and eyes wide open. She turned to Scott and asked, "Is this really ours?"  
  
"Every last square foot." Shelby than took off running from room to room saying, "Scott look at this and look at that."  
  
Scott got a big kick out of her little girl attitude. This was one side of Shelby that he had never seen before. He walked into the master bedroom and saw Shelby standing in the middle of the room with her hands wide open. "Look how much room we have. My living room at home wasn't this big. We could put a king size bed in here."  
  
"You could put a swinging trapeze in here if you want to. This is your home and you can do what ever you want to with it. I'm going to leave all the decorating up to you."  
  
"How did you pull this off? I can't believe your father would . . .  
Wait a minute. Did I hear you say earlier that we needed to hurry up and leave before your parents got home?" Scott nodded his head. "Than they don't know about this do they?" Scott shook his head no. "But how than?"  
  
"My grandfather. I kind of forgot to tell you about a wedding present that he gave us on the airplane when you were asleep."  
  
"Keep talking, I'm listening."  
  
"Well it appears that he gave us 5% stock in his company. We now make 5% of his millions a year. It doesn't go into effect until I turn 18 but he decided to help us out until that time comes."  
  
"You're going to have to work for him when you turn 18 aren't you?" The excitement was going out of her voice now.  
  
"Well not exactly. He wants me to go to college first and then we'll see."  
  
"But Scott don't you see. He isn't doing all this for nothing. He will expect something from you in return at some time in your life."  
  
"And what's wrong with that? You're starting to sound like my father."  
  
"Maybe it's because your father seems to know more about what your grandfather is capable of than you. Are you forgetting that he kidnapped you and then held you prisoner by making threats against me? I know you mean well Scott but you seem to be going through this with blinders on."  
  
"Shelby, my dad was going to get our marriage annulled. My grandfather puts us up in our own home so that we can stay together. What choice would you have made?"  
  
"Ok Scott. I'm sorry. I do trust you and your instincts. I just want you to know that if all this backfires one day than I'll still stay by your side and support you."  
  
"Thank you. What do you say? Shall we christen our new bedroom?"  
  
"But there's no bed in here yet."  
  
"That just gives us more room to roll around." They started kissing and ended up dropping to the floor as they made passionate love for the first time in their home.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	14. CHAPTER 14

CHAPTER 14  
  
Martin came home from work needing to talk to Scott. Susan was in the kitchen preparing dinner. He asked her where the kids were and she said that they have gone out because they weren't there when she got home from shopping. 45 minutes later dinner was ready and they waited and waited. There was no sign of Scott and Shelby so they decided to go ahead and eat without them. It was pretty quite around the dinner table without the extra presence. Susan asked Martin if he had calmed down from earlier in the day and he said that he still needed to talk to Scott about things. Susan didn't understand why Martin could get so bent out of shape over something in the past. She had considered both Scott and Shelby survivors of an unfortunate lifestyle and they both found different but wrong ways of dealing with what was forced upon them. Martin of course didn't see it that way. He always worried about what other people would think if they found out about Scott and Shelby's past. He was destined to get his son away from that kind of life.  
  
After dinner they both sat around watching TV and killing time until the kids came home. Martin looked at his watch and became annoyed. "It's 8:00. Where the hell are they?"   
  
"Maybe we should start calling some of Scott's friends and see if they are hanging out with them. I'll go get the phone directory." Susan went upstairs to go to her bedroom. As she was walking by Scott's room she just happened to have looked in and noticed the closet door wide open and it was empty. She ran downstairs and threw open the closet that she had stored all the wedding gifts in.  
  
Martin looked at her in surprise wondering why she was rushing around all of a sudden. He saw her throw open the closet door and put her hand over her mouth. "What? What's wrong Susan?" She turned slowly to her husband and said, "They're gone."  
  
Martin stood up from where he was sitting. "What do you mean they are gone?"  
  
"All there're things are gone from the closet and Scott's closet is empty upstairs."  
  
Martin exploded and started pacing the floor. "Shit. Damn him. Where the hell could they possibly go? They don't have any money. It's her. It has to be that girl forcing him into all this. Scott was a very level headed and reasonable person until he met up with her. Only God knows what she is filling his head with. Don't you see Susan? You keep sticking up for her and now look what she has done to our son. She has totally screwed up his life. I just don't know what to do now. Its not like I can call the police and turn them in as runaways."  
  
"Listen Martin. I know that you are upset but don't take this whole thing out on Shelby. I'm sure that your son is not totally innocent here. You have to remember that it's Shelby that's in foreign territory here. Scott knows the streets around here and Shelby doesn't have any connections here. My guess is that it was Scott that set this in motion."  
  
"Yes but Scott never used to be so disobedient. He used to actually respect my decisions and now he never listens to anything that I have to say anymore."  
  
"Martin, Scott is growing up. He's not a little boy who thinks that his father walks on water anymore. You've made some mistakes and he has realized that you are human also. The problem is that you are the one who needs to realize that your son is not perfect either. He has tried so hard to be the perfect son that you always demanded of him but he can't. He is only human too and until you can love him for who he is right now and accept his past mistakes than you two will never get along."  
  
Martin plopped down into the chair as if he were exhausted. "I just wanted him to have a better life than me. Is that so wrong?"  
  
"No that is not wrong. I think that most loving parents want the same thing for their children but when things don't work out like you want, than you still need to be their to pick up the pieces."  
  
"Well I very well can't do anything now if we don't even know where he is."  
  
"I think when things calm down than he will contact us."  
  
"Yeah, probably when he runs out of money. I guess the only thing I can do now is wait it out. Let's get ready for bed and we'll see what happens in the morning."  
  
Shelby and Scott had to sleep on the floor because they didn't have a bed yet. They did manage to bring some bathroom supplies so that they could take showers before school. Shelby drove Scott to school and then went over to her school. When Scott arrived at school several of the kids called him "Jailbird" and kept walking. He thought, great I wonder how that got out. The coach came up to him.  
  
"Scott I'm glad to see that you are out of the slammer. When did you get back?"  
  
"Yesterday morning and how does everyone know that I was in jail?"  
  
"All it takes is one person with a big mouth. It seems your father contacted Jeremy's father who is a lawyer for some legal advice and Jeremy blabbed. Hey, if you got home yesterday than why weren't you at practice yesterday afternoon? We've got another big game this Friday and don't forget that Friday is senior recognition night so I need you to fill out the escort form. By the way, what happened to your lip? Your wife slug you?"  
  
"Yeah, something like that. Listen coach I've got to go to class. Don't worry I'll be at practice today."  
  
Scott went to math class and sat down. His teacher called role and looked up when Scott had responded to his name. "Well Scott. I hear you had a very busy weekend?" The whole class started laughing.  
  
Scott was beginning to get a little disturbed that everything he did in life someone had to make a comment about. "Could you just teach us some math and not worry about my escapades?"  
  
Someone in the class yelled out, "But Scott we find your adventures so intriguing. Due tell we want to hear it all." Scott was the center of attention now as the whole class turned to stare at him.  
  
Scott felt like he was put on display and he didn't like it one bit. It brought back memories of the first time Peter made him talk in-group. Scott didn't know if he should just get up and walk out of class or what he should do. The intercom speaker informing the teacher that he was requested to go to the office saved Scott. Scott let out a sigh of relief as he stood up to go. As he walked out of the room he heard a student say, "Maybe the police are looking for him again." Scott just turned and told the guy to shut up.  
  
Scott went into the office to see what they wanted and standing over in the corner of the room was his father. Scott just cursed under his breath and turned to leave.  
  
"Don't leave Scott. I just want to talk to you."  
  
"Dad you never want to just talk. All you want to do is lecture and tell me how screwed up my life is."  
  
"Come on Scott. I worry about you. I need to know that you are ok. I was scared when you didn't come home last night. I'm glad to see that at least school still means something to you. Are you going to tell me where you are staying?"  
  
"I'm fine dad. Shelby and I are both fine you don't need to worry about us."  
  
"What are you doing for money? I know that you can't survive without it and you can't get into your savings account until you are 18 so who is helping you?"  
  
"Like I said dad, don't worry about it. I've taken care of everything. We don't need your help anymore."  
  
"Who's helping you Scott?"  
  
"I've got to get back to class dad." Scott turned to leave but Martin grabbed his arm.  
  
"If you won't tell me than I bet Shelby well."  
  
"No. You leave her alone. You never did like her so just leave her the hell alone."  
  
Martin let go of Scott's arm and started walking away. Scott ran after him. "Dad don't you walk away from me." Martin secretly smiled because the tables have now turned the other way. His plan had worked. He finally found Scott's weakness. Martin turned. "Are you ready to talk now?"  
  
Scott put his head down because he knew that he was defeated. "Grandfather gave me 5% share of the company for a wedding present."  
  
"Scott I'm not stupid. I know for a fact that you couldn't possible get your hands on that until you turn 18 so that doesn't explain how your are getting money now and where you are staying."  
  
Scott hesitated to say anything until Martin claimed that he would go harass Shelby. "Just stop making the threats dad. It was grandfather. He bought us a condo over at Chalet Woods. He's paying for everything and giving us an income until I finish school."  
  
Martin never turned so red in all his life. His blood pressure must have soared sky high. "Are you insane? Do you realize what you have done? He doesn't give anything away for free or by the goodness of his own heart because he doesn't have one. He now owns you. You no longer have control over your own life. I want you to get out now before it is to late. Scott you have been blinded by the money and wealth and you haven't seen the whole picture. I've seen him destroy so many people's lives to get what he wants. You are just a pawn in his game of chance. He will use you and blackmail you until you scream for mercy. The only problem is, he doesn't believe in fighting fair. He will rip out your heart to stay in control. If I have to take you and put you in hiding I will. I will not let him get control over you. I will not stand by and let you grow up to be a heartless bastard who will destroy his family for the sake of pleasing him."  
  
Scott just looked at his father and furrowed his brows. "Shit dad you've got a lot of hot air. I'm going to class." He turned and walked away. Martin knew that he was about to have a show down with his father to save Scott's future.  
  
When Scott got home from football practice there was a federal express package waiting for him. Inside was a check in his name for two thousand dollars and a note telling him to go open a checking account in Shelby and his name. There was also a visa card with a note telling him to go buy whatever he needed to furnish the new condo. Scott looked over at Shelby, held up the card and said, "Do you want to go on a shopping spree?"  
  
Shelby grabbed the card out of his hand and answered, "What every girl wants to hear. The first thing we get is a king size bed."  
  
"Can we get a mirror for our ceiling?"  
  
She punched him. "Shut up Scott. You don't have to see it to know it's there. You just have to touch it."  
  
"Speaking of touching . . ."  
  
She grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him out the door. "No. No more touching until we have a bed." She shoved him down the stairs and out towards the car.  
  
"Oh you're no fun," he pouted.  
  
"I'll show you how much fun I can be when we bring home a bed."  
  
They spent from the time they got started until all the stores were closed. Shelby never knew that someone could spend so much money in a four- hour period. They shopped so much that they even forgot about eating. It wasn't until Shelby started getting real dizzy that they realized that they forgot to eat. They stopped to eat on the way home. Because of the time of night that it was, everything that they bought could not be delivered until the next day. Shelby volunteered to stay home from school so she could be there for all the deliveries.   
  
On the way home Shelby started complaining about sleeping on the hard floor again and how it was killing her back. Scott turned to her and said, "I can solve that problem." He pulled into the nearest Holiday Inn and went to register for a room. He hotel manager wouldn't rent a room to him because of his age. Scott told him that he was married and had means to pay for the room. The manager agreed to rent the room upon proof of a valid marriage license. Scott had to go back to the condo and dig out the paperwork in order to get the room. While they were there Scott and Shelby went ahead and packed an overnight bag. They went back to the hotel and had a good night's sleep. Because of Scott's quick thinking regarding the bed situation, Shelby made sure that she pleased him well.  
  
The next morning they checked out of the hotel and went back to the condo. Scott took the car to school and Shelby waited around for the delivery people and the phone people to show up. When Scott had come home from football practice he was amazed at how much work Shelby had done. She actually had the place looking like a home. Scott helped her hang some curtains then they went out to the grocery store. Shelby made their first dinner at there new home. They were really enjoying their independence and it helped them bond together because they had to depend on each other without parents interfering.   
  
Friday had come and it was the special night where the senior athletes were being recognized. All the seniors were to be individually announced and escorted out on the football field at half time by their parents. All the seniors were all lined up on the side of the field waiting for their name to be called. Martin and Susan were sitting in the stands not knowing that it was senior night. Susan looked over at Martin and said, "Do you think that we should be down there with Scott? He never told us about this. I don't want him walking out on the field all alone."  
  
"Maybe we should go down there." They started to get up from the stands but the ceremony had just started and it was too late for them to interrupt. The announcer kept going through names and then he came to the last names that started with a B.  
  
"Now presenting senior Steve Barnes escorted by his father Allan Barnes and mother Kim Barnes. Next we have senior Scott Barringer escorted by. . .  
Not his mother or his father but by his newly wedded wife, Shelby Merrick Barringer. Congratulations on the newly weds." The kids in the stands cheered loudly to express their best wishes. After the couples walk across the field, they would usually shake hands with their fathers and get a hug from their mothers. When Scott and Shelby got to the end of the field they started kissing and didn't seem to care that several hundred people were watching them. The first kiss was a short little peck on the lips but then Scott pulled Shelby back in for a more intense kiss that didn't seem like it was going to end.   
  
The announcer, "Our next senior is . . .Hey Scott and Shelby. You two brake it up. Someone wanna go pry them two apart? Scott go to the locker room and take a cold shower." The crowd in the stands started hooping and hollering. People were laughing and their little display of affection actually brought life back into the stadium.  
  
One of the parents that was sitting behind Martin slapped him on the back and said, "Oh to be young and in love again. Isn't it great to see your kid so happy again? It's been a long time since I've seen a smile on his face like that."  
  
Martin sat down and actually thought about what was just said to him. Why is it that everyone else seemed to notice the joy in Scott except for himself. Martin looked down at his son and noticed the way that Shelby and Scott looked and touched each other. Why was he being so blind? Scott was actually happy again and it was Shelby that was putting the smile on his face. Martin looked over to Susan and said, "I can't brake them up. She is the only thing that is keeping Scott glued together."  
  
Susan gave him a kiss and a hug. "It's taking you this long to notice that? What do you think that I've been trying to tell you all his time? If you want the love of your son than you need to accept what he loves." They enjoyed the rest of the evening cheering for the victory that Scott's team accomplished. Martin set a goal again, that he would try to see things through Scott's eyes.  
  



	15. CHAPTER 15

CHAPTER 15  
  
After the game Martin wanted to go congratulate Scott on the win but he knew that Scott was still angry with him and he didn't want to cause a scene in the school parking lot. He decided to go visit Scott later at his condo.   
  
Scott was full of energy from the adrenaline rush of the game. All his teammates were all talking about partying the night away because they ended the season undefeated. They ended up being the district champions and now they were headed for the State championship in two weeks. Word got out that Scott and Shelby lived in their own place and someone had decided that Scott's place would be the perfect place for a party because of no adults. Teddy from the team came and asked Scott if a couple of guys could come over for a visit. Scott looked over at Shelby for permission and she just shrugged her shoulders. That's all it took for the word to be passed around throughout the school.  
  
Scott and Shelby headed home and stopped by the store to grab some munchies for their incoming company. Shelby was actually a little excited because she had never entertained before and she wanted to show off her new place. When they got home some of the people were already there drinking beer on their door step. Scott let them in and asked how they managed to get the beer. One of the guys stole it from his family's refrigerator as they threw Scott a bottle. Scott excepted with pleasure because it had been awhile since he had one. One of the guys handed a bottle over to Shelby but Scott intercepted it before she could put her hand on it.  
  
"Sorry Shel. Alcohol is not good for babies."  
  
"So I get to watch you have all the fun?"  
  
"I didn't say you couldn't have any fun. You can have all the fun you want as long as you don't smoke, drink, inhale, sniff, or pop pills."  
  
"What else is there left. Next you'll be saying I can't have sex."  
  
"No that's where all the fun does come in."  
  
The other guys in the room were all going oooohhhh. "Man Scott is your girlfriend into that other stuff?"  
  
"Wife Jerry. She's not my girlfriend she's my wife and don't worry about what she's into."  
  
They heard a knock on the door and several other people showed up but before Scott could close the door it was pushed open as people started piling into his place bringing all kinds of booze. Scott looked over at Teddy.  
  
"Hey Teddy. I thought you said a couple of people."  
  
"Hey man can I help it. I think the word got out." Someone went over to Scott's stereo system, cranked it up and started blaring CD's. Scott heard someone yell for help outside his door and when he opened it, he found two large guys trying to carry a keg up his stairs.  
  
"Coming through step aside," they yelled.  
  
The party was now in full swing. Scott realized that the party was going to get out of control but he was having to much fun hanging out with old friends that he used to party with. Some of the girls were drinking too much and enjoyed hanging all over Scott. Shelby had to keep interfering because Scott was getting a little smashed himself. One of the girls who really had too much to drink came up to Shelby not knowing who she was and started running her mouth about Scott.  
  
"Isn't it too bad that he had to go and get married?"  
  
Shelby raised your eyebrow as if interested in what she had to say. "Why do you say that?"  
  
"Because we used to love to play the game closet sex with him."  
  
"Never heard of it. How do you play?"  
  
"Well all the girls take a number and all the guys take a number. Someone draws out a number for the girls and than another number for the guys. Whoever number is drawn gets paired up and they go into the closet and are given 7 minutes to do whatever they can in there. Some people don't do anything because they didn't like the person that they were paired up with and some people try and go all the way in that seven minutes. Every girl that I know of always got a piece of Scott when they could. He was easy kill when he was flying high. I wonder if he still puts out since he knocked that slut broad up?"  
  
Shelby didn't know what had come over her but the next thing she knew was that she was on the floor hitting the other girl. The other girl was screaming not knowing what Shelby's problem was and someone yelled, "Cat fight." A crowd of people was gathered around laughing and cheering at the two girls fighting. Another guy nudged Scott and he was told that Shelby was in a fight. He had a hard time pushing his way to the other side of the room to get to her.  
  
Scott came upon the two girls and pulled Shelby off of Tina. "What the hell is going on here?"  
  
Teddy grabbed Tina and held her back. "Shit Tina what are you doing hitting a pregnant girl? Shelby are you ok?"  
  
Tina, "I didn't know who she was and besides, she hit me first."  
  
Scott, "Relax Teddy. It's Tina you should be worried about. Shelby can definitely hold her own."  
  
Rick, "Wow Barringer, you've got a cool wife."  
  
Tina, "She's trailer trash."  
  
Shelby tried to brake free from Scott arms so that she could pound her again. Scott was holding her back as best he could. "She can just get the hell out of my house. No one comes in here and calls me a slut that Scott knocked up."  
  
Tina, "Well face it sweet heart. Scott would have never of married you if you didn't get pregnant."  
  
Scott, "That's enough Tina. You don't know what you are talking about. I knew that I wanted to marry Shelby someday even before we slept together. I think that you've had to much to drink so why don't someone take you home now?"  
  
Tina, "Ok Scott, I'm sorry. I really didn't know that she was your wife. Let me stay and I'll be fine."  
  
That little incident only stopped the party for about 5 minutes and then it was back in full swing again. Scott held onto Shelby because he could feel her shaking. He kissed her on top of the head and took her face into his hands.  
  
"You really ok?"  
  
"Yeah, I just want to go lie down for awhile." She went back to the bedroom only to walk into a couple making out on her bed. She stormed back out into the living room and grabbed Scott by the arm. "Scott this has gotten way out of control. There are people having sex in our bed. Get them out now."  
  
Scott went back to his bedroom and told the couple that they had to take it some where else because his wife wanted her bed back. While Scott was back in his bedroom he noticed some red flashing lights outside his bedroom window. He ran over to the window and saw two police cars pulling into the parking lot. He ran as fast as he could out to the living room knocking people over in the process. The first thing he did was pull the plug on the stereo because that usually quieted people down pretty quick.  
  
"QUICK EVERYONE, THE POLICE ARE HERE SO GET RID OF THE BEER QUICKLY."  
  
Everyone started running around and it turned into a mad house instead of an organized effort. Martin and Susan decided that they were going to pay Scott a visit and quickly noticed the presence of the police at the condo. Martin walked towards Scott's condo and realized that the police were walking in the same direction.  
  
"Evening officer. Is something going on here?"  
  
"No we just got a disturbance call that a party was out of control over here." An elderly gentleman came out of his apartment and greeted the police. He said that he was the one who made the call and it appeared that a bunch of teenagers were going wild in the apartment above him. When Martin heard that he put two and two together and realized that it must have been Scott's place. He ran up the stairs and pounded on the door. Most of the kids were crammed into other rooms of the place so it wouldn't look so bad when the police came to the door. Scott went over and opened the door expecting to see the police but there stood his father.  
  
"Dad, what are you dong here?" He looked over his father shoulder and saw the police coming up behind him.  
  
Police, "Do you live here?"  
  
Scott, "Yes what's the problem?"  
  
Police, "Are your parents here?"  
  
Scott had to laugh at that last statement. "Well actually they are standing right in front of you."  
  
Police, "We've had a formal complaint about an out of control party of teenagers here tonight."  
  
Scott, "Sorry officer. I've got a couple of friends over and we were just playing the music too loud. We'll keep it down now."  
  
Police, " Ok remember it's late and some of the older people here are trying to sleep. At least your parents are home now. Just keep it down. Good night."  
  
The police walked away and Scott was still standing in the doorway guarding the door. Martin looked at him. "Well Scott can we come in or not?"  
  
Scott looked over his shoulder and started to stutter. Martin finally got the clue and pushed his son aside. "Ok so where is everybody. The smoke in here is thick enough to cut it with a knife and it smells like booze." Martin walked back through the apartment and opened some of the doors. There were so many people in the other rooms that when Martin opened the door they practically fell out into the hallway.   
  
Martin, "ALL RIGHT EVERYBODY OUT LET'S GO. EVERYBODY GO HOME NOW THE PARTY IS OVER."  
  
Little by little people started filing out of the apartment until it was almost empty. The two big guys went into the bathroom and pulled out the keg and carried it outside. Martin looked over at Scott who stood in his kitchen with his head down. He walked through the apartment to make sure that it was clear and walked over to Scott.  
  
"A keg? None of these kids are old enough to drink. Are you looking to get thrown in the slammer again?"   
  
Scott looked up and walked over to his living room and threw himself down on the couch. He looked around and couldn't believe what a mess everything was. "I'm sorry dad. This wasn't my idea. People just started showing up and it just got out of control. I didn't even know half of the people here. I didn't want them here but I didn't know how to get rid of them."  
  
Martin went over and sat next to Scott. "Yeah I don't think that you tried to hard to do anything about it." He pulled up Scott's head and made him look into his eyes. "If the police had taken all you guys to the station, I don't think you would have passed the alcohol test. Scott just looked away. No matter what he did he just couldn't please his father.  
  
"Scott I thought that you wanted to be treated like an adult but what have you done to show that you are responsible?"  
  
Scott sat quiet for a minute and Martin thought that he was just ignoring him Finally Scott spoke in a quiet defeated voice. "Dad why did you come here? Just so that you can prove me to be a failure again?"  
  
"Scott you aren't a failure. I've never said that you were."  
  
"No but you can't seem to ever say anything positive about me either. Ok I admit it. I'm a failure. I'm not the perfect son that you can be proud of anymore. I'm sorry that I'm such a disappointment to you." Shelby had heard Scott comments and started to go over to him to console him but Susan grabbed her hand and shook her head no. "They're not screaming and yelling at each other right now so let them try and work this out." Shelby understood what Susan was saying and decided that they should both go into another room and let father and son have some privacy.  
  
"Scott you've never been a disappointment to me. I am proud to call you my son and I'm proud the way you have taken upon yourself to take care of things. Sometimes I don't always agree with the methods you use. I just don't want to see you make mistakes that you might regret later. Maybe I've been too over protective of you. I want you to know that I've talked with your grandfather because I was really concerned with all that has taken place here. I know that you feel the need to be independent especially since you have a wife to think about now. I could have helped you gain that independence if you had just come to me first instead of going to your grandfather."  
  
"How dad? How could I have gone to you when all you wanted to do was get my marriage annulled? You don't know a thing about Shelby and her past. You don't know how hard it is for abused kids to survive on the streets alone. She did what she had to do to survive and no she is not proud of it. It's hard enough for her to have to live with it without other people judging her as well."  
  
"I know that now because your mother explained it to me. I'm sorry that I jump to conclusions without getting all the facts first. That is something I promise to work on and I was hoping that maybe you could make a promise to me as well?"  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Don't sign your name to anything having to do with your grandfather until I review everything with you. I've offered to buy this condo from him so that it would be under my name and not his but he won't sell. He did offer me something that I might consider. He really wants his company to stay in the family and so he told me that the only way that I could be one step ahead of you is to buy a larger piece of the stock. My brother Marshall has 30% and you have 5%. If I buy 20% than the three of us Barringer's could have a total of 55% together and we could hold more percentage than the other stockholders could. The company would be secure in our family. By me having more percentage than you, I would have more control and so I could make sure that you won't make any mistakes that might effect your future."  
  
"Dad I could care less about all that right now. I just want to finish school, go to college and support my family as best as I can."  
  
"I know and I am proud that you have those priorities set straight. Just don't let your grandfather sucker you into anything without coming to me for advice first ok?"  
  
"Ok. Does this mean that I have to move out of the condo?"  
  
"No. I realize that you and Shelby need a place of your own but don't be such a stranger. Come by the house and visit us sometime."  
  
Scott smiled and hugged his father. "We won't. You and mom can come by whenever you want also." He looked around, "I promise that the place will be more presentable the next time you visit."  
  
"Yeah, and less crowded?"  
  
"Yeah. Thanks for clearing the place out for me."  
  
"Sure any time. Let me go find your mother and let's see if we can get this place looking like a home again." All for of them worked together for the next half and hour picking up trash and cleaning up spills that was left behind from the party. When everything was cleaned, Susan and Martin started to leave. Martin turned to Scott before he left and said, "Remember to call me if you ever need anything, need to talk or someone to play tennis with. By the way, you made some great catches tonight. Let me know when you guys go to State so that I can come see the you play."  
  
"I will dad and thanks."  
  
Scott shut the door behind him and let out a huge sigh. "I'm beat. Let's go to bed. He walked with his wife back to the bedroom. He could tell that Shelby was still a little shaken up from what happened earlier at the party.  
  
He looked Shelby in the eye and said, "Shelby you know I don't think of you that way don't you?"  
  
"What way?"  
  
"You are not a slut and I would have married you even if your weren't pregnant."  
  
She smiled and said she knew. "Why don't you tell me about this closet sex game and how the girls always seemed to get a piece of you?"  
  
Scott's mouth dropped open. "I'm pleading the 5th. I refuse to say anything on the grounds that it might incriminate me."  
  
Shelby started laughing. "It's amazing that you even remember. From what I herd, you were an easy target when you were flying high."  
  
"Shelby I'm not high right now and I can definitely say that I'm an easy target for you right now." He went over to unbutton her shirt. "Hey isn't that my shirt you are wearing?"  
  
"Well how do you expect me to cover up this?" She pulled the shirt up to show Scott that she could no longer fasten her pants because her belly was starting to protrude beyond her waistline.  
  
"Wow did that just happen overnight? How come I haven't noticed that before?" He came over and pulled the shirt completely over her head and brought her down on the bed. He kissed her belly and snuggled up to her. "I guess it's time to start getting some new cloths."  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	16. CHAPTER 16

CHAPTER 16  
  
Things were getting a little better between Martin and Scott ever since he decided to accept Shelby and Scott together. Football season was now over and they had won the state championship. Shelby thought that she would be able to spend more time with Scott now but he decided to join the indoor track team. One of the coaches told Scott that he had the body for a pole-vaulter so Scott decided to give it a try. Once he tried it and felt the rush he got from the experience, he was hooked. It gave him a sense of a high that he never experienced when he was a user. He got the ambition and desire to attempt higher and higher levels as he pushed himself harder. It was a weird sense of freedom that he got pushing himself high in the air with the pole and then letting go and free falling to the ground. Almost like the rush a bungy-jumper would get from the fall.  
  
Scott was coming home late from practice and then is bombarded with homework so the time he should be having with Shelby became less and less. Shelby was at the end of her second trimester and now had her energy back. She wanted to go out and have fun but Scott was exhausted by the end of the day. In order to fulfill her boredom, she started going out with her friends from school and not coming home until late. Scott knew that she needed some freedom because she would be tied down once the baby came and so he tried to not let it bother him. Their love making sessions was becoming less and this was putting a strain on things.  
  
Thanksgiving was coming soon and so Scott decided that they should spend it together so that they could have some quality time. Scott waited up one night to tell Shelby that he turned down his parent's invitation for Thanksgiving dinner so that they could spend the day together alone. Shelby had just walked in the door and it was a little after 11:00 at night.  
  
"Scott you're still up? You're usually asleep when I come home. Is everything ok?"  
  
"Yeah, I just thought that we don't seem to spend as much time together anymore because we both are very busy."  
  
"No Scott, you are the one who is busy. I'm just having a good time."  
  
"Well I thought that maybe that good time you are having can include me for once."  
  
"Scott you are the one being a stick in the mud. Every time I walk out that door, I ask you to come along. You are the one who seems to be over committed to other things all the time."  
  
"I'm sorry if I can't seem to just drop what I'm doing all the time and hit the clubs. I do have to maintain a certain grade point average so my grandfather won't pull the plug on everything we have here. You could stay here and keep me company."  
  
"Are you kidding? I thought you were ok with me going out. You know that I'm going to get stuck at home once the baby comes. I'm going to have all the fun while I still can."  
  
"Going out every now and then is not a problem but you seem to be going out every night. All your friends are single and they are just looking for a quick pick up. You are married if you haven't forgotten."  
  
"Why Scott, I do believe that you are jealous."  
  
"Knock it off Shelby. What's wrong with wanting to spend some time with you once in a while."  
  
"Absolutely nothing but it is always when it is convenient to you and nobody else."  
  
"So going out with your girlfriends is more important than spending time with me?"  
  
"So staying after school with all your jock friends everyday is more important than coming home to me?"  
  
"That's not fair. It's not the same thing. It's not like we sit around a party for hours. We happen to be working are asses off."  
  
"Exactly. And then you come home totally exhausted and not have any time or energy let for me."  
  
"Well I can see this conversation isn't getting us anywhere. I'm going to bed now. By the way, I told my parents that we aren't going over to their house for Thanksgiving. I thought that we could spend the time alone together."  
  
"Opps. Too late. My little sister Jess is coming to spend the holiday because my mother has to work. I didn't want Jess at home all alone for the holiday."  
  
Scott was starting to get fed up with what was going on. He threw his hands up in the air and walked towards the bedroom. "Fine whatever. Thanks for telling me sooner."  
  
"What? Now you have a problem with my little sister?"  
  
Scott turned around sharply. "Did I say that I have a problem with your sister? Shit Shelby. What the hell are we fighting about? I just waited up so that I could spend some time with you and now I realize that it was a waste of my time. Good night." He went into the bedroom and slammed the door behind him.  
  
Shelby picked up her purse and threw it across the room. She flopped down on the sofa and tried to figure out what just happened. The tension and stress were building everyday and she felt that her and Scott were growing further and further apart. She seemed to be going through mixed emotions about the baby. One minute she was trying to bond to the infant growing inside her and then the next minute she was fighting for her freedom.  
  
She had been spending some of her time with a girl in her class that already had a three-month-old baby. Shelby had noticed how her friend was completely tied down and had completely lost any freedom that she may have had at one time. She was a single mother and so she didn't have any help from anyone else. Shelby couldn't help but put herself in that same position. She kept thinking that once the baby was born than Scott would hang out with his jock friends and leave her home alone with the baby. She was too young to get tied down. There were times that she wondered if they had done the right thing. She fell asleep on the couch with the weight of the world on her shoulder.  
  
The next morning Scott had already gone to school when she woke. It was Wednesday before Thanksgiving and school was only going half day. Once she got home from school, Shelby went to the bus station to pick up Jess who had been put on the bus earlier that morning. All the way home Jess kept telling Shelby how lucky she was being married to a cute guy and living in her own home. Shelby wasn't really paying to much attention because her mind seemed to have been elsewhere. Scott was at home because track practice was cancelled for the holiday break. Jess was excited to see Scott because unbeknownst to anyone, she secretly had a crush on him. She would dream that someday she would meet someone like him and he would take her away from all the bad memories like Scott had done for Shelby.  
  
Scott very causally said, "Hey Jess, how's it going?"  
  
Jess, "I'm doing fine. Thanks for letting me come spend the holiday with you."  
  
"Sure no problem. Maybe Shelby will stay home for once now that you are here." Scott didn't mean for it to come out that way but it did. Shelby of course took it the wrong way and became very defensive.  
  
"And what's that suppose to mean? You think that just because my sister is here that I'm going to get stranded at home? I plan on taking Jess out and showing her the town."  
  
"You do that Shel. Make sure that you set a good example for her to follow."  
  
Jess could sense there was something wrong between to two of them. She could feel the tension in the air. She just stood there in silence feeling completely out of place. Scott looked over and felt sorry for putting her in the situation. He walked over and grabbed her suitcase. "Come on Jess, I'll show you where you'll be staying."  
  
As they were walking off the phone rang. Shelby went over and answered it. It was one of her many friends calling to cry on her shoulder about a fight that she had with her boyfriend. It seemed that most of the girls in Shelby's class always turned to her regarding boy problems. Shelby knew that she had to go out and spend some time with the tormented soul.   
  
"Scott I need to go out for awhile. Kira's had a fight with her boyfriend again and is completely unglued. She sounds hysterical and needs a shoulder to cry on. Jess you want to go out with me?"  
  
Jess knew that Scott would be home alone so she declined Shelby's offer. "No. I'm really beat from the long trip so I think I'll just stay here and chill. I might go to bed early."  
  
"Ok. Suite yourself. I need you to help me with Thanksgiving dinner tomorrow any ways. I'll see you in the morning."  
  
Shelby grabbed her purse and coat and left without even saying goodbye to Scott. Scott was fuming but couldn't show his anger because of Jess being there. He went into the living and turned the TV on. Jess came over and quietly sat down in another chair. She felt out of place and didn't know what to say. Scott felt uncomfortable with it just being the two of them there. The air was thick with silence and Scott decided to break the ice.  
  
"You hungry? I guess we need to fend for ourselves tonight."  
  
"Won't Shelby be back for dinner?"  
  
"The odds are against it. This staying out half the night is getting quite common with her."  
  
Jess couldn't believe it. Was her sister stupid? How could she go out half the night when she had this handsome hunk sitting at home waiting for her?  
"Is everything ok between you two? I'm sorry I don't mean to be noisy but they're just seemed like a lot of tension in the air."  
  
"Yeah well it seems that Shelby is getting scared about the whole motherhood thing and she doesn't seem to like me being on the track team. She seems to think that I spend too much of my time with the guys and so she makes up for it by spending even more time with her friends."  
  
"Yeah Shelby told me that you were pole-vaulting. I think that's great. I would love to see you pole-vault some time. What does it feel like to get so high up in the air and drop down?"  
  
"It's an awesome feeling. It's hard to explain but it's like coming down over the first dip of a rollercoaster. Your stomach does a flip but it feels great once you achieve a certain height."  
  
"That sounds like fun. I bet Shelby gets excited watching you go over."  
  
"Are you kidding? She has never gone to any of my meets yet. She probably thinks it's stupid and that I'm wasting my time. I wish that she had your attitude."  
  
"Well I don't know what's wrong with her because if I had a guy like you, I'd be following you around like a shadow." Jess didn't realize that those words came out loud and she turned red with embarrassment.   
  
Scott just smiled at her blushing. "Let's go find something to eat."  
  
They went into the kitchen and dug through the refrigerator. They found some pasta that Scott heated up and Jess made a salad. They were sitting at the table eating trying to think up a conversation. Scott made the first effort. "How are things at home and school with you?"  
  
"It's really boring. I don't really like school much and when I come home I'm all alone until my mother gets home. I really hate that house because of everything that has happened in it. My mom pulls a lot of night shift and so I don't see her very much. There's just no one to talk to."  
  
"Well if you are spending so much time alone than maybe you should leave."  
  
"Leave where? I don't have any other place to go."  
  
"You could come live with Shelby and me. You know once the baby comes than Shelby is going to need some help. You could go to school out here and then come home and help Shelby with the baby until graduation."  
  
Jess was excited about the possibility. She really hated where she lived and she loved the big city that Scott and Shelby lived in. The condo that they lived in was one of the nicest places that she had ever been in. "Oh do you really thing that it could happen? I would love to live here and go to school. I could be like a live in nanny. I'll do all the housework and everything. Could you ask Shelby if that's ok? You'll have to convince my mother also." She didn't tell Scott that she was even more excited about her living under the same roof as him.  
  
After Shelby came back from her nightly excursion, Scott confronted her about having a live in nanny. Shelby actually agreed and helped convince her mother that it was the right thing for Jess because she wouldn't be coming home to an empty house all the time. Once everything was agreed upon, Jess finally made the move and was enrolled in the local Jr. High School.  
  
The weeks were flying by and Christmas was getting closer. Jess was happy as a lark living with her sister and Scott. She helped support Scott by attending his track meets while Shelby found other things to interest her. The bigger that Shelby got with her pregnancy, the more frightened she became and withdrawn. She kept her feelings bottled up inside her and never let Scott know how she felt. Scott took her mood swings as a sign that she longer cared for him. It was like they were going through the role of a marriage but it was all a fake. They slept in the same bed but nothing ever happened any more. Jess was the listening hear that Scott would turn to when he came home from school. Jess probably knew more about what was going on in Scott's life than Shelby did. This used to bother Scott before Jess showed up but now that he had someone else to confide in than it wasn't so bad.  
  
Christmas break finally came and school was out. Shelby decided that she would try and make herself become in the festive mood. All three of them went out and bought a Christmas tree and they were going to decorate the condo for the holidays. They were sitting around drinking eggnog and listening to Jesse's N'Sync Christmas CD when the phone rang. It was on Kira fighting with her boyfriend again. It always seemed to happen around a holiday. Shelby knew that she had to be there for her again.  
  
Shelby hung up the phone and looked over to Scott. "That was Kira."  
  
Scott, "Don't tell me, she is fighting with her boyfriend again."  
  
"Yeah, I need to go spend time with her."  
  
"No. I've had it Shelby. Every time she calls you have to drop everything and go running. Tell her that you are spending the night with your family and she'll just have to grow up and face her problems on her own."  
  
"That's cruel Scott. She has no one else that she can talk to."  
  
"Maybe it's because everyone else is sick of hearing her boo who's all the time. You're not going."  
  
Shelby went to the closet and pulled out her coat. "You can't tell me what to do Scott. You are not my father. I'll try and not stay out too late this time." She went out the door as Scott picked up a box of Christmas ornaments and threw them across the room. He than proceeded over to the blender of eggnog and filled a large glass to drink.  
  
Jess went over to turn off the N'Sync CD because she figured it would begin to get on Scott's nerves. She than went over and cleaned up the mess that he had made with the ornaments. Once she was done she didn't know what to do. She felt so sorry for him and she was really getting mad at her sister for treating him so bad. He seemed like he would do anything for Shelby and she just always turned her back on him. She wanted to go over and comfort him.   
  
After Scott had polished off his third large glass of eggnog, he just sat down at the kitchen table and put his head on the table. Jess walked over and felt the need to comfort him. She went over and put her arms around him for a big hug. "I'm sorry Scott. I don't know what her problem is."  
  
Scott turned around and stood up facing Jess. He had tears in his eyes as he spoke. "I don't think she loves me anymore. I don't know what I did. She hardly talks to me anymore and she won't let me touch her."  
  
Jess just held him close as he cried. "I'm sure that she loves you. She has to because I do too." Scott pulled away from her a little and looked down into her face trying to grasp what she had just said. "My sister can be so stupid. I can't believe that she has the best right here in front of her and she doesn't want it. I want you Scott." Maybe it was the alcohol taking effect or the melancholy mood that he was in but the next thing he knew he was passionately kissing Jess.  
  
Her stepfather sexually abused Jess and that was the extent of any kind of sexual activity that Jess had ever experienced. Jess didn't know what was happening to her but it was the most wonderful feeling that she had ever felt. Jess returned his passionate kisses with a more forceful one. All the sexual tension that Scott had been denied lately was burning inside him. Scott was definitely not in the right frame of mind right now and his body was dying for some satisfaction. Scott pulled away to see what kind of reaction that he was getting from Jess. She stared him hard in the eyes and brought his head down again to meet her lips. That was the signal that he needed to know that everything was ok with her and that she wanted it also.  
  
Scott grabbed Jess by the hand and led her into her bedroom. Jess continued kissing him as she reached down and pulled his shirt over his head. Next she grabbed him by the front of his pants at the waist and pulled him closer. She unhooked his jeans with one hand while holding the back of his neck with the other never braking the kiss. Scott broke the kiss of a second while he pulled her shirt over her head and unfastened her bra. She pushed him down on the bed while she fell on top. She never thought that she could be this sexually aggressive but so much heat and desire was going on inside her body that she had lost control of her senses. They continued to let the lust overtake them as they made love without thinking of any consequences.   
  
It was a powerful love session and they both fell asleep in each other's arms after the experience. About an hour later they heard the front door slam shut as Shelby finally came home. Scott heard the door and opened his eyes. At first it didn't register where he was until he looked over and saw who was in his arms. "Shit. Jess wake up Shelby's home." Jess jumped out of the bed so fast that she almost fell as she ran to shut her bedroom door. Scott was throwing clothes on in record time. Jess grabbed her bathrobe and put it around her. They both heard Shelby walk down the hall past her room assuming that Jess was asleep. Once they heard her go into her own bedroom Scott slipped out and went into the living room. Shelby turned on the bathroom light and noticed that Scott wasn't in the bed. She walked back out into the hall towards the kitchen calling his name.   
  
"Scott."  
  
"Right here. How'd things go? Kira going to survive another brake up?"  
  
"Yeah, Look I'm really sorry for running out like that. I should have stayed here and helped finish the tree. Where were you when I came in?"  
  
"Oh I was just sitting here in the living room."  
  
"No you weren't. I looked in the living room before I went down the hall."  
  
"I was probably still out on the deck then because I went out there for awhile."  
  
Shelby reached over and touched him. "Scott it's below zero out there and you are warm as can be. You couldn't have been out there."  
  
Scott was really thinking hard trying to weasel his way out of this one. "I was outside but that was awhile ago. I was in the living room but you didn't see me because the lights were out. I heard you come in but I just didn't say anything."  
  
"Scott you aren't making any sense. If you were in the living room and heard me come in than why did you say that you might have been outside?"  
  
"I don't know. I've had one to much eggnog tonight and you are confusing me now. Can we just go to bed now?"  
  
Shelby cuddled up to him. "So you're feeling a little tipsy tonight huh? Listen I know that I've been acting like a real bitch lately so I was thinking about giving you the time of your life. What'd say cowboy? Ready to go made some mad passionately love?"  
  
The look on Scott's face was not the look of desire. The thought that ran through his mind was "Oh shit. How am I going to get the strength to get it up again after what I just went through."  
  
  
  
  



	17. CHAPTER 17

CHAPTER 17  
  
Scott was sweating big time because the alcohol was wearing off and reality had set in. How could he have been so stupid to get all caught up in lust that he wasn't thinking straight? Would he be able to be in the same room as Jess and not feel uncomfortable? He was determined to forget the whole thing ever happened as long as Shelby never found out. He was lying in bed and Shelby was doing her best to try and bring forth some sexual stimulation but Scott's mind was zoned out dealing with the guilt that he was experiencing.  
  
"Scott are you alright? You seem like you're in another world right now. I know it's been a long time since we've made love and I thought that you'd be dying for it."  
  
"I am, I mean I do but I'm just really tired right now. Can I give you a rain check?" Scott really wanted to please Shelby but it was just to soon after what happened earlier.  
  
"I've never none a guy to be too tired for sex. I thought guys always wanted it."  
  
"I didn't with Elaine."  
  
"Yeah well I'm not Elaine."  
  
"I didn't say you were. I'm just really too tired to get focused right now."  
  
"Are you just saying that or are you just mad at me?"  
  
"Of course I'm not mad to you. I thought that you were the one losing feeling for me. You are always putting your friends before me and you seem to be talking negative about this pregnancy lately. What's up with that?"  
  
"I know but my head is in a really weird place right now. I'm afraid I'm loosing my freedom and it scares me."  
  
"I'll help you through this if you let me. Stop shutting me out."  
  
"I'm not shutting you out now." She rubbed her hands across his chest and planted a kiss on his lips. "Are you sure that I can't change your mind?"  
  
Scott wrapped his arms around her and held her tight. "Shut up and go to sleep. I'll be full of energy in the morning. By the way, I love you."  
  
"I know. Good night."  
  
The next morning Scott was still asleep but Shelby had to get up. Being with child put a lot of pressure on the bladder so it caused the need for frequent bathroom breaks. She decided to get an early start on some chores. She got the laundry basket and walked around picking up clothes to go into the wash machine. Jess was already up and was in the kitchen eating a bowel of cereal. Shelby came walking out and Jess had a tense look on her face. She was waiting for something bad to happen but Shelby was actually in a good mood for once.  
  
"Morning Jess how's it going?"  
  
Jess stuttered with her response. "F-f-fine." She watched Shelby waiting for any indication that her knew something but it never came. Shelby walked over to the wash machine and started to put a load of white clothes in. Jess let out a sigh of relief when she realized that Shelby didn't suspect anything. The next worse part of her morning was going to be when she became face to face with Scott. She didn't know how she was going to handle that stressful moment.  
  
"Jess I'm doing some laundry. Do you have any dirty clothes in your room?"  
  
"Yeah I'll go get them."  
  
"No that's ok. You just finish your breakfast and I'll get them."  
  
Shelby walked down the hall into Jess room. Jess wasn't known to be a very neat person and she had clothes lying around on the floor. Shelby was bending over picking up the clothes and putting them in the basket when she saw more dirty clothes under the bed. She reached under there and grabbed some clothes. She pulled it out and looked dumbfounded at the article of clothing that she retrieved. It was Scott's under shirt. It took a minute for it to register but she still held it up and stared at it. What would Scott's under shirt be doing in Jess bedroom? Her heart started beating faster as things started to click inside her mind. Scott was not in the living room when she came in last night, he didn't have a tee shirt on when he went to bed last night, and he couldn't make love to her. Shelby thought that she was going to be sick with what was running through her mind. She stormed out into the hallway.  
  
"Jess can you come here for a minute."  
  
Jess left the kitchen and headed down the hall towards Shelby. Shelby walked into her bedroom and turned around making sure that Jess had followed her in.  
  
"SCOTT. Wake up." Scott jumped at the sound of his named being yelled. He rolled over and saw Shelby and Jess standing at the foot of his bed.  
  
"What's wrong Shel, what's going on?"  
  
Shelby stood with her arms folded across her body and took a strong foot stance on the floor. "You want to try and explain to me again where you were when I came in last night?"  
  
Scott's mind was still hazy and he was trying to wake up. "What? What are you talking about Shel? You found me in the living room remember?"  
  
"First of all, when I came in I turned the lights on in the living room and you weren't there. You could not have been outside because your body was too warm. Second, I find your tee shirt under my sister's bed this morning and you wouldn't have sex with me last night. It's not because you were too sleepy but because you were too tired to get it up after previously having sex. Am I right?"  
  
"No." Scott felt like he had been slapped in the face. All this was circumstantial evidence and it didn't prove anything. Scott decided that he was going to stand his ground because Shelby was just fishing for information. Scott might have gotten away with it but Jess couldn't stand the pressure and she broke down and began to cry.  
  
"I'm sorry Shelby. We didn't mean too. It's all my fault. Don't blame Scott. I wanted it to happen."  
  
Scott thought that shit was going to hit the fan now. Jess became out of control and started blabbing on and on.  
  
"You wanted what to happen Jess? Are you telling me that you two had sex?" Jess shook her head and placed her trebling hands on her face.  
  
Shelby turned and threw a pillow at Scott. "How could you. My God Scott. How could you have sex with my little sister? She's just a kid." Shelby was now getting out of control and started screaming and yelling. Scott went over to her so that he could try and get her to calm down but she lashed out at him.  
  
"DON'T TOUCH ME. YOU STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM ME."  
  
Scott was in a panic now and wanted to get control of her but she wouldn't let him. Jess was crying and yelling and the whole room was in chaos.   
  
"Shelby please let me just talk to you." Scott kept trying to approach her but she would back away trying to stay as far away from him as possible. Scott knew that he needed to keep his distance but he still pleaded for her cooperation.  
"Shelby come on please let's just talk about this. You need to calm down. It's not good for you to get all stressed like this."  
  
"What the hell do you care. You don't give a shit about me or else you wouldn't have slept with my sister. You are low life scum. I thought that you only liked fucking older women not little girls too." Shelby was saying anything that she could think of to hurt him because it was helping her to release some of the pain she was feeling now.  
  
Jess, "I'm not a little girl so stop treating me like one. Please Shelby don't be mad at him. It's my fault. Scott really does love you. I'm so sorry. I only wanted to be like you."  
  
"Jess just go to your room right now. This isn't your fault." Jess just stood there trying to plead for Shelby's forgiveness. "JESS I SAID TO GO TO YOUR ROOM." Jess finally turned and ran to her room crying all the way.  
  
Shelby turned towards Scott with so much hate in her eyes. "I hate you. I hate you so much. You know that I can make your life so miserable right now. All I have to do is call the police and say that you raped my little sister."  
  
Scott was in so much pain that he felt like dying. He cried out to Shelby for her pity and understanding. "Please Shelby I'm sorry. I know that you don't believe me and you have every right to doubt me but I really do love you. You can do whatever you want but calling the police is just going to put a lot of pressure on Jess. I don't care if I get locked up but think about what it will do to her. It didn't mean anything to me it just happened. You walked out on me and I started drinking too much. Jess was telling me that she wanted me and one thing just led to another. It was over before I realized what happened."  
  
"Scott I don't want to hear your lies anymore. I just want you to pack your things and get out."  
  
"Shelby please no. You need me. You can't have our baby alone."  
  
"I won't be alone. I may be able to forgive Jess in time but I'll never be able to forgive you. NOW GET OUT."  
  
Scott realized that he had lost this battle this time but he wasn't going to give up. He went over to the closet and pulled out a suitcase and began throwing his things into it. On his way out he turned to Shelby. "Shelby I love you more than anything. Yes I did something very stupid and I'm sorry. I'm not going to give up on you." He turned and walked out the door.   
  
It took all of her energy to hold it together as long as she had. Once the door shut behind Scott, Shelby dropped down on the floor and began to cry. She was in so much pain from all the hurt that was caused that she didn't realize that the pain in her stomach was real. She cried out in pain and held her stomach and rocked back and forth on the floor. Jess had heard her cries and came running. She saw Shelby on the floor grabbing her stomach and started to panic.   
  
"Shelby what's wrong? Are you ok? Is it the baby? What do I do?" She ran to the front door and started yelling for help. She saw Scott getting into his car and she screamed at him. "SCOTT. DON'T GO. SOMETHING IS WRONG WITH SHELBY. "  
  
Scott had heard Jess yelling and took off running back up to the condo. "What'd you say Jess?"  
  
"Something is wrong with Shelby. I think it's the baby."  
  
Scott ran into the apartment as fast as he could and found Shelby lying on the floor crying. He bent down and picked her up while she continued to kick and scream for him to leave her alone. "Shelby is something wrong with the baby?"  
  
"Scott I told you to leave. I can take care of myself." Just than another sharp pain came across her stomach as she winced in pain. She had grabbed onto Scott's arm and squeezed until the pain subsided. Scott knew that something was wrong and called the ambulance.  
  
The paramedics arrived and took Shelby to the hospital. She wouldn't let Scott ride in the ambulance with her and so Jess rode while he drove his car. When Scott had arrived at the hospital he found Shelby hooked up to machines monitoring the baby heart beat. They were doing blood work and trying to figure out why she was having premature labor. They hooked her up to I.V.'s that would give her medication to help stop the contractions. Scott was sent out to the lobby to fill out all the necessary paper work. Once he was done he went up to the room that they had assigned Shelby. They needed to keep her in the hospital until they made sure that the labor had stopped. Shelby slept while Scott stayed by her side. Since Shelby was going to be there all night, Scott called his mother to come and take Jess home. Scott and Jess talked for the first time since the incident.  
  
"Jess I'm sorry that I took advantage of you. I'll understand if you want to press charges. Shelby wants you to."  
  
"NO. Scott this was all my fault. I've had a crush on you for some time. I just couldn't believe that Shelby was treating you so bad and I felt sorry for you. I shouldn't have told you that I wanted you and I shouldn't have kissed you like that."  
  
"But still I should have had better control over the situation. I was just being weak. I'm not saying that you aren't attractive or anything but you just aren't meant for me. There is only one person meant for me and she hates my guts now. I don't think she'll ever forgive me and if she doesn't than I don't think I'll have a purpose to live anymore."  
  
"Don't say that. You're going to have a child that needs to grow up with a father."  
  
"Why'd you do it Jess? Why did you let me have my way with you? You said earlier that you wanted to be like Shelby. What did you mean by that?"  
  
"When Shelby left home long time ago I was so envious of her. She was brave enough to escape the torment from Walt. I would lay awake at night and I wished that I could be strong like her. When you two got married I noticed how happy she was and just wanted to be that happy too. I wanted someone like you to come take me away from all the pain like you did Shelby. I guess that I got so greedy that I thought if I had you than I could be as happy as Shelby."  
  
"Jess, you're still young and there is still time. There will be someone to take away the pain but it can't be me. You'll meet someone and he better be good to you or I'll kick his ass." That brought a smile to her face.  
  
"I've ruined everything for you just to satisfy my own needs. Maybe I should just pack up and go back home. Shelby will never forgive you as long as I am here."  
  
"I don't think that 's the problem. I just don't think that she can ever forgive me because she's lost her trust in me and I don't know how to get it back."  
  
Just then the Dr. came in so he could give Scott the situation at hand. "The baby is doing fine right now. We're not sure what caused the pre-mature labor maybe stress but her body seems to be fighting the pregnancy. If her body chooses to abort than the baby wouldn't survive right now because the vital organs aren't fully developed yet. She needs to be on complete bed rest for the duration of this pregnancy and just keep giving her medication to stop any contractions that may occur. We'll let her go home tomorrow but she will be on mandatory bed rest. We'll send her home with a monitor and we'll teach you how to give the injections if she needs them. She has got to stay completely off her feet if she doesn't want to lose this baby." After making sure Scott fully understood the instruction, the Dr. left.  
  
"Jess you can't go home now. Shelby needs you more than ever now. She's not going to let me get near her so you have to help me out."  
  
"Ok I'll stay but only on one condition."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"You have to move back in because I'll be too scared to do this all alone."  
  
Scott ran his hand through his hair. "It's Shelby you have to convince not me."  
  
Just then Susan walked in. "Oh Scott honey, how is she. Is she going to be alright?"  
  
"Yeah, the Dr. says that she has to be restricted to complete bed rest for the duration of the pregnancy. She'll go crazy being in bed for three month."  
  
"Don't worry we can all help out. I can stay with her in the day while you're at school. You look exhausted Scott. Why don't you go home and get some rest."  
  
"No I'm not leaving her. I want you to take Jess home."  
  
The whole time Shelby had appeared to be asleep but she had heard everything that was said between Scott and Jess. She cringed when she heard the Dr. say that she had to stay in bed for the rest of the term. She wanted to talk to Jess before she was taken home so she rolled over and opened her eyes.  
  
Susan, "Hey Shelby, how are you feeling? Everything is going to be ok. You have a lot of people here that is going to take good care of you."  
  
"Thanks, I just want to talk to my sister alone right now." She gave a small smile to Susan and a deadly glare to Scott, which his mother seemed to take notice of.  
  
Both Scott and Susan walked out of the room as Jess walked closer to the bed with her head hanging low. "Jess its not all your fault. I heard what you and Scott were talking about and I actually understand what you are saying. I had those same feelings when Scott was with Juliette. I would do anything just to feel the same happiness that she did when she was with him."  
  
"It's not the same because he is married to you and I shouldn't have used him."  
  
"Jess you didn't use him. If anything he used you because it had been awhile since he has had any sex. Guys get like that. If they haven't had to in awhile they just get all stressed out and feel the need for release. No matter what, he still needed to exercise some self-discipline and self-control. He did say something right though. Things will get better for you and someday will find someone special to share your life with and I hope that someone doesn't hurt you like Scott did me."  
  
"I hurt you too Shelby."  
  
"I forgive you Jess."  
  
"Thanks but I can't accept your apology unless you can forgive Scott as well. We both were guilty here."  
  
"It's not as easy to forgive him because I expect more from him."  
  
"He's only human. We all make mistakes. No one's perfect and he really loves you."  
  
"Yes but its different when it affects other people's lives. So you think I have good taste in guys?" Shelby said with a grin on her face. Jess shyly smiled and shook her head yes.  
  
"Well just between you and me. I'll forgive him one of these days but until I do, I want to make his life a living hell. I want him to remember this so he doesn't ever make the same mistake again." Shelby smiled and gave Jess an evil wink.  
  
  



	18. CHAPTER 18

CHAPTER 18  
  
Susan stood out in the hall with a very quiet son. She could since that something wasn't right but she didn't want to pry. Perhaps Scott was blaming himself for Shelby's problems but she didn't know what was the cause. "You ok Scott? Don't worry. We will take good care of her. Nothing's going to happen."  
  
Scott was pacing back and forth in the hall running his hand through his hair. "This is all my fault."  
  
"No it's not. You can't control what happens to her body. There is no way that you could have forced her to go into early labor."  
  
"She's under a lot of stress because of me."  
  
"Than I suggest you do what you can to make her feel more comfortable."  
  
Jess came out of the hospital room feeling a little better but still guilty about her actions. Shelby had told her not to beat herself up over it or she would never be able to go forward in life. She told her that there was a light at the end of the tunnel and that she needed to keep reaching for that light. Jess actually was beginning to feel more sorry for Scott because he still had more pain and suffering to go through.   
  
Scott looked over at Jess with pleading eyes asking her if things might be better. Jess just gave him an awkward smile and told Susan that she was ready to go home. They decided to take her over to the Barringer house so she wouldn't be alone in the condo. After they left Scott was unsure of what he should do next. He did know that he wanted to be next to his wife and he wanted to be by her side. He walked quietly into the room hoping that maybe Shelby had fallen back to sleep.   
  
"You still here? Why don't you just leave? Haven't you caused enough damage for one night? I thought about calling our insurance agent and ask him to take out a bigger policy for damage control."  
  
Scott knew that she had just made a joke on his behalf but he didn't know whether he should take it serious or not. He didn't even know whether he should have laughed or not. When Shelby didn't get a response she decided to harass him more. "What's the matter? Cat got your tongue or have you joined a monastery and taken on an oath of silence?"  
  
"I'm not leaving so get used to it. You can threw insults at me and call me names all night but I'm not leaving you."  
  
"What are you stupid or something Scott? You already left me when you decided to become unfaithful."  
  
"Ok you're right. I was stupid but what's it going to take for you to believe that I still love you?"  
  
"I don't want your love anymore. I just want you to leave." Scott walked over and pulled up a chair. He sat down; leaned back, propped his feet up on the bed and flipped on the TV. Shelby got a confused look on her face and furrowed her eyebrows. "What the hell are you doing now? Do you not understand that I want you to leave?"  
  
"Just ignore me. If you don't want me to visit you than fine. I'm visiting my baby. I'm not leaving until I know my baby is safe."  
  
"Your baby? MY baby will be fine as long as its mother doesn't have to put up with a dead beat for a father."  
  
"DEAD BEAT. Dead beat fathers don't provide for their kids and I plan on supporting this kid 100%."  
  
"As long as it's not in the presence of my company."  
  
"You can threw me out but you can't keep me away from my own kid." All the arguing got the attention of a nurse passing by. "What's going on in here?" Both Scott and Shelby looked up in surprise like two kids who just got caught with their hand in the cookie jar. "This arguing has got to stop or your blood pressure might go up. Do you want to put your wife in any more danger?" She was addressing Scott who just shook his head and apologized. "Mrs. Barringer, would it be best if your husband leaves?"  
  
"Yes I've been telling him to leave for the last 15 minutes but he won't." The nurse accepted Shelby's request and told Scott that he needed to leave so that Shelby could get some rest. Scott felt defeated. He stood up to leave and turned around one last time to face her. I'll leave your room but I'm not leaving the hospital. I'll be in the lobby."  
  
"Don't expect any calls from my room."  
  
He bent over and before Shelby could protest, he placed a kiss on her protruding stomach and than walked out of the room.  
  
It was one long night for Scott. He couldn't get comfortable enough in one of the lobby chairs and it was too bright to sleep. He had drunken enough cups of coffee that he began to get jittery. He started pacing the floors until he didn't think that he could stand anymore. He looked at his watch and it was 3:00 in the morning. The halls were quieted down and he was sure that Shelby was asleep. He crept back up to her room sneaking past the nurse's station. He went into Shelby's room and pulled up a chair to her bed. He sat down, leaned forward with his head resting on the bed and his hand on Shelby's stomach. He finally fell asleep for what little time he could.   
  
Shelby was a light sleeper and felt his presence as soon as he walked in the door. She pretended to be asleep and actually felt comforted when he put his hand on her stomach. She wanted so much to rest her hands on top of his hand so that they could feel the baby move together but she wasn't ready to give in just yet. She let him stay that way until the nurse came in to the check her vitals.  
  
"Well Mrs. Barringer, it appears that someone just can't seem to be away from you." The voice woke Scott up and he pushed his chair back away from the bed to give the nurse some room to move. She checked Shelby's blood pressure as she spoke to Scott. "Your bed too lonely at home? It's hard to sleep alone once you get married isn't it?" Shelby let out a big laugh. "I don't think that he has a problem with that." Scott was secretly pleading for Shelby to keep her mouth shut and was relieved when she didn't say anymore. The nurse finished up and told her to try and get some more sleep. She looked over at Scott and said, "No arguing, let her sleep."  
  
"You know that you're like a bad rash that just won't go away. I had you sweating there for a minute didn't I?"  
  
"I'm not playing this game with you so just go to sleep."  
  
"What game? The will I or won't I tell everyone Scott's sins game?"  
  
"Just whatever. If it makes you feel better to yell it to the world than go ahead. Make sure you tell the Pope also. Maybe he can forgive me."  
  
"I'm sure that the Pope would; meaning that he is a forgiving man but he's not the one you have to worry about is he?"  
  
"Listen Shelby, you need to get some sleep and quit wasting all your energy trying to start something with me. You don't want anything bad to happen to the baby so just relax."  
  
"You know that if my hate for you keeps adding up, I could purposely get out of bed and run around until I force myself to loose the baby. And then what would you do Scott? You wouldn't have anyone."  
  
Scott felt like he was going to be sick. He couldn't believe that Shelby could be so heartless. "My God Shelby. You hate me that much that you would kill the baby? Ok you win. I'll get out of your life but please don't do anything to harm the baby. I'll do anything you want even give you a divorce but please don't hurt the baby."  
  
"Why do you seem to care about this baby so much?"  
  
Scott tried hard to hold back the tears but he failed. "The baby will be the only connection that I have with you. It will be apart of you that we made together and it'll bring back all the memories of the good times that we used to have. I know that you'll never forgive me but I'll always love you."  
  
Shelby was touched by his emotions but she threw up another wall against him. "Let's reverse the role here. What if you came home from school and found me in bed with another guy?"  
  
"I'd probably kill him but I know that you won't kill Jess."  
  
"Give me your feelings."  
  
Scott tried to picture the scenario in his head and thought a minute. "At first I'd be angry and out raged. Then I'd be hurt and destroyed. I don't know if I could survive knowing the thought of loosing you."  
  
"That's bullshit Scott. You'd be hating my guts and throwing me out into the streets."  
  
"I could never hate you no matter what you did."  
  
"You are such a liar. You wouldn't cry for more than a minute because you could go out and have anybody else you wanted. I've known from the first time we met that I wasn't good enough for you but I loved the challenge. Look at the world that you come from. I'm just white trailer trash compared to what you should be with. You only married me because I became pregnant and it was the most noble thing to do." Shelby was getting all work up and the monitors started going off.  
  
The nurse came running in and started checking for contractions. She gave Shelby an injection of medication. After she felt she had everything under control she turned to Scott. "Alright you need to leave now. I warned you earlier about getting her upset. I not only want you to leave this room but I want you to leave this hospital."  
  
"I'm not leaving her."  
  
"You will leave or I will be forced to call security."  
  
Scott walked out pointing his finger at Shelby; "Everything you said is not true. I'm the one who screwed up here so stop putting yourself down. You mean more to me than you'll ever know." He went home and tried but unsuccessfully to go to sleep. He sat down at the piano and played for hours trying to get his mind off everything that had happened in the last 24 hours.  
  
Scott was still playing the piano when the doorbell rang. It was his mother and father waiting to come in. Scott just opened the door and walked back into the living room without saying a word. They proceeded to follow.  
  
"Scott we need to talk. Did you get any sleep last night? You look like hell."  
  
"No. What do you want mom?"  
  
"We got a call from the hospital a little while ago." Scott feared that something had gone wrong but his mother was too calm. "The Dr. says they want to keep Shelby one more day or until her blood pressure goes down some. He said that we are to keep you away from her and suggests that we take her home to our house while she is on bed rest. They claim that Shelby's blood pressure and stress level seem to raise in your presence and seem to think that we should keep you two apart for awhile."  
  
Scott couldn't look at his mother and just looked away.  
  
"I told the Dr. that Shelby seemed the happiest and safest when she was near you. Then he told me that this was Shelby's request and that you two argued half the night until they had to kick you out of the hospital last night. What's going on that you are not telling us?"  
  
"We're just not getting along right now. Things will get better."  
  
"I happen to notice that all your clothes are piled in the back of your car. Are you going somewhere?"  
  
"She threw me out before she started having problems. I came back into the house to call the ambulance."  
  
"Shelby loves you Scott."  
  
"Not anymore."  
  
"People don't just fall out of love like that unless something major happens. The only thing major that I could think of would be unfaithfulness and I know that you wouldn't . . ." That's all she had to say when she saw the look on her sons face. "Oh God Scott you didn't."  
  
"Just leave it mom."  
  
Martin spoke this time, "I knew that this whole marriage thing wouldn't last. You don't have any self- control and you never did." He was referring to Elaine.  
  
Scott felt like he had been slapped in the face. He was getting very angry now. "That's not fair dad. I never wanted her. She came after me."  
  
"But you didn't do anything to stop her did you?"  
  
"What bugs you more dad? The fact that I didn't stop her or the fact that she wanted me more than she wanted you?" That was the worst thing to say to Martin. Martin's hand reached out and backhanded Scott across the face. Scott wasn't about to let his dad have the last blow so he successfully landed a right hook to Martin's jaw. Martin came after Scott again and the fight was on. They were both wrestling each other until they brought each other down to the floor. Arms and legs were flying and Susan was screaming at them to stop. They were both so busy caught up in there own aggressive behaviors that Susan finally got a picture of water and poured all over them to get them to stop. Once the water hit them, they both backed away and calmed down.   
  
"Both of you need to calm down and lets discuss what happens next. Time heals all wounds so Scott you are going to stay here and Shelby will come stay with us until we can work something out. I need to know and I want an honest answer from you. Do you still love her and do you want this marriage to work?"  
  
Scott was still breathing hard and wiping to blood off his mouth. "Yes I do love her and I told her over and over. She thinks that she is not good enough for me and she won't except my apologies."  
  
"For now we better let things cool down and worry about her health. I'll talk to her and support her. I don't want you coming over unless she agrees. Do you understand?"  
  
"Mom I can't not go without seeing her. I'll kill me."  
  
"Stop thinking about yourself Scott. If you force yourself to see her without her consent than it might kill the baby. Do you want to take that chance?" Scott just shook his head because he knew that his mother was right.  
  
"I know that this is going to be hard on you. I'll swing by everyday to bring you dinner and give you an update on how she is. Jess can come by for a visit also."  
  
Scott hung his head low. "You can came by but don't bring Jess."  
  
"But Jess likes hanging out with you." And then she saw the look. "Oh no. Please tell me it wasn't with Jess?"  
  
Martin exploded again. "Oh this just keeps getting better and better. I thought you stooped to the lowest point in your life when you became a user but this just tops the cake. And I suppose that you are going to say that she forced yourself on you as well right?" Scott wanted so much to pound his dad again but restrained himself. After Martin realized that Scott wasn't going to make a comment, than he threw his hands in the air and walked to the front door. "I don't even know if I can consider you my son anymore."  
  
"Good than I don't have to worry about living up to your expectations."  
  
Susan pulled him aside. "Let things cool down right now. I need you to go pack some of Shelby's things together" Scott turned to leave but his mom grabbed him by the wrist. "Scott did you use any protection with Jess?" Scott was in zombie like state and just shook his head no. He walked back into his room and collapsed on his bed. Susan waited a while in his living room and realized that he wasn't going to come back out. She went in his room and packed a bag for Shelby. She went over to his bed as he lay face down on the pillow with his arms wrapped around the back of his head. She gently rubbed his back because she knew that his world had just came crushing down on him. He needed to feel loved so he could pull himself out of the depression that he was in.  
  
"Scott, I want you to know that I still love you. You've made some major mistakes and hopefully in time we can adjust to them. If you ever need someone to talk to just give me a call. I'm going to go check on Shelby now and then I'll be by later on tonight and we can talk some. Don't give up hope."  
  
  
  
  



	19. CHAPTER 19

CHAPTER 19  
  
Susan didn't stay long at the hospital because Shelby was doing better and sleeping. When she got home she approached Jess. "Jess we need to talk."  
She took her into the guestroom where she was staying and sat her down on the bed.  
  
Jess looked up at her with her big blue eyes and said, "Is Shelby ok?"  
  
"Yes Shelby is doing a lot better. I need to talk to you about another incident. I talked with Scott earlier today and found out that something happened between the two of you. This is why Shelby was been so stressed that it caused her blood pressure to go up."  
  
Jess started to cry and apologize. "I'm sorry. I know that I shouldn't have kissed him like that. Things just got overheated and we weren't thinking about anybody else. It just happened."  
  
"You mean Scott didn't pressure you?"  
  
"No. Why does everyone always assume that he attacked me? It wasn't like that. If anything, I pressured him. I thought that I had feelings for him but now I know that I was just using him to feel better about myself."  
  
"Well that's good to know that he didn't rape you or anything but it still was wrong and we need to face another fact right now."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"I need for you to take a pregnancy test."  
  
"Oh I'm not pregnant because I just started my period."  
  
"That's not a sure sign of anything because some people can have periods even though they are." She handed Jess the test kit and pointed to the bathroom.  
  
Jess reluctantly went into the bathroom to take the test. The whole time that she was in their Susan waited outside saying a little prayer to herself. She was much in thought that she jumped by the sound of the door opening. Jess handed her the test stick and Susan let out a breath that she didn't know that she was holding. She said a little thank you prayer under her breath and guided Jess over to the bed to sit down again.  
  
"Well thank goodness for that small favor. It's negative. I have something else that I want to say to you but I don't want to hurt your feelings." Jess didn't say anything and waited you're her to proceed on. "I think it might be best for all parties if you went back home with your mother. Don't get me wrong. We don't hate you or anything but I just think that it would help with Scott and Shelby to rebuild their relationship."  
  
"I understand. I even told Scott at the hospital that I should go home but he seemed to think that I should stay here to help with Shelby since she is bed ridden."  
  
"You don't need to worry about Shelby because she will have plenty of help. I won't tell your mother about what happened because that's not up to me. I'll make the necessary plane reservations so you won't get stuck riding a bus for hours. I think it's best if you call your mother and let her know that you are coming." Jess agreed and went to pack her things. She still needed to go back over to the condo because the rest of her stuff was there.  
  
Susan drove Jess over to the condo and brought Scott some dinner. She knocked on the door and stood outside for awhile waiting for an answer. When Scott didn't open the door she looked out and noticed that his car was still parked in the parking lot. Jess dug out her key that Shelby had given her and unlocked the door.   
  
Susan and Jess both just stood in shock with the look of the apartment. It looked like a tornado had been through. Furniture was overturned, curtains were torn down and things were thrown all over the place. "Scott," Susan yelled running through the home looking for him. She ran into his bedroom and found it in the same condition as the rest of the place. She didn't see Scott so she ran to the bathroom and still nothing. She began to panic thinking that Scott might have done something serious to himself because of depression. There was one room left that she hadn't checked and that was the baby's room. She opened the door and finally saw him. He was sitting on the floor clinching a stuff animal and you could tell that he had been crying.  
  
Susan slowly walked over to him so she wouldn't startle him. He looked terrible. His eyes were all red and he was just staring straight ahead at nothing in particular. "Scott honey look at me. It's mom." She reached out to touch him but he shrugged away. She knew that he had sunk into a deep state of depression and it might take therapy to pull him out of it. "Scott everything is going to be ok just look at me." He continued to stare into the abyus. She was concerned that she couldn't snap him out of it. When she tried to pull the stuff animal out of his hands he grabbed on tighter and held it closer hugging it tightly into his chest. She got up and went to the phone. "Jess just stay with him for a minute while I make a phone call. She called Martin at work and told him to come over to Scott's immediately.  
  
Susan and Jess both waited for Martin to arrive and the whole time they never got any kind of response from Scott. Once Martin had arrived Susan went to talk to him. He stood in the living room looking around at the total destruction of the room. "What the hell happened here? Scott throw a temper tantrum again?"  
  
Susan walked over to him and took him by the hand. "Martin it gets worse. Come look at Scott." She ushered him down the hall to the baby's room. He looked in at his son who was still sitting on the floor with his back up against a corner hugging the stuffed animal. "What's he doing?"  
  
"Martin he's been like that for hours. He is unresponsive. I can't get him to talk, move or make any contact. He's completely withdrawn and traumatized. I don't know what to do and I've got to get Jess to the airport to catch her flight."  
  
"Ok you take Jess and I'll stay with him until you get back."  
  
"Martin don't bait him or make things worse. This is psychological now. I don't think he's acting."  
  
"I know. I can tell by looking at him that this is serious."  
  
After Susan and Jess left, Martin went over and sat down next to his son. He was feeling pretty bad about some of the things he had said yesterday. He could still see the visible marks and bruises that he had left behind from there little brawl yesterday. "Scott. Look I'm sorry about everything. You know that I do love you even though I don't say it all the time. I was out of line yesterday and I didn't mean the things that I said to you. I've always been proud to have you as my son even with all your screw-ups. Can you just talk to me a little?" He didn't get a response or even a blink. "Listen Scott you need to snap out of this. You can't keep acting this way." Still no response. "SCOTT. Look at me." Martin was starting to get frustrated that he wasn't getting through to him. "Look Scott. Do you want them to carry you off to a psyco ward? You need to snap out of it now." Scott just rolled over to his side and curled up into a fetal position holding on to the stuffed animal. Martin was really getting worried and went to the phone to call the only person that he thought might be able to get through.  
  
"Hello, this is Martin Barringer and I would like to talk to Peter Scarbrow please. Yes I'll wait."  
  
When Peter answered the phone Martin began to tell him everything that had happened lately. He knew that Peter no longer had any commitments to Scott but he thought that he might be able to help because Scott trusted him. Martin had taken the phone into where Scott was and told him that Peter Scarbrow was on the phone and wanted to talk to him. Scott didn't even acknowledge the presence of his father and Peter knew that it was more serious than he thought. He said that he would leave Horizon immediately once he delegated his duties.  
After he hung up the phone Martin went and tried to get Scott to stand up so he could walk him to his room but Scott wouldn't budge. The next best thing was for him to go and get a pillow and a blanket and just cover him up where he lay.  
  
It had been a couple of hours when Susan returned from the airport. Martin was busy straightening up the apartment. "Any changes?"  
  
Martin shook his head no. "I even tried to get him to talk with Peter Scarbrow but he wouldn't budge. He finally fell asleep on the floor and I just covered him up."  
  
"Do you think that if we call the hospital and talk to Shelby that maybe she could get him to talk?"  
  
"I don't know. Peter Scarbrow is actually on his way over here. I thought that if anyone could get through to him that it would be Peter. Scott really trusts Peter and if Peter can't help than we have a major crisis on our hands. We should let him sleep now because it looks like he hadn't done it in days. Let's try and get some of this mess cleaned up so it won't look so bad when Peter arrives."  
  
It took several hours and they managed to get the place looking a little better. They both were totally exhausted when they heard the doorbell ring. Martin went over to answer the door and welcomed Peter in. The three adults sat in the living room and discussed the events that lead up to the situation at hand. Peter was actually concerned about the role that Jess played in this whole thing.  
  
"I'm actually concerned about Jess in this whole matter. It appears that she did what she did because she was trying to make some sort of a statement or she is having a hard time dealing with other issues. I know that their stepfather sexually abused both Shelby and Jess. Jess is either getting back at Shelby for leaving her home alone with him or she is trying to escape her tormented past by emulating Shelby's life. It's probably a matter of time before Jess gets admitted to Horizon. A lot of damage has been done to several people here and it's going to take some time to heal them all. I think the best approach right now would be to heal Shelby because she could then help us heal Scott."  
  
Martin objected. "Shelby is fine. Scott is practically in a comatose state. We can't let him stay that way much longer."  
  
"Alright. I'll go and see if he will respond to me. When is Shelby scheduled to be released?"  
  
"Tomorrow morning."  
  
"I'll go see Scott and if possible, I'd like to visit Shelby before she comes home in the morning." Susan escorted Peter into the bedroom where Scott was still laying on the floor. He appeared to be asleep but his eyes were open. He didn't move or didn't blink. Peter walked over and knelt down on the floor next to Scott so that he could be at eye level.  
  
"Hey sport, its Peter. How ya doing?" Peter didn't get any kind of a response. He reached over and put his hand on Scott's shoulder and was surprised that he didn't flinch. He pulled Scott up into a seated position with his back up against the wall. He looked him right in the eyes but saw a glazed stare. "I didn't think that Scott Barringer was a quitter." Peter got eye movement with that statement. Scott looked him in the eye for a split second and than looked away. "What happened to the fighter that I used to know. Are you giving up?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I have nothing to live for anymore."  
  
"Is that the best you can come up with? It sounds like chicken shit to me."  
  
"Why are you here? Just leave me alone. My days of group session with you are over. Go away."  
  
"What and miss the collapse of the great Scott Barringer?"  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"Do you know how pathetic you sound right now?"  
  
"I don't care."  
  
"What do you care about then huh?"  
  
"I care about my baby."  
  
"So by indulging yourself in self-pity and shutting yourself off from the rest of the world is going to make you a better father for your baby?"  
  
"It doesn't matter."  
  
"Why doesn't it matter?"  
  
"Because even if it did survive, Shelby wouldn't let me have anything to do with it."  
  
"First of all, you have to have faith that the baby will be fine and second, Shelby is not that heartless."  
  
"You don't know anything."  
  
"I know everything Scott. Why do you think I'm here? I'm here to help you. You need to be strong. This is not the Scott Barringer that I know. The Scott that I know is a fighter and doesn't give up easily. Where is that person now?"  
  
"He doesn't exists anymore." He was tired of explaining himself to Peter so he just pulled the blanket over his head and lay back down.  
  
"Scott don't shut me out. Talk to me some more." Scott didn't answer this time and when Peter reached over to touch him, he shrugged his hand off. "Fine, I'll let you rest now but your family and I are not going to give up on you. You are loved by many and we'll do whatever it takes to make you realize that."  
  
Peter went back out and told Martin and Susan that he broke through a little. Scott displayed no self-esteem at all and he had given up any hope of survival. Peter did open a little window of hope and now it was up to Shelby to open it up all the way. Susan took him to the hospital to visit Shelby. Shelby was excited to see Peter again but she wished that he had brought Sophie with him.  
  
It took almost half an hour for Peter to explain to Shelby what was going on at home. He told her about Jess leaving and what his thoughts were regarding her actions. Shelby agreed with him and said that was why she had forgiven her. What she didn't understand was Scott's actions and that was what she was having a hard time dealing with.  
  
"Shelby I know that you have every right to be hurt and angry but I need to ask you several things. I want you to be truthful in your answers and I need you to find the answers in your heart and not your emotions. Do you still love Scott and do you want your marriage to survive?"  
  
Shelby pondered the questions for a minute which seemed to bother Peter but he knew that she had to search her soul for the answer.  
  
"Yes I love Scott and I want this marriage to work so that we can raise the baby in a happy environment."  
  
"Ok then I'm going to have to ask you to swallow your pride a little and do whatever it takes to pull Scott out of his comatose state. Right now he has no hope for living and he feels that you are going to keep the baby away from him. He needs to know that you have forgiven him and that you still love him. Depression is a serious illness and we need to pull him out of it so it won't destroy him."  
  
"Ok can you tell him that I'm coming home tomorrow and that I'll need his help."  
  
"Sure. I'll get back that spark that you two once shared. You just get some sleep and your in-laws will pick you up in the morning."  
  
Peter left the hospital with some sort of hope that things were going to work out eventually. When he got back to Scott's home he told Scott that Shelby was going to come home tomorrow. Scott was back to his non-association state. He didn't seem to have any feeling regarding the matter. Peter had tried to get Scott to eat something but with no such luck. Both Martin and Peter tried to get Scott to go into his own room to sleep but he wouldn't budge on that demand either. The only thing now was to wait and hope that the next day would bring an improvement.  
  
The following morning Susan and Martin went to check Shelby out of the hospital while Peter stayed with Scott. He still refused to eat and Peter could tell that his body was getting weaker and weaker. Scott spent his time pushed into the corner of the baby's room clinching a baby blanket. When Peter heard the front door open he ran to greet them. Susan gave him a questionable look.  
  
"He still hasn't left that room and he still won't eat or drink anything. He's getting weaker and weaker and I'm afraid that if he doesn't at least drink some water than he'll need an IV hook up." He looked over at Shelby and nodded his head. "It's up to you now. Go see what you can do without putting yourself in any harm. Yell if you need our assisstance."  
  
Shelby walked down the hall noticing how a lot of things were out of place around the apartment. She walked into the bedroom and saw Scott sitting on the floor just staring into space. She knelt down in front of him and took his face into her hands. He was staring at the corner of the room until Shelby softly spoke his name. "Scott." There was no response from him and he continued to stare off into the far off corner. She bent down and gently placed a sweet kiss on his forehead and that was enough to bring his eyes around to focus on her. He pushed his eyebrows down with the look of confusion but didn't make a sound.  
  
Now that she at least had eye contact she reached into her pocket and pulled out a piece of paper. "Scott I had a sonogram while I was in the hospital. Look, here's a picture of our baby. It's doing fine right now." She held it up in front of his eyes hoping that he would take notice of it. At first he didn't do anything and Shelby thought that he didn't care but after a minute he reached up and took the picture from her hand. With tears swelling up in his eyes he finally spoke.  
  
"That's our baby?"  
  
Shelby smiled and brushed away one of the tears that found its way to his cheek. He was staring at the picture. "Yes. Isn't it wonderful? Look you can see the little arms and feet. The baby is sucking its thumb. Doesn't it look so cute? I can't wait to hold it in my arms some day. You are going to be there with me aren't you?"  
  
Scott finally took his eyes away from the picture and looked hard at Shelby. "You can't be here. You need to leave."  
  
"Scott what you talking about? I live here. We both live here. This is our home. Where else I'm I suppose to be?"  
  
"The Dr.'s said that you had to stay away from me or you'll loose the baby. Please don't loose the baby Shelby. You need to hurry and leave before it's too late. No wait, I'll leave. You told me to leave earlier so I'll leave before anything else bad happens." Scott started to stand but Shelby held him down. It wasn't too hard because Scott had become weaker.  
  
"No Scott. You are my husband and we do this together. I love you."  
  
"No Shelby you don't know what you are saying. You can't love me anymore. I don't deserve your love. I failed you and I just need to leave."  
  
Shelby was beginning to think that there was a way to blackmail him. "Scott you can't leave. If you leave than I'll become under a lot of stress and I could loose the baby. Do you want me to loose the baby?"  
  
"No Shelby please don't."  
  
"Scott than you need to help me."  
  
"I'll help you Shel. Just tell me what you want me to do."  
  
"I need to be in bed and I don't want to be alone. I want you to come lay down next to me so that we can be a family again." She stood up and reached her hand down to him. He reached forth his hand and she helped pull him up. Together they walked down the hall hand in hand. When they reached their bedroom, Shelby turned and looked down the hall at the three bystanders who were braking their necks trying to get a look at what was going on. She gave them a smirky smile and a wink as she closed her bedroom door behind them.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	20. CHAPTER 20

CHAPTER 20  
  
It had been a couple of days since Scott had gotten any sleep that didn't consist of little 10-minute catnaps. He cuddled up to his wife and slept the soundest sleep that he hadn't had in a long time. Martin and Susan hoped that this was the start of a new beginning. Peter went back to Horizon praying that they had become soul mates again.   
  
Scott had slept for like 12 straight hours and Shelby had even gotten up several times and gone back to join him later. Susan moved the TV in their room so that Shelby wouldn't get so bored and Scott had managed to sleep through several good movies that Shelby had watched. It got to the point that he had missed several meals so Susan thought it best that they should wake him so they could get him to eat something before he dehydrated.   
  
Shelby reached over and gently began to shake him until he started to stir. It took several minutes before he was actually focused enough to realize where he was. He looked over at her a tried to place where his mind had been lately.  
  
"What day is it?"  
  
"You've been out for two days now." He sat up and tried to clear his head. "You need to eat something because it's been awhile since you've eaten." At that time Susan walked in carrying a tray with some food on it.  
  
Scott looked at her in confusion wondering what she was doing there. "Mom what are you doing here and how'd the TV get in here?"  
  
"I'm just helping Shelby out until you can get back your strength. Your dad brought the TV in here so Shelby won't be so bored while she is on bed rest."  
  
Scott turned to her and said, "Why are you on bed rest?" Both Susan and Shelby looked at each other and became concerned about Scott's mental state. He got out of bed and walked across the room. He took notice of the time that was on the clock and began to panic. "Shit I'm late for school. Why didn't you wake me up earlier?" He began hustling around the room finding some clothes to put on.  
  
Susan ran over to him and grabbed him. "Scott relax. You're on winter break right now. What is the last thing that you remember?" He stopped a minute and put his hand over his forehead. "I don't know. I think I went out to buy a Christmas tree. Did I buy a Christmas tree?"  
  
"Yeah you did but that was days ago. Scott a lot has happened since then." Susan looked over at Shelby and shook her head no. She didn't want to bring up what had happened several days ago because she didn't know if he could handle it. "Scott since you are up why don't you just take this tray into the kitchen and eat at the table. I'd liked to talk to Shelby a minute." Scott did as he was asked and Susan grabbed Martin from the hall and pulled him into the bedroom while shutting the door behind him.  
  
Shelby looked stunned. "What's wrong with him. Is he going to be normal again? I can't believe that he can't remember what's happened around here."  
  
"Shelby I think that he is still suffering from shock. It's like having a mental breakdown and his mind just shut down to avoid the pain he was going through."  
  
"But what happens if he someday remembers? Will it set him off again?"  
  
"We don't know. There is no doubt in my mind that it will come back to him eventually. I think that we are just going to have to take it one day at a time. We'll go along with what his mind is handling right now. Maybe I should stick around until things get secure again. I'll just take Jess room since she is now gone. Martin why don't you go on to work and stop by here on you're way home. I'll fix dinner here later and then we'll see how things go today."  
  
Martin agreed and left the room. He said good-bye to Scott on his way out as Scott stood in the living room looking at the Christmas tree. "Dad what happened to all the ornaments? There're broken." Martin didn't know what to say to his son so he took the easy way out. "Go ask your mother. I've got to get to work. See ya later."  
  
Scott started walking down the hall to his bedroom when he passed the room that Jess used to sleep in. He notices that all of Jess belongings were gone. "Shelby where did your sister go? All her things are gone."  
  
Susan looked at Shelby with the be gentle and lie look on her face. "Well she decided to go home for Christmas. I think that she was missing mom so I don't think that she'll be coming back."  
  
"Man what else has happened that I slept through? How could I have slept so long? Was I sick?"  
  
"Yeah, You were feeling under the weather a little. You're still probably not 100% so why don't you get some more rest. I could use the company so come over here a lay down next to me." Scott didn't have to be asked twice. He looked forward to spending time close to his wife. Susan left them alone and asked Shelby to call if she needed anything.  
  
"Shelby if today is Friday than Christmas is in a couple of days and we haven't gone shopping yet. I don't know what to get for you. What do you want?"  
  
"Scott don't worry about it. I have everything I need right here. I'm not in any condition to go tromping around the mall fighting the crowd. You don't have to get me anything."  
  
"Ok if you don't want anything and I know that I don't need anything right now then why don't we make this Christmas about the baby. We can buy things that the baby will need."  
  
"That's a great idea but I'm still not able to go shopping right now."  
  
"Ok maybe later on tonight then." Shelby realized that Scott wasn't getting it in his head that she was on complete bed rest and she was afraid to tell him. She was sure that he didn't even remember that she had spent two days in the hospital. "Ok since we are going to give the present to each other then we can't go shopping together. You go out by yourself and I'll take your mother with me later." That was enough to pacify him for right now so they lay together in each others arms watching TV until Scott fell asleep again.   
  
In the mist of a deep sleep Scott began to dream. The dream that came into his mind was the nightmare of the last several days. He saw Jess come over to him and express her feelings and desires for him. Scott started mumbling in his sleep, which caught Shelby's attention. "Why doesn't she love me anymore?" Shelby reached over and gave him a gentle kiss on the lips. "I want you Scott." It was the same words that Jess said to him that echoed into his ears. Scott responded to the kiss and Shelby took that as a sign of him wanting her. She obliged him with more kisses and in Scott's mind it was Jess making the moves on him. Scott pulled away and yelled "No." Shelby was confused at first until Scott began to ramble again. "I can't. I love Shelby. This isn't right. You can't have feelings for me. It can't happen between us." Scott was sweating, breathing fasting and pushing Shelby away.  
  
Shelby realized that he was having a nightmare and so she shook him to wake him up. He yelled, "Go away Jess." Scott's eyes popped wide open as his eyes came upon Shelby staring down at him. He looked at her until everything came flooding back to him. The tears came streaming down his face. "Oh God I didn't stop her." Shelby softly cried. "You just did Scott. Why didn't you the first time?"  
"I let the alcohol numb me just like I let the drugs numb me. I could have stopped her. I could have stopped both of them if I had been straight. My dad was right. It was my fault because I didn't stop her."  
  
"No Scott. She shouldn't have seduced you. Neither one should have seduced you. I think that you have learned that drugs and alcohol doesn't solve your problems. Once the high wears off than you have to deal with the guilt and that's worse than the pain of the seduction."  
  
"I don't know what's worse. The pain of dealing with my shame or the pain I've afflicted upon you."  
  
"It was in the past and the past is now over. I'll forgive you if you can forgive yourself."  
  
"It hurts to much."  
  
"I was hurting too Scott but now I'm hurting because you are still hurting. If we are going to get past this than you've got to forgive yourself. I've already forgiven you but you hurt me when you keep bringing it back up and living through that nightmare."  
  
"Help me to forget. Love me."   
  
"I do." She became passionate with him but she knew that she couldn't become physical because it could start up the labor pains again. She went down on him until he was completely satisfied. Afterwards they snuggled together until they both fell asleep. It was going to take some time to heal but at least they had made a start.  
  
Susan had woken them at lunchtime and gave them something to eat. After Scott ate he decided that he was going to go out and make amends for all the damage that he recently caused. He got out of bed and got dressed to go out. He told Shelby that he was going shopping and walked out of the room. He got his coat on and started for the front door. "Scott where are you going?" his mother asked. "It's almost Christmas and I haven't been shopping yet. Besides the tree looks like shit and is in dire need of help." He walked out the front door, as his mother stood there with her mouth hanging open. She ran back into the back bedroom. "Shelby, Scott just took off and said he was going shopping. He doesn't even know what day it is. Should I go after him?"  
  
"No. I think he is fine now. He's learning to forgive himself and I think that he'll feel more normal if he can go out for awhile."  
  
"But Shelby, he is in a delusional state of mind right now. He doesn't remember the last three or four days of his life."  
  
"He remembers. He has faced his demons and he knows what causes them."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"He now realizes that he can't use drugs and alcohol to escape his problems because the problems will only be doubled when becomes sober. He now realizes that he has to stay straight in order to be strong enough to fight for himself."  
  
"All that happened within the last several hours?"  
  
"Yeah." She smiled thinking about what else had happened in the last several hours. "Could you do me a favor?"  
  
"Sure anything."  
  
"I need you to go get a Christmas gift for Scott. We decided that we were going to get things for the baby instead of each other."  
  
"That sounds like a wonderful idea. I'll wait until Martin comes in from work and then we'll go out. I don't want to leave you alone and I'm hoping Scott will be back by then."  
  
The next four hours seemed like years as Shelby waited for Scott to get back home. She had finally dozed off to sleep again waiting for him to return. Martin had gotten in from work and Susan had filled him in on the progress of the day. They were beginning to get worried about how long Scott had been gone until he finally showed up. It took him three trips out to the car to bring in all the bags that he had purchased that day. He had gotten all new tree decorations so that he could finish the Christmas tree. He had given his mother the baby gifts to wrap as his father and he decorated the tree. Shelby started to come out of the bedroom at one time but Scott yelled for her to go back until they were finished. He wanted to surprise her with the house completely decorated.  
  
It took over an hour but the apartment looked very festive. Susan made dinner and then took off with Martin to go shopping per Shelby's request. Scott went back to the bedroom and told Shelby that she could come out for dinner. He put a handkerchief over her eyes so that he could surprise her and walked her down the hall. When he got out in front of the living room he took the blindfold off so she could have a look.   
  
"Oh Scott it's beautiful. You finished the tree and decorated the place. Where'd all the presents come from?"  
  
"I went shopping."  
  
"Since when do you enjoy shopping that much? I can't believe that you would put up with all the crazy people at the mall."  
  
"Oh I didn't go to the mall. I went to the Baby Superstore. I showed a sales clerk a picture of our baby and said give me everything it needs."  
  
"You showed them the sonogram picture? Scott you're too funny. Did you leave anything for me to buy?"  
  
"Shelby get real. You can't go shopping. I had to shop for the both of us."  
  
"Oh you're really enjoying this aren't you?"  
  
"Yeah, there was something uplifting about buying stuff for our baby. It helped make it seem more real."  
  
"That's because it is real. Come feel. The baby thinks it's playtime right now. It seems to move more when you are around. Do you think that they can hear in there? I think it hears your voice and it gets excited." Scott went over to place his hands on her stomach. He could feel the movement of the baby through her stomach. He then took her hand and walked into the living and turned out all the lights except the lights on the tree. Scott made a fire in the fireplace and the two of them sat on the couch enjoying the peaceful solitude of being alone together.  
  
Shelby felt that Scott was sane enough to care for her so Susan and Martin went home that night. Susan had to apologize to Shelby because she didn't get very many gifts. She said that Scott had practically bought out the store. It didn't matter because they would still have fun opening all the baby presents.  
  
Christmas finally came and they both had a great time opening up all the gifts. The baby had enough stuff to start its life out right. Shelby sat on the floor in the baby's room as she watched Scott put together the crib. Susan had picked out cute bedding and crib pads with bears on them. Shelby's gifts were the practical ones like bedding, blankets, diapers, towels and clothes. Scott's gifts were the essential ones like, crib, car seat, stroller, changing table, dresser and swing. Once the baby's room was completed they both stood together looking around wondering what it was going to be like with the extra presence in that room.  
  
  
  
  



	21. CHAPTER 21

CHAPTER 21  
  
The holidays had come and gone and things were pretty much back to normal. Shelby was still bed ridden and Scott was supporting and keeping her entertained as mush as possible. She kept up with her schoolwork because Scott would pick up her assignments and bring back her finished work. They were both determined that they wouldn't let this interfere with Shelby getting her diploma.   
  
As the days progressed Shelby was becoming more and more uncomfortable and couldn't wait to get the whole experience over with. She felt guilty that the burden of running the household fell completely on Scott. He looked exhausted all the time with School, track practice, homework, all the housework and the grocery shopping. He never complained and Shelby loved him more for it. He informed her that her time was coming to be totally exhausted once the baby came. Scott told her that she had better savor the pampered life while she could because it would soon end.   
  
It was the middle of January and she still had until the end of March before her due date. Shelby was really getting antsy from boredom. She was tired of watching movies and reading books. She did a lot of letter writing to the Horizon kids that she missed so much. Susan couldn't be with her everyday and the days that she wasn't, Shelby liked to get out of bed for awhile and stroll around the apartment. She was out wondering around the apartment and had a real craving for peanut butter and chocolate ice cream. Scott wouldn't be home for hours and she decided that since the store was just right down the road that it couldn't hurt just to go out for about 10 minutes.  
  
On her way back up to the condo from visiting the store Shelby received several sharp pains. Oh no, this can't be happening now she thought. She went straight to the bedroom and lay down. The pain seemed to subside so she relaxed a little and decided to just continue to stay in bed.  
  
Scott came in from track practice that evening and saw the brown sticky mess of melted ice cream all over the kitchen floor. He ran into the bedroom to find Shelby sound asleep. Thank goodness he thought. Everything seems to be ok. He went over to cuddle up next to her. Shelby felt his body weight as soon as he lay on the bed. A quick smile came to her lips as the man of her dreams came and nestled up against her. Boy was she going to miss these times when the baby comes. She rolled over and became nose to nose with him as he gave her a strange glare.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You want to explain the peanut butter and Chocolate mess all over the kitchen floor?"  
  
"Oh I'm busted. Sorry but I just had this craving and no one was here to help me out."  
  
"You went out all by yourself? Shelby what were you thinking? So you go through all that trouble to get the ice cream and then you let it melt all over the floor? We do have a freezer you know. I know it's been awhile since you've been in the kitchen but it's that big white upright rectangular box sitting in the kitchen."  
  
Shelby knew she had to think of something because she didn't want to alarm him. "Well when I came in the phone was ringing so I just put it down for a second but I became distracted that I forgot about it. So sue me."  
  
"Ok I'll sue you for 100% of your ass-sets," he said grabbing her bottom. "All that trouble and now you don't have any to eat. Do you want me to go get some more?"  
  
"No that's ok. I've actually lost the craving for it now."  
  
"Well if you even anticipate any more cravings tonight could you please let me know now so I won't get stuck going out in the middle of the night. It's like below zero out their and its starting to snow again."  
  
"She snuggled up against him. "I promise. Even if I have a craving I'll just suffer through it. Why don't you just order a pizza for dinner so you won't have to cook anything? That way you can spend more time next to me."  
  
"Sounds good to me. Before you get to comfortable here's your homework."  
  
Scott ordered the pizza and they lounged around in bed eating pizza and watching TV. Scott noticed that Shelby only ate half a slice and didn't look too good after that.  
  
"You ok? You don't look like you feel to well."  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. I just think that the pizza is not agreeing with me."  
  
"Are you having pains?"  
  
"No it's just a little heart burn from the pizza. I guess I shouldn't have eaten anything spicy."  
  
"I can make you something else if you want."  
  
He's so sweet. "No I'm really not that hungry. I'm just going to finish my homework and go to sleep."  
  
Scott watched her because he could tell that she was trying to hide something. She eventually fell asleep so he just turned the TV down and let her sleep. It was 11:00 and Scott was watching the news about the winter storm coming in. He was pressed up against Shelby back with his arm wrapped around her when he suddenly felt something warm all down the front of him. The warmth gave way to wetness as he realized that his clothes and the bed sheets were soaking wet.   
  
Scott quickly pulled back and woke Shelby up. "Shelby you need to get up and go to the bathroom because you just peed the bed." Shelby feeling the wetness suddenly jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom. Scott was busy stripping down his wet clothing and pulling the sheets off the bed when he heard Shelby yell, "OH NO."  
  
Scott went running to the bathroom. "What is it? Shelby I'm coming in."  
He saw Shelby standing there with a towel between her legs.  
  
She looked at him with a scared look on her face. "Scott it's not pee. My water just brake. What do we do? It's too early. This isn't supposed to happen for another two months. Scott I'm scared." She began to cry.  
  
Scott was trying to not sound frantic and tried to hold himself together. "The Dr. I'm calling the Dr. you just don't move. Sit there, don't move."  
  
Scott ran and called the Dr. and the response was to get Shelby to the hospital a.s.a.p. He told Scott that once the water has broken then they had no other choice but to delivery the baby whether it was time or not.   
  
Scott went back to the bathroom and looked at Shelby. "What did the Dr. say?"  
  
"He said that we have no choice but to deliver the baby now so I need to get you to the hospital as soon as possible."  
  
Shelby began to get hysterical. "It's my fault. I shouldn't have gone out. The baby's going to die and it's my fault."  
  
Scott grabbed a hold of her and held her tight. "Shelby look at me. You don't know that for sure. Babies have been born a lot earlier than this and survived. Don't torture yourself like this."  
  
"Why couldn't I have just stayed in bed like I was suppose too. I had pains earlier today and I never told you. I'm sorry Scott. Please don't hate me."  
  
"Shelby stop it. I could never hate you. We are going to get through this together. All three of us. Now get focused. You need to put some drier clothes on and I'm going to go start the car so it will be warm for you."  
  
"But Scott I keep dripping water. What do I do?"  
  
"I don't know. Put another nightgown on and stuff another towel between your legs. They'll probably take everything off you as soon as you get there anyway."  
  
As Scott grabbed his coat to go start the car he grabbed his cell phone and called his parents on the way out. They agreed to meet them at the hospital.  
  
When Scott pulled up to the emergency entrance at the hospital, the nurses were already waiting for them with a wheel chair to take Shelby back to the delivery room. Scott parked the car and ran into the emergency room looking for Shelby but he didn't know where they had taken her. Scott began to panic and ran around the corner to ask for help. In the process of not watching where he was going he ran into and nearly knocked over a dark haired women. He grabbed a hold of her arms to keep her from falling over and became face to face with her.  
  
"Scott is that you?" He couldn't believe it. Of all the people in the world he had to run into HER. It was Elaine. "What are you doing here and when did you get back from Horizon? Is something wrong with your father, is he here?" She was still holding on to him where she reached out to prevent from falling.  
  
"What is this 20 questions? Let go of me. I don't have time to talk to you." He started to walk away but she reached out and grabbed him by the arm. " Scott I want to talk to you so . . ."  
  
Before she could finish a nurse came up to Scott. "Are you the one whose wife is having the baby?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Ok follow me. She's screaming for you."  
  
"You're married and having a baby?"  
  
Scott looked over his shoulder as he followed the nurse down the hall. "Get lost Elaine."  
  
Elaine stood in the hall frustrated and fuming. That baby should have been mine.   
  
Scott was taken in to the changing room and was told to put on the sterile gowns in order to stay in the room with Shelby. When he got in the room Shelby was a mess. The contractions were coming strong and hard. He tried to get her to focus on the breathing techniques that they had learned in childbirth class but Shelby didn't want any part of it. The tenser she got the more the contractions hurt. She had already dilated beyond the point of an epideral so she had to go through this complete natural.   
  
The hours started ticking away and Shelby's dilation stopped at 9. Shelby was exhausted from dealing with the pain. Scott felt so helpless because there was nothing he could do to ease her pain. She would be yelling at him one minute and then needing him the next. Scott felt like a yo yo being pulled back and forth. It was now 5:00 in the morning and they had been there since 11:30 the night before. The Dr. was about to suggest a cesarean section when Shelby said she had the urge to push.  
  
They checked her dilation and found that she had proceeded to 10. It was now time to push the baby into the birth canal. The prenatal I.C.U staff was ready and standing by to take the infant into their care as soon as it was delivered.  
  
They made Shelby sit up into an incline position with Scott behind her propping her up. When she felt the contraction start and the pressure to push, she was to bear down as hard as she could while Scott counted off 1-10. Once the contraction was over she would take a breath and began the whole process all over again until the crowning of the head.  
  
Scott thought that once you pushed then the baby were suppose to be out but things weren't going the way he had expected. The cycle of contraction, bear down push, and breath suddenly have lapsed into an hour and Shelby had no energy left to push. The Dr. was about ready to use forceps but Shelby said no. She would keep trying. To help Shelby out a little, a nurse pushed hard on her stomach when the next contraction started. This helped bring the baby lower and they were finally able to see the head.  
  
""Ok Shelby, I can see the baby's head. Just one more good strong push and you're home free."  
  
Shelby took a deep breath and Scott pushed her up. She pushed as hard as she could and she could feel the pain of herself tearing but at this point it didn't matter because she just wanted the baby out.   
  
"Head is through. Stop pushing now. Just relax and let me get the shoulders through." Shelby was breathing hard trying to catch her breath again and Scott was still supporting her in an upright position. Shelby then felt all the pressure release as the Dr. pulled the baby the rest of the way out.  
  
"Congratulations you have a baby boy."  
  
Shelby reached up and grabbed Scott around the neck and gave him a big hug. He was bent over with her arms wrapped around his neck when they head the Dr. say, "Ok dad, cut the cord in between these two clamps." Scott was nervous but he knew that it had to be done by someone and he wanted to take part. As soon as he cut the cord the baby was immediately given to the ICU nurse and taken out.  
  
Shelby began to sense that something was wrong by the way the nurses took her baby away. "What's going on? What's wrong with him? I never even head him cry. He's not alive is he?" Shelby started to go into hysterics crying and trashing about. Scott tried to calm her down but she was even punching him. The nurse came in a gave her a sedative to calm her down while the Dr. delivered the after birth and repaired the tears that she had experienced.   
  
The combination of the sedative and exhaustion caused Shelby to drift off to sleep in no time. With Shelby asleep, Scott began the Q & A. "So what aren't you telling us. Shelby was right, he never did cry. Is he alive or not?"  
  
  
  
  



	22. CHAPTER 22

CHAPTER 22  
  
The holidays had come and gone and things were pretty much back to normal. Shelby was still bed ridden and Scott was supporting and keeping her entertained as mush as possible. She kept up with her schoolwork because Scott would pick up her assignments and bring back her finished work. They were both determined that they wouldn't let this interfere with Shelby getting her diploma.   
  
As the days progressed Shelby was becoming more and more uncomfortable and couldn't wait to get the whole experience over with. She felt guilty that the burden of running the household fell completely on Scott. He looked exhausted all the time with School, track practice, homework, all the housework and the grocery shopping. He never complained and Shelby loved him more for it. He informed her that her time was coming to be totally exhausted once the baby came. Scott told her that she had better savor the pampered life while she could because it would soon end.   
  
It was the middle of January and she still had until the end of March before her due date. Shelby was really getting antsy from boredom. She was tired of watching movies and reading books. She did a lot of letter writing to the Horizon kids that she missed so much. Susan couldn't be with her everyday and the days that she wasn't, Shelby liked to get out of bed for awhile and stroll around the apartment. She was out wondering around the apartment and had a real craving for peanut butter and chocolate ice cream. Scott wouldn't be home for hours and she decided that since the store was just right down the road that it couldn't hurt just to go out for about 10 minutes.  
  
On her way back up to the condo from visiting the store Shelby received several sharp pains. Oh no, this can't be happening now she thought. She went straight to the bedroom and lay down. The pain seemed to subside so she relaxed a little and decided to just continue to stay in bed.  
  
Scott came in from track practice that evening and saw the brown sticky mess of melted ice cream all over the kitchen floor. He ran into the bedroom to find Shelby sound asleep. Thank goodness he thought. Everything seems to be ok. He went over to cuddle up next to her. Shelby felt his body weight as soon as he lay on the bed. A quick smile came to her lips as the man of her dreams came and nestled up against her. Boy was she going to miss these times when the baby comes. She rolled over and became nose to nose with him as he gave her a strange glare.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You want to explain the peanut butter and Chocolate mess all over the kitchen floor?"  
  
"Oh I'm busted. Sorry but I just had this craving and no one was here to help me out."  
  
"You went out all by yourself? Shelby what were you thinking? So you go through all that trouble to get the ice cream and then you let it melt all over the floor? We do have a freezer you know. I know it's been awhile since you've been in the kitchen but it's that big white upright rectangular box sitting in the kitchen."  
  
Shelby knew she had to think of something because she didn't want to alarm him. "Well when I came in the phone was ringing so I just put it down for a second but I became distracted that I forgot about it. So sue me."  
  
"Ok I'll sue you for 100% of your ass-sets," he said grabbing her bottom. "All that trouble and now you don't have any to eat. Do you want me to go get some more?"  
  
"No that's ok. I've actually lost the craving for it now."  
  
"Well if you even anticipate any more cravings tonight could you please let me know now so I won't get stuck going out in the middle of the night. It's like below zero out their and its starting to snow again."  
  
"She snuggled up against him. "I promise. Even if I have a craving I'll just suffer through it. Why don't you just order a pizza for dinner so you won't have to cook anything? That way you can spend more time next to me."  
  
"Sounds good to me. Before you get to comfortable here's your homework."  
  
Scott ordered the pizza and they lounged around in bed eating pizza and watching TV. Scott noticed that Shelby only ate half a slice and didn't look too good after that.  
  
"You ok? You don't look like you feel to well."  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. I just think that the pizza is not agreeing with me."  
  
"Are you having pains?"  
  
"No it's just a little heart burn from the pizza. I guess I shouldn't have eaten anything spicy."  
  
"I can make you something else if you want."  
  
He's so sweet. "No I'm really not that hungry. I'm just going to finish my homework and go to sleep."  
  
Scott watched her because he could tell that she was trying to hide something. She eventually fell asleep so he just turned the TV down and let her sleep. It was 11:00 and Scott was watching the news about the winter storm coming in. He was pressed up against Shelby back with his arm wrapped around her when he suddenly felt something warm all down the front of him. The warmth gave way to wetness as he realized that his clothes and the bed sheets were soaking wet.   
  
Scott quickly pulled back and woke Shelby up. "Shelby you need to get up and go to the bathroom because you just peed the bed." Shelby feeling the wetness suddenly jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom. Scott was busy stripping down his wet clothing and pulling the sheets off the bed when he heard Shelby yell, "OH NO."  
  
Scott went running to the bathroom. "What is it? Shelby I'm coming in."  
He saw Shelby standing there with a towel between her legs.  
  
She looked at him with a scared look on her face. "Scott it's not pee. My water just brake. What do we do? It's too early. This isn't supposed to happen for another two months. Scott I'm scared." She began to cry.  
  
Scott was trying to not sound frantic and tried to hold himself together. "The Dr. I'm calling the Dr. you just don't move. Sit there, don't move."  
  
Scott ran and called the Dr. and the response was to get Shelby to the hospital a.s.a.p. He told Scott that once the water has broken then they had no other choice but to delivery the baby whether it was time or not.   
  
Scott went back to the bathroom and looked at Shelby. "What did the Dr. say?"  
  
"He said that we have no choice but to deliver the baby now so I need to get you to the hospital as soon as possible."  
  
Shelby began to get hysterical. "It's my fault. I shouldn't have gone out. The baby's going to die and it's my fault."  
  
Scott grabbed a hold of her and held her tight. "Shelby look at me. You don't know that for sure. Babies have been born a lot earlier than this and survived. Don't torture yourself like this."  
  
"Why couldn't I have just stayed in bed like I was suppose too. I had pains earlier today and I never told you. I'm sorry Scott. Please don't hate me."  
  
"Shelby stop it. I could never hate you. We are going to get through this together. All three of us. Now get focused. You need to put some drier clothes on and I'm going to go start the car so it will be warm for you."  
  
"But Scott I keep dripping water. What do I do?"  
  
"I don't know. Put another nightgown on and stuff another towel between your legs. They'll probably take everything off you as soon as you get there anyway."  
  
As Scott grabbed his coat to go start the car he grabbed his cell phone and called his parents on the way out. They agreed to meet them at the hospital.  
  
When Scott pulled up to the emergency entrance at the hospital, the nurses were already waiting for them with a wheel chair to take Shelby back to the delivery room. Scott parked the car and ran into the emergency room looking for Shelby but he didn't know where they had taken her. Scott began to panic and ran around the corner to ask for help. In the process of not watching where he was going he ran into and nearly knocked over a dark haired women. He grabbed a hold of her arms to keep her from falling over and became face to face with her.  
  
"Scott is that you?" He couldn't believe it. Of all the people in the world he had to run into HER. It was Elaine. "What are you doing here and when did you get back from Horizon? Is something wrong with your father, is he here?" She was still holding on to him where she reached out to prevent from falling.  
  
"What is this 20 questions? Let go of me. I don't have time to talk to you." He started to walk away but she reached out and grabbed him by the arm. " Scott I want to talk to you so . . ."  
  
Before she could finish a nurse came up to Scott. "Are you the one whose wife is having the baby?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Ok follow me. She's screaming for you."  
  
"You're married and having a baby?"  
  
Scott looked over his shoulder as he followed the nurse down the hall. "Get lost Elaine."  
  
Elaine stood in the hall frustrated and fuming. That baby should have been mine.   
  
Scott was taken in to the changing room and was told to put on the sterile gowns in order to stay in the room with Shelby. When he got in the room Shelby was a mess. The contractions were coming strong and hard. He tried to get her to focus on the breathing techniques that they had learned in childbirth class but Shelby didn't want any part of it. The tenser she got the more the contractions hurt. She had already dilated beyond the point of an epideral so she had to go through this complete natural.   
  
The hours started ticking away and Shelby's dilation stopped at 9. Shelby was exhausted from dealing with the pain. Scott felt so helpless because there was nothing he could do to ease her pain. She would be yelling at him one minute and then needing him the next. Scott felt like a yo yo being pulled back and forth. It was now 5:00 in the morning and they had been there since 11:30 the night before. The Dr. was about to suggest a cesarean section when Shelby said she had the urge to push.  
  
They checked her dilation and found that she had proceeded to 10. It was now time to push the baby into the birth canal. The prenatal I.C.U staff was ready and standing by to take the infant into their care as soon as it was delivered.  
  
They made Shelby sit up into an incline position with Scott behind her propping her up. When she felt the contraction start and the pressure to push, she was to bear down as hard as she could while Scott counted off 1-10. Once the contraction was over she would take a breath and began the whole process all over again until the crowning of the head.  
  
Scott thought that once you pushed then the baby were suppose to be out but things weren't going the way he had expected. The cycle of contraction, bear down push, and breath suddenly have lapsed into an hour and Shelby had no energy left to push. The Dr. was about ready to use forceps but Shelby said no. She would keep trying. To help Shelby out a little, a nurse pushed hard on her stomach when the next contraction started. This helped bring the baby lower and they were finally able to see the head.  
  
""Ok Shelby, I can see the baby's head. Just one more good strong push and you're home free."  
  
Shelby took a deep breath and Scott pushed her up. She pushed as hard as she could and she could feel the pain of herself tearing but at this point it didn't matter because she just wanted the baby out.   
  
"Head is through. Stop pushing now. Just relax and let me get the shoulders through." Shelby was breathing hard trying to catch her breath again and Scott was still supporting her in an upright position. Shelby then felt all the pressure release as the Dr. pulled the baby the rest of the way out.  
  
"Congratulations you have a baby boy."  
  
Shelby reached up and grabbed Scott around the neck and gave him a big hug. He was bent over with her arms wrapped around his neck when they head the Dr. say, "Ok dad, cut the cord in between these two clamps." Scott was nervous but he knew that it had to be done by someone and he wanted to take part. As soon as he cut the cord the baby was immediately given to the ICU nurse and taken out.  
  
Shelby began to sense that something was wrong by the way the nurses took her baby away. "What's going on? What's wrong with him? I never even head him cry. He's not alive is he?" Shelby started to go into hysterics crying and trashing about. Scott tried to calm her down but she was even punching him. The nurse came in a gave her a sedative to calm her down while the Dr. delivered the after birth and repaired the tears that she had experienced.   
  
The combination of the sedative and exhaustion caused Shelby to drift off to sleep in no time. With Shelby asleep, Scott began the Q & A. "So what aren't you telling us. Shelby was right, he never did cry. Is he alive or not?"  
  
  
  
  



	23. CHAPTER 23

CHAPTER 23  
  
Scott wheeled Shelby into the ICU and pushed her to the little incubator that held a very tiny little infant hooked up to wires and monitors. Shelby gasped and held her hand over her mouth to keep from screaming. "Oh my God. He's so tiny. He looks so helpless." She couldn't get a handle on her emotions and broke down and cried. Scott pulled her into his arms and held her tight.   
  
"He's going to be ok Shel. It's just going to take some time." He stroked her hair trying to comfort her.  
  
"I just want to hold him Scott. He hasn't been held and he doesn't know what love is yet. He must feel so alone."  
  
"No he doesn't. That's why we are here. He can hear us and we can talk to him until we are able to hold him. Once he gets out of there you can hold him all you want. He will be so spoiled rotten that he might beg to be put down."  
  
That helped ease some of her worries. They continued to watch their sleeping son until they both felt the need for some sleep of their own. It was getting late and Scott hadn't been home or asleep since the night before when he brought her in. He wheeled Shelby back to her room and kissed her goodnight. He would visit her tomorrow after school.  
  
Scott was asleep even before his head hit the pillow at home. He hated being home alone but he was so tired that it didn't effect him just yet. It did hit him in the morning when he finally woke up and rolled over to find that she wasn't next to him. He picked up the phone and was about to call the hospital when he thought how selfish he was being. It was 6:00 in the morning and Shelby was probably still asleep. He would call her on his lunch break to check up on her.  
  
He grudgedly dragged himself into the shower to get ready for school. He was running late so when he finally arrived, first period had already started. The halls where clear as he rushed to his locker. As he approached his locker he saw a huge sign above his locker with balloons and streamers decorating the front of it. The sign read, IT'S A BOY, CONGRATULATIONS SCOTT. The rest of the day was very hectic for him because people wanted to know every detail.  
  
Lunch finally came and he went straight to the lounge to call Shelby's room. The nurse answered the phone and said that she was down in ICU. He told the nurse to let him know that he called and that he'd be there in couple of hours. The hours seemed like days and Scott just couldn't sit still in class. He was being very fidgety and constantly looking at the clock. After calling his name several times, the health teacher finally got Scott's attention.  
  
"Tell me Scott, have you learned anything here today?"  
  
He regretted being singled out and he slumped down into his seat. "Not really."  
  
"Finding it hard to stay focused?"  
  
"Yeah, something like that."  
  
"Then I have only one suggestion for you."  
  
Oh great here it comes Scott was prepared for her to send him down to the counselor's office or pile the homework on him. She was a hard nose teacher and knew that there would be some kind of consequence for not paying attention in class. He looked up waiting for his sentencing. "What?"  
  
"I suggest you get your butt out of here and down to the hospital to visit your wife and baby son. I'm sure that they are the only ones on your mind right now. Am I correct?"  
  
Scott sat up straight in his chair. "Really? You'll let me cut class?"  
  
"Sure, just be prepared to give a talk tomorrow on your first hand experience of child birth."  
  
"Yeah sure whatever. Thanks, see ya." He bolted out of the room and ran all the way to his car.   
  
When Scott arrived at the hospital he went straight to Shelby's room to see if she was there. She was in bed suffering from hot and cold sweats. He looked over at her as she shivered and complained about how cold she was.  
  
"Shelby what's wrong? I'd better get the nurse."  
  
She reached out to grab him. "Don't bother. I was told this is what happens when your milk starts coming in. God I feel like a cow and I'm getting huge."  
  
"Wow, this is great. I now have Dolly Parton for a wife."  
  
She grabbed the front of his shirt, jerked him forward and said between clenched teeth. "How would you like me to hurt you?"  
  
He thought that it was funny but she obviously didn't find the humor in it. The nurse came in pushing a small machine into the room.  
  
"Since you can't nurse the baby just yet we need for you to use the pump to express your milk so you won't dry up."  
  
Scott was trying hard to hold in his laugher. "Gee Shelby, if you need someone to suck on . . ."  
  
"Don't even go their Scott."  
  
The nurse smiled. "Spoken like a true male."  
  
"Hey I'm just offering my helpful services."  
  
"You're just jealous because Sheldon will be spending more time with them than you now."  
  
"Lucky guy. As long as he doesn't kick me out of my side of the bed."  
  
The nurse helped show her what needed to be done. Once she expressed some of her milk they were able to bottle it and take it down to the nursary. It was feeding time so they let Scott put his hand inside the incubator and try and feed the baby. Sheldon seemed to fight the foreign object that was being shoved into his mouth. They showed Scott how to rub the side of his cheek with the nipple and let the baby turn to it. This seemed to work and Sheldon began to guzzle down the milk like he was starving.   
  
"Shelby look, he likes it. He's got good taste in beverages." Shelby playfully slapped him upside the head. "You'll have to let me sample the cuisine sometime."  
  
"You really are the jealous type aren't you? They said that I can go home tomorrow but Sheldon will have to stay. We need to rent a pump to take home with us and buy some bottles so that I can bottle my milk and bring it back to the hospital."  
  
"Does that mean if we run out of milk in the mornings than I can just use you to fill my cereal bowl?"  
  
"Scott you're just never going to get over this are you?"  
  
"I'm sorry. I've just never been with a lactating women before."  
  
"Well I would certainly hope not and I better be the only one you'll ever will be around."  
  
"I promise, you'll be my one and only."  
  
Time flew by and they spent the rest of the evening together. Shelby did have some visitors from school stop by as well as the grand parents again. It was getting late and Scott needed to go home and get things ready for Shelby's return home in the morning.   
  
Scott had just gotten home from gathering the supplies he needed for Shelby when the doorbell rang. He answered the door and there stood his worst nightmare.  
  
"How the hell did you find me?"  
  
"Why be so harsh? I brought you a baby gift and I wanted to say congratulations. Can I come in?"  
  
Scott was about to say no when Elaine pushed right passed him and walked into the living room looking around surveying the place.  
  
"What do you really want Elaine?"  
  
"I wanted to talk to you"  
  
"About what? I don't have anything to say to you."  
  
She sat down on the sofa and made herself at home. Scott let out a loud sigh and plopped down in a chair across the room. "Speak because you aren't staying long."  
  
"I just wanted to know what went wrong. Things were going so good for us and then one day you just snap. We had feelings for each other and then you just throw them all away."  
  
"Are you demented? I never had those kinds of feelings for you."  
  
"You wrote me love letters Scott. I would read them all the time but CPS took them away."  
  
"Elaine, you made me write those letters. I never wanted too. You wanted me to say those things and when I couldn't you made me write them down. I did it to shut you up not because I meant any of it."  
  
"Scott we were good together. You can't deny that. We belong together."  
  
Scott was becoming very flustered. "What? No. It's all in your head. It didn't mean anything to me. I wanted you to stop and leave me alone but you wouldn't do that."  
  
"No Scott you're wrong. We both had feelings for each other and we had great sex together. You can't have great sex without feelings."  
  
Scott stood up because he didn't want to hear anymore. "Elaine you need to leave now. You are being very delusional and I want more than anything is for you to be gone out of my life for good."  
  
"Oh Scott but that will never happen."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because I have video tapes."  
  
She must be bluffing "What do you mean video tapes?"  
  
"Do you know how much money I can make off the Internet? When word gets around, you can kiss your collage scholarships and your wife goodbye. There is nothing like a good scandal to tear apart someone's family."  
  
"You're lying. Besides if something like that got out then you could get busted because I was a minor."  
  
"Have you not looked at the teen porn sites on the Internet Scott? It will show you a very willing partner."  
  
Scott started pacing the room nervously running his fingers through his hair thinking of the possibilities. "I need proof. This could all be a lie."  
  
"I can show you proof and then what? You willing to sell your soul?  
  
"You show me proof and then we'll talk."  
  
"I'll bring the tape by tomorrow."  
  
"No. Shelby comes home tomorrow. We can't meet here."  
  
She got out a piece of paper and wrote down an address. "You name the time."  
  
"2:30 right after school."  
  
"You better not be late or you can see your handsome seductive face all over the worldwide web." She gave an evil smile and walked out the door.  
  
Shit what do I do? Scott had a bad feeling about this. She very well could be telling the truth. Everything was just starting to go so well for him and now this. He almost hated his father for hooking up with her in the first place. He knew that he wouldn't be getting any sleep tonight. He had to talk to someone about this so he called his grandfather. He explained the whole situation with him. Edward already knew about Elaine so he felt that there was that slight possibility that she could be legit. He told Scott to follow through with the meeting and if it were true then to find out what the blackmail would be. Scott was to contact him tomorrow night when he found something out.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	24. CHAPTER 24

  
  
chapter 24  
  
The whole Elaine drama was really bothering He was pacing his apartment running all kinds of scenarios through his head. There is no way she is telling the truth. I would have known. I would have seen the camera. What if she had it hidden? Where could she hide it? Scott threw on his coat and headed for his old residence. It was killing him not knowing and he needed to search for anything that might confirm her accusations. He went into the house and started to run upstairs.  
  
"Scott!"  
  
He stopped and turned when he heard his father's voice. "Hey."  
  
"What are you doing? Is everything ok?"  
  
He had to think fast. It never occurred to him the he might run into his parents. "Um, I just came by to look for a shirt that I might have left in my closet. I don't seem to have it at the apartment so I thought that maybe I left it here."  
  
"Sure go ahead and look. You are always welcomed here. That is and always will be your room. When you are finished why don't you stay and visit awhile."  
  
"Sure Dad, I'll be right back." Great. The last thing I need right now is to be entertained by my Dad. He went up into his room and just stood in the middle looking around. Cold shivers ran down his back. This room was haunting to him now. Ever since the she-devil made her appearance in there, he had never been comfortable in his room again.  
  
He started scanning the room going from corner to corner looking for anything. He went over and opened up his closet and took what little clothes he still had left hanging and put them on his bed. He sat down on his bed thinking where would be the best place to hide a camera. He was exhausting himself trying to figure this out. He let out a long sigh and dropped backwards onto the bed looking up at the ceiling. His eyes kept combing the room but they kept coming back to the overhead light on the ceiling. No she couldn't have He stood up on his bed and unscrewed the light shade that was covering the light. Shit  
  
Right next to the light bulb was a hole in the ceiling that couldn't be seen when the shade was on. The hole was empty but you could tell that it went up into the attack. Scott ran out into the hallway and pulled down the trap door that led up into the attic. He climbed up and walked over to where his room was underneath. He found the whole because he could look through it into his bedroom below. He noticed an electrical cord near by and decided to follow it. It ran across the attic and down to where his closet was. He could see where the wire ran down into his room behind his closet wall. He went back down to his room and threw open his closet door again. There behind some boxes was an electrical outlet that he never noticed before. This can't be right  
  
Scott went into the other bedrooms in the house and started looking through the closets.  
  
"Scott"  
  
The sound made him jump. Scared the shit out of me "Dad. You scared me. Don't sneak up on me like that."  
  
"What are you doing? Now what are you looking for?"  
  
"Dad do closets have electrical outlets in them?"  
  
"No. There is never any need for an electrical outlet in a closet. Why?"  
  
"Because I have one in my closet. Did you have it installed? I don't remember it being there before."  
  
"Are you sure? There shouldn't be one in there. Let me see."  
  
They both walked over to Scott's old bedroom and went to the closet. Scott pointed to the outlet and Martin looked confused.  
  
"How the hell did that get there. I don't ever remember getting an outlet installed in your closet."  
  
"Dad there's more." Scott went over and jumped up on his bed. He took down the light fixture and showed his father the hole in the ceiling.  
  
"What's this suppose to mean."  
  
"What do you think Dad? Your skank of an ex-wife video taped what went on in here and now she is trying to black mail me to keep from putting it on the Internet."  
  
Martin looked like he was going to be sick. "You knew about this?"  
  
"What? Hell no. She came to my house earlier saying that she had a tape and I thought that she was bluffing. I came here to prove that there was no way she could have but it looks like I as wrong. The camera lens must have been in the light above and the wires ran across the attic and down into the closet where she must have had the camera plugged in.  
  
Martin threw his hands up in the air in disgust. "How could you have let yourself get into this situation."  
  
"WHAT? SO NOW IT'S MY FAULT AGAIN? WHY IS IT EVERYTHING THAT BITCH DID YOU GOTTA BLAME ME FOR IT? GO TO HELL DAD." Scott stormed out of the room almost knocking over his mother who had heard the yelling and decided to check it out.  
  
"Scott what's wrong?"  
  
He kept going as he yelled over his shoulder. "Why don't you ask your perfect husband.  
  
Martin now pushed past Susan and ran after Scott. "Scott wait. We need to talk about this." He had just caught up to Scott who was getting into his car. "Come on Scott. Running away won't solve the problem. Come back into the house so we can figure this out."  
  
"Don't worry about it Dad. It's not your problem. It never was and never will be. I've got someone else who can help me out with this. I don't need you." He got into his car and skidded out of the driveway.  
  
The anger in him was growing rapid. The more he fumed the more his foot pushed on the gas pedal. What brought him out of his daze were the sound of the siren and the flashing blue lights of the police car. Shit, what else can go wrong in my life right now? He slowed his car down and pulled it over to the side of the road. His adrenaline was flowing so strong inside him that he couldn't get control of his anger. He jumped out of the car and kicked the side of the door.  
  
"Freeze. Don't move. Turn around and put your hands on the top of the car."  
  
Scott didn't feel the need to be obedient. "Why? So I was going a little fast that doesn't make me a . . ."  
  
Before he could even finish what he was going to say a second cop came around the backside of him and took him down to the ground pulling his arms around him cuffing them together. Scott didn't make it easy on him. He struggled to get free because he thought he was being treated like a criminal. That just made things worse and the first cop came by and hit him several times with his nightstick until Scott finally got the message. They picked him up and hauled him to the police car.  
  
"You can't arrest me for speeding. You just have to give me a ticket. This is harassment. I'm going to get a lawyer and sue your ass."  
  
"You do that. In the mean time you are being booked for reckless driving and resisting arrest. You are going in for drug and alcohol testing."  
  
"I'm clean. I was just driving too fast. That doesn't make me a criminal."  
  
"You have the right to remain silent."  
  
"Well I'm not going to be. I'm going to be loud and obnoxious just to piss you off. What about my car? You can't just leave it there."  
  
"We'll call a tow truck."  
  
"Great and whose going to pay for the impound fee?"  
  
"Sorry but that's not our problem."  
  
"You know a person can only handle so many problems and I've surpassed my daily allowance."  
  
"Yeah well maybe spending the night behind bars might help you ponder solutions to some of those problems."  
  
"Great. I get a cop who thinks he's a philosopher."   
  
Scott was taken into the police station and booked. They discovered that he had several other offenses so they decided it be best to hold him until he could make a statement in front of the judge. They took down into a holding cell and pushed him in."  
  
"Try and stay out of trouble and get some sleep." The guard turned and left the room.  
  
"Oh look we have a newbie. A little young to be in here aren't you? You look a little green around the edges.  
  
Scott turned to look at the other guys. Great. I always get stuck with roughnecks He decided to ignore them and go grab one of the cots. This didn't seem to please the one asking the question.  
  
"Hey you. I asked you a question? You think that you are too good for me?"  
  
"Look, no offense but I've had one shitty day and I'd really just like to get some sleep now."  
  
"Yes you are being offensive because I don't like being ignored by some snot nosed brat who thinks his shit don't stink." He grabbed Scott by the shoulder and spun him around. The other guy that had his back turned and was resting on a cot began to get up.  
  
Great, now they are going to gang up on me. I don't need this shit right now. Scott was face to face with the first guy waiting for him to make a move. The second guy came over and looked at Scott in the eyes. A surprised look came to his face. "Snake is that you?"  
  
The recognition came to his face. "Hey blondie fancy meeting you here. Didn't I tell you to stay out of trouble?"  
  
"Yeah well what can I say? Other people keep pissing me off."  
  
First guy, "Snake you know this kid?"  
  
"We've met in a holding cell in Seattle before. He was busted on his honeymoon. So how is that pregnant wife of yours?"  
  
"She went into premature labor two days ago and so now I have a son."  
  
Snake slapped him hard on the back almost knocking him over. "Well congratulations. So why the hell are you in here?"  
  
Scott proceeded to tell Snake the whole story about Elaine and his fight with his father up to his arrest for reckless driving.  
  
Snake just shook his head. "I tell you what. Tomorrow you tell the judge that story but leave out the part about Elaine. Tell him you've been under a lot of stress because of your baby being in Intensive care and the fight with your father just escalated your stress level. Don't forget to tell him about the police brutality. They had no right to hit you like that. Look you've got a bruise on the side of your face and a knot on the head. Once you mention that they will probably be very sympathetic and let you go with just a small fine and some points against your driving record. I'll be getting out of here tomorrow also and then we can connect on the outside."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You want me to take care of that blackmailing bitch for you don't you?"  
  
Scott couldn't believe it. "You'd help me with this problem?"  
  
"Not only help you, but solve it as well. Make sure that you don't mention her to anyone because if she happens to get hurt in the process, then I don't want you becoming one of the suspects. You got my meaning?"  
  
"Yeah, I hear you loud and clear and thanks man. We'll hook up tomorrow."  
  
  
  



	25. CHAPTER 25

Chapter 25  
  
Martin waited and waited for two hours for his son to come home but he never did. He finally gave up and went back to his own house. He couldn't stand to leave things as they were and he didn't like fighting with Scott. The next morning came and Martin called over to Scott's several times with no answer so he figured that he must have gone off to school. He didn't become concerned until he got a call from Shelby.  
  
"Hi Martin is Scott over there?"  
  
"No I haven't seen him this morning. He should be at school. When was he going to pick you up from the hospital?"  
  
"Well he said that he wasn't going to school today because he didn't have any test or anything important. He told me that he would be here first thing in the morning and I've been calling the house for over an hour. If he left over an hour ago than he should have been here by now."  
  
"Let me call the school and see if he went and then I'll call you back."  
  
Martin called the school to find out that Scott never checked in and so he became worried. He didn't want Shelby to worry so he needed to find Scott before she started to panic. He sent Susan over to the hospital to check Shelby out while he continued to look for Scott.  
  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Scott was given a lawyer and had his time to plead his case in front of the judge. Thank goodness he was given a very understanding judge. He had compassion for Scott but also gave him something to remember his sins by. He didn't suspend his license because he didn't want to put a couple with a newly born baby in hardship. He did give Scott a fine of $500 and told him to check in with a probation officer and perform 20 hours of community service.  
  
It could have been worse so Scott took his penalty without complaints. At least he still had his license so that he could drive home. He used his grandfather credit card he gave him to pay the fine. He was hoping that his grandfather didn't look at the monthly statement and question the $500.00 charge to the county courthouse.  
  
Scott had given Snake his number and Snake was going to call later on in the day before his scheduled meeting with Elaine. Scott started to head home when he remembered that he was supposed to pick Shelby up several hours earlier. Shit. Shelby is going to kill me He drove as fast as he could without risking another speeding ticket to the hospital. When he got there he went straight to her room but she wasn't there. The nurse told him that she was checked out by her mother in-law. Scott called his parent's house and found out that she was there. He told his mother that he wanted to spend some time with Sheldon and then he'd be by to pick up Shelby.  
  
Shelby was going through some depression because she was separated from her baby and she wanted to be home with Scott. Two more hours had passed and Scott finally showed up at his parent's house to retrieve his wife.  
  
"Scott where the hell have you been?"  
  
"Gee not even a hello before you start hounding me?"  
  
""You left me stranded at the hospital and you want me to be cordial to you?"  
  
"Look Shelby I'm sorry. I've had one shitty night."  
  
Martin walked into the room. "Where have you been. I waited two hours at your apartment last night and you never came home. Where'd you sleep last night?"  
  
The worst scenario went through Shelby's head. Great he is already cheating on me again "Who was it this time Scott?"  
  
"What? What are you talking about? For your info, I spent the night in jail."  
  
Martin threw his hands up in the air. "Great. Now what did you do? Who'd you pick a fight with? You've got a bruise on the side of your face."  
  
"The bruise and the knot on the head is from the policeman's night stick."  
  
""You started a fight with a cop?"  
  
Scott cringed his face. "What? No. Would you quit putting words into my mouth? Stop interrupting me and I'll tell you. I was so pissed when I left here last night that I was caught speeding. When they pulled me over I guess that I got a little out of control and so they took me into the station. I was hit in the process of being subdued. They considered it resisting arrest."  
  
"Did they suspend your license?"  
  
"No but I did have to pay a fine and do some community service."  
  
"Well maybe now you will learn to control your temper."  
  
"You know Dad. I wouldn't have to worry about controlling my temper if people like you weren't always pissing me off."  
  
Shelby spoke up. "What did he do to piss you off this time?"  
  
"Don't worry about it right now. Let me just get you home where you belong."  
  
Scott grabbed up Shelby's belongings that she brought back from the hospital and started for the front door. Just when he was about to go through Martin asked a question.  
  
"So what are you going to do about Elaine?"  
  
Scott's head snapped around and Shelby looked at him. "What about Elaine? What's going on?"  
  
Scott turned and escorted Shelby out the door. " Don't worry about it I've got everything taken care of."  
  
Martin, " What's that suppose to mean? What are you up to Scott?"  
  
Scott looked over his shoulder and proceeded on. "Good-bye Dad."  
  
All the way home Shelby was drilling Scott about what Martin was referring too. Scott was becoming a little disturbed by the whole inquisition. "Shelby please stop hounding me. There are certain things that I need to take care of myself and you don't need to be bothered by it because you have enough problems of your own right now."  
  
"What problems do I have? Why are you always shutting me out? I thought that this marriage was a 50/50 give and take. You never let me in on what is going on with you. If you keep shutting me out then eventually the door will be closed and I may not open it again."  
  
"I'm just trying to protect you."  
  
"Protect me from what? Maybe I should be the one to decide if I need protection or not. I know all this has to do with Elaine because her name came up in the hospital also so you had just better tell me."  
  
"Ok promise me that you won't get all bent out of shape." She shook her head.  
"It seems that Elaine had someone install a hidden video camera in my bedroom and so everything that went on in there was recorded so she could continue her blackmail with me."  
  
Shelby had a concerned look on her face. "Well what is it that the witch wants now?"  
  
"I don't know but she isn't going to get away with it. I've got back up."  
  
"What kind of back-up?"  
  
  
"Please Shelby just trust me on this. I'll keep you posted as to what happens."  
  
She did trust Scott and she also knew that she couldn't keep pestering him about this because it would just push him farther and farther away from her. She decided to let the situation drop for now.  
  
Scott helped her into the apartment and led her into the bedroom to get some rest. He could tell that she was still in a lot of pain from the childbirth because she moved so slowly. He sat down on the side on the bed and rubbed her back.  
  
"What can I do for you Shelby? Are you really Ok?"  
  
She rolled over to face him and brought her hand up and caressed the side of his face. "I don't like being home without the baby. I hurt because my stitches are tightening, I have to keep expressing my own milk, I just feel awful in general and I don't know how to help you."  
  
He leaned forward and wrapped her in his long arms. "You did great Shelby. All these problems will eventually go away and one of these days we will be able to bring Sheldon home and everything will be fine. I don't want you worrying about what you can do for me. It's your turn to be pampered right now. You just went through one of the hardest things that woman can go through and survived. It's my turn to take care of you right now. What can I do for you?"  
  
"Just hold me and be with me. I've really missed you these last couple of days."  
  
"I'll be here as long as you need."  
  
Those were Scott's famous last words because the phone then rang and he had to go answer it. It was Snake asking to meet up with Scott so they could discuss their plans for meeting Elaine. Scott asked him to come over to the condo so he could still be near Shelby.  
  
After the phone conversation Scott went back into the bedroom to be with her until Snake came over. The two new parents enjoyed basking in the closeness of each other's company for a good hour until Scott was awoken by a knock on the door. Thanks goodness it didn't wake Shelby as he quickly crawled out of the bed away from her hugging arms.  
  
He let Snake in and they sat in the living room and made some plans. When it was time for Scott to meet Elaine he left with Snake as a backup. He expected her to be shacked up with the lawyer that she left his dad for but she had a nice condo by herself. Scott knocked on the door and waited for an answer. He had in his pocket a small walkie-talkie that he could contact Snake if he needed.  
  
"Well hello Scott. I'm actually surprised that you bothered to show up. Is it because you believe me about the tape or you just miss me?"  
  
"Don't hold your breath and cut the crap. Give me the tape because I know the sick little twisted mind of yours was very capable of doing the perverted deed."  
  
"And what makes you so sure all of a sudden? Before you were hard pressed to believe me before?"  
  
"Because the set-up in the attic going down to the light fixture in my room. My dad doesn't know a thing about it so if I want to press charges against you now then I have evidence that you intended fowl play."  
  
"Yes but can you prove that it was me and not you that had the whole set up?"  
  
"How could a teenage kid hire an electrician or security service to do the kind of work? The contract would have had to be signed by an adult."  
  
"Unless the kid was smart enough to accomplish that on his own. It's amazing what information you can teach yourself on the Internet. You do like to spend time on the Internet don't you Scott? You can't keep hiding behind your age because everyone knows how mature you are for your age."  
  
"Just give me the tape Elaine. What do you want from me anyway?"  
  
  
"You mean you haven't figured it out yet? I was supposed to have your baby not some hooker girlfriend. I want you to dump her and we could go off and raise your son together."  
  
Scott began laughing. "You've got to be kidding me right? The only place you need to go off too is the insane asylum. You are one crazy bitch. Where do you have the tape?"  
  
"I'm getting tired of your rude remarks towards me. The tapes are in a safety deposit box and all I have to do is make one phone call and someone will retrieve them and put them to use." She held the phone in her hand holding it up in a threatening gesture.  
  
"Listen Elaine. I have some reinforcements outside and all I have to do is click the mike on this walkie-talkie and they will be in here to do who knows what to you."  
  
Elaine walked to the front window and looked outside. She saw some burly looking guy with tattoos leaning on Scott's car. Snake looked up and waved to Elaine with a big grin on his face. She snapped the blinds shut and walked away from the window.  
  
"Do you realize that if anything happens to me then my contact will automatically go through with my plan."  
  
"So let me get this straight. You want me to ditch my wife, kidnap my son and just hand him over to you?"  
  
"Well you have the ditching part right but you don't have to just hand him over to me. I expect you to be there and help raise him along side me."  
  
"You are absolutely, positively, completely out of your mind. What would keep Shelby from filing for custody?"  
  
"Don't worry about her because she is nothing without you or the Barringer money." The whole time Scott just stood there shaking his head because he couldn't believe that someone could actually be acting this way. "What you don't think it could happen?"  
  
"It's not that I don't think it could happen but I know that it won't ever happen. Elaine you seriously need some kind of help. Why don't you just let me put you out of your misery?"  
  
"You are not funny Scott. Fine if letting Shelby keep the baby means so much to you then she can but you will go away with me and stay with me until I conceive a child of me own."  
  
"I will never have sex with you again Elaine not even if you were the last women on this earth."  
  
Just then Edward walked into the room from another part of the condo. Scott looked at him in shock.  
  
"Grandfather what are you doing here?"  
  
"Why are you making things so difficult Scott?"  
  
"What? What are you talking about? This is the women I was telling you about?"  
  
"I'm quite aware who this women is. Don't you get it Scott? You've ruined all the years of planning I've done. Your father didn't meet Elaine by coincidence. It was a whole set-up. You were too young for marriage so she had to con your father into marriage. The plan was and still is for her to conceive your child. Elaine has been working for me for several years now. At least she did succeed in having sex with you. So the timing wasn't right. We'll make sure that we get it right this time."  
  
The whole time Scott was shaking his head in total shock and was walking backwards to the door. He pulled out the walkie-talkie and began yelling for Snake. An unknown voice came back over the speaker. "Everything is Ok Edward. The big guy is taken care of."  
  
Scott ran to the window and didn't see any signs of Snake but only a stranger leaning against his car where Snake had once stood. "You won't get away with this." Scott bolted for the door and threw it open. There on the other side were two men dragging him back into the condo. Scott began to kick and scream fighting to get away. His grandfather came towards him with an injection of some sort and Elaine seemed to be stripping off her clothes.  
  
"Relax Scott and we'll make this as painless as possible."  
  
Scott could feel someone's hands on him shaking him and yelling his name as he fought with all his might to brake free.  
  
"Yo man, Scott wake up. It's me Auggie. You're having a bad dream. Wake up."  
  
Scott finally sat up in bed and threw open his eyes. He was drenched with sweat and breathing heavy. He looked over at Auggie and touched his face. "Auggie is that you?"  
  
"Yeah man, you must have been having a real bad one. You OK now?"  
  
Ezra came over with a glass of water. "Here Scott how about some water. You look like you could use a drink." Scott took it and downed it in one long gulp.  
  
"What day is it?"  
  
"It's Sunday man. The day after the morp. You want to talk about it?"  
  
Scott rolled out of bed and headed for the girl's dorm. He wasn't thinking straight and he walked right in without even knocking. You could hear a couple of screams from some other girls as everyone froze. He looked around until he laid eyes on the girl that he was looking for. "Shelby."  
  
She walked over to him and noticed the sweat and flushed look in his face. "Scott are you OK?"  
  
He didn't say anything but just took her in his arms and held on for dear life. Shelby felt like she was totally supporting him up. Auggie walked in and gave her an update. "He had one hell of a nightmare. He yelled the name Elaine several times."  
  
Shelby began to understand a little. She continued to hold him and stroked the back of his head for comfort. "It's OK Scott. You're here with me. I'm not going to let anything happen to you."  
  
Scott finally broke down and began to cry. "It seemed so real. Everything seemed real. You, me, Sheldon, but then Elaine had to ruin to all."  
  
"Elaine is out of the picture and out of your life for good Scott. You don't have to worry about her anymore. I'll be with you and be by your side until you can get over it." She withdrew herself a little and began to give him soft sweet little kisses all over his face. "I love you Scott. I'll help you get over her."  
  
"I love your too. Didn't I tell you that is why I came back?"  
  
She smiled. "Yes it was. By the way, who is Sheldon?"  
  
Scott smiled now. "Don't worry about it. You'll find out some day. Let's go get breakfast, I'm starved."  
  
Scott and Shelby walked across campus hand in hand towards the dining hall when they saw Peter running across the campus.  
  
"Hey Scott you have a visitor. You told never told me that you had a grandfather."  
  
Scott's heart skipped a beat. "I don't."  
  
"Well an elderly gentleman named Edward Barringer is waiting in my office. He claims to be your grandfather.  
  
The End  
  
  
  



End file.
